One Time Only
by torajune28
Summary: SLASH.DM/SR Reid really wants to, but Morgan is not too willing. Morgan is going to be a total Arse. I hope you're ready for that. COMPLETE The actual story is, but there's a bonus with Spencer and my OrCh which is now also COMPLETE.
1. 1: One Time Only

I want to see what you guys think. Since I know I'm not popular and can't be all "In a week I'll check back and if I have so and so then I'll so and so..." So... I'm going to say if I get 18 requests or more at any point in time to continue I will. Vice versa as well. I was going to trash this, but if it's worth going on please tell me. PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW. If you don't review I won't know you want me to go on because I NEVER check my email unless it is dealing with work or school and I was told to by teachers or superiors. lol I only check the reviews on my stories and traffic weekly on this site. I'm sorry if it inconveniences you!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can handle this, Reid?" Morgan asked. His breath was hot and wet on Spencer's lips, garlic-y from the breadsticks and a little sour from the Italian dressing.<p>

"Where is Spence and Morgan?" JJ asked. She sat at the end of the long table and looked over to Prentiss for an answer.

Emily swished her dark hair behind her head and picked up the green cloth napkin. "I know Reid is in the bathroom and maybe Morgan is too."

JJ nodded, picking up her fork and digging into her Fettuccini Alfredo. Hotch unrolled his napkin and the knife fell on the floor. Garcia reached down and saw a cell phone under the chair.

"Are any of you guys missing your cell phone?" She asked. She knew it was from one of them, she vaguely recognized the color and model.

All checked and replied with shaking heads, their mouths too full of food to answer. "Oh, it must be junior G's then. I know Morgan's by heart." She smiled.

"Did you mention my name?" The tall dark man asked, coming out from behind the half wall holding a wine rack.

"Yeah, my Chocolate Adonis." She giggled. "This is Reid's phone isn't it?"

Derek examined it and nodded. "He's coming. He felt a little sick so I helped him out." Morgan replied. He noticed his food was on the table and sat, picking up the fork before his butt hit the chair.

"He's okay though?" JJ reassured herself. Ever since getting pregnant her mother hormones had been off the chart, especially with Reid.

"Yes, he's fine. He said he'll be out in a minute. Calm down, momma-to-be." Morgan joked. JJ smiled, a look of relief crossing her face, and picked up another fork full.

The team was staying in Florida for one more night before heading back to Quantico. They had decided to eat out instead of ordering room service individually.

After about five minutes, Spencer came out of the bathroom, his lips less swollen and eyes not as puffy as they were when Morgan had left. His ears and cheeks and neck were still pinkish, but the lighting in any Olive Garden always sucked and no one would see.

"You feeling okay?" Prentiss questioned.

"Quite fine actually. Just a little queasy. Sorry to worry you guys. And…thank you Morgan."

"No problem, kid." Morgan avoided eye contact, talking to Garcia with a carefree tone.

* * *

><p>"Good night gummy bears." Garcia waved before closing her and the other girls door. "Yes, Hotch, you too," she said through the wood.<p>

The three remaining team members laughed a little and walked to their own room. Hotch handed Reid a room key.

"Go ahead. I feel like drinking for a bit and thinking to myself." Unfortunately for him, everyone knew about his guilty pleasure of bribing the hotel managers to let him in the pool after hours and swimming until the early morning when a case has been hard for him. Sometimes no one would see him until just before the jet took off and he'd be showered and tired. Morgan had come in from another woman's room when he had seen Hotch one morning. Eventually, the whole team found out on a restless night or when they went out for a midnight drink or snack.

"Sure man. See you later then. You do have the other key right?"

Hotch nodded at Morgan and patted the pocket over his chest. "See you two."

Reid smiled and waved, and opened the hotel door. His heart suddenly jumped out of his chest and fell to the floor, in his imagination of course. He took the key and set it on the table by the TV. His senses wired to high alert, making him wonder if Morgan could hear his heart rate. In reality he knew that it was impossible to, but his mind still questioned the impracticality.

Morgan, the model of coolness, was calm and collected, as if the conversation and actions that took place earlier did not.

"Mor…Derek?" Spencer asked. His things were lying next to the cot in the hotel room. There were always two beds and a cot in the room with the three guys. Reid would always take the cot since they were always longer and his feet would stick out of the hotel's beds.

"Yeah Reid?" Morgan replied. Spence could hear the annoyance the older man had tried to cover but ignored it.

"Is it okay…to do it now?" he asked. His knee's were almost clanking together, he was shaking so much. His eyes were almost too watery to see through, hands almost too sweaty to grip, heart almost too loud in his ears to hear.

Derek pulled his basketball shorts and wife-beater out of his go bag. He threw off his top and slipped the tank top on. "Do you really want to? You were serious…" His belt was pulled through its loops and thrown into the bag.

It wasn't a question, more like a thought to himself, but Reid answered anyway. "Yes." There was an awkward silence as Morgan put his shorts on. "I know…that you are not gay. And I know that you never sleep with the same person twice… And I know that you are 'purely pussy' as you put it," the mention of "pussy" in reference to "vagina" made the lanky man blush more than he already was. "But I still want to. Just once is all I ask for."

Derek turned to Reid and saw the mess that was standing in front of him. A tall, clumsy, ungraceful man who was asking for sex was standing there. Taller than him, teammate, friend, man, man, man, MAN. Morgan was not a gay. He wasn't nor would he ever be. The look, though. The look that this same MAN was giving him was close to that of an abandoned pet on the street.

"…I know that you probably despise homosexual men… Even so… even so I wish for just one night."

Morgan sighed, not bothering to hide the irritation he was feeling. Reid flinched and the drops in the corners of his eyes almost fell. "Get on the bed while I shower. Then you shower and I'll see how I feel."

Spencer straightened his posture in a second, his hands clenching on his sides. He hung his head down, his hair covering his eyes so Morgan couldn't see what emotion he had on his face.

"Okay." He said. "But... can I shower first?"

"Yeah," Morgan's voice came out a little strained, but at least it had come out.


	2. 2: No Room For Mistakes

I continued! I'm happy to know that you guys want me to! I wrote this chapter listening to Sleepthief the whole time. I like Sleepthief =3

* * *

><p><em>What the hell have I gotten myself into?<em> Morgan asked himself. He paced the room, not in a straight line, but around obstacles and between the beds. He sat on the bed closest to the window and plopped down hard on his back. Covering his face with his hands and bringing his elbows together, _What the hell have I done?_ He asked himself again.

Spencer tugged a strand of his hair between his fingers and watched the water drip down to his toes. He grabbed the towel that was outside of the glass shower door and shimmied dry. The excitement was overwhelming for him. His cheeks were pounding with bright pink, his body temperature so high he hadn't noticed he showered in cold water.

He loved Derek.

His mind wandered to the what if section. What if Derek was in the process of leaving right now? What if Derek hated him after this, couldn't forget what they were about to do? What if…What if…What if?

Reid pulled himself into a heap under the towel and brought it to his hair. He dried that quickly too, more hair than usual coming off in the towel. His teeth were brushed, his deodorant applied, his towel draped over his pubic area, and his heart fluttered as if on queue, just before Derek knocked on the door.

"Are you done, Re-Spencer?" He asked. Relief washed over the young genius when he realized the man was still in the hotel room.

"I'm coming out now." He said, his hand on the door knob. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and saw what he thought was the worst sight in the world. A long, lanky man in the mirror with sharp angles and skin and bones. Pale, tall, flat-chested... His head sunk and his shoulders dipped, but he opened the door and walked out.

Derek passed him quietly, a towel in his hand. The door slammed and Reid almost collapsed. He made it to the bed and could feel his member rising just a little. Derek's bag was on the floor, next to his feet, and he forced himself not to look at it. Secretly, almost every night they spent at hotels, Reid would smell an article of clothing from the black man's bag, holding it close. Nothing more than that was done, but looking back, the agent could see how stupid and foolish the act was in itself.

He slid back further on the bed and closed his legs so** that** wouldn't be the first thing seen when the mocha-skinned walked out of the bathroom.

Derek slammed his arms on the wall, the water from the shower running over his bald head. Clenched into a fist, his hand came down and slammed the stopper down so a rush of water came out of the lower faucet. He put his clothes back on, found it pointless, and took them off again. He put on deodorant, Degree for Men, and opened the door to see dark brown eyes staring widely at him, their glowing intensity hard to tear away from.

Spencer watched as Derek came out of the bathroom, the door closing behind him with a quiet thud. He had no towel on, his naked body was in full view. That sexy muscle that Reid had always found attractive, the external oblique, was sticking calling his eyes. His mind went over it at least twelve times before he returned to his left hemisphere. Derek sighed loudly and Reid sat up in bed and put his hands between his legs. He moved closer to the younger agent, his legs leaning against the end of the bed.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Reid asked. A glow was on his cheeks and glistening tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His face hardened when he saw the rock hard and almost disgusted look on Derek's face.

Morgan caught himself, fixing to a stoic expression a second too late. His mind traveled to somewhere else as he set a hand on Reid's shoulder. Under the touch the brunette flinched, but slowly relaxed as the dark man placed his other hand on his left cheek. A pitiful smile came across Spencer's lips and he placed his hands on top of Morgan's. They both fell onto the bed with a soft "shwop" and Spencer opened his legs, leaving room for Morgan to come between him.

Derek crawled between the lanky kid's legs and pulled them both a little higher on the bed. He didn't exactly know where to start, considering this was his first time with a man.

He experimented first. Derek slid his hands over the bear throat of Spencer, who was huffing and puffing underneath him. His mouth softly set down on Reid's neck and he kissed a slow, almost perfectly straight line up to his ear. His women always loved that. His hands moved down to the chest and felt confused at first. Then he remembered that men don't have boobs and ran his hands lower. His eyes didn't open at all while Reid held onto his shoulders.

Derek's fingers found the edge of the towel and he pulled one end off, then unfolded the next, the corner catching on the head of Reid's cock. Morgan's lips moved down from an ear to the other pair of lips. He could feel the faint stub on the upper lip and chin, but ignored it to his best ability. He played his fingers along Reid's belly button, taking their time in getting to the chest again. His women had loved that. His tongue slithered across the lighter man's Adam's apple and down to the nipples. In his mouth he kneaded and swirled the little hard tips. His women always loved that.

Reid could feel the reluctance in Derek's motions, but tried to enjoy the once in a lifetime experience. He let his heart beat as loud as it wanted. The darker mans tongue ran its course from his chin, to his nipples over and over. He was fondling them as if that would do some- "Ahh," Reid whispered. _Well look at that. It did something._

Morgan flinched when he heard the moan. Not what he had expected. Though it was deep and harsh, it was soft and smooth, almost like a female who had lost her voice. Morgan took Reid's nipple in between his teeth once more, lightly rolling it side to side, twirling it with his tongue to finish off. The younger man gasped as his back arched, his erection rubbing against Morgan's abdomen.

Derek grew a little at the feeling of being rubbed against. His eyes closed as he let the wave continue in the brunettes body. He slid his right hand behind Reid's ear and fell down to his throat. Forcing the chin of the agent up, as if giving CPR, he climbed closer to the groin he was terrified of moments ago.

As if warming up to the idea, Morgan placed his other hand lightly on the head of Spencer's sex. He slipped his thumb over the slit, expecting a big reaction. All he got was the man under him licking his own lips and biting on the bottom one. However, that was good enough for him. He moved so that the phalluses were touching, the contrast of color evidently sticking out. He started to thrust, pushing down and pulling Reid up. Precum dripped from both heads as he moved a little faster.

"Nnn..uh! Too…dry," the younger cried. His eyes were clouded over with lust and his hands gripped the comforter underneath him. Morgan panted heavily and stopped for a second to find something that would make it better. He remembered he had Vaseline in his bag and made an awkward gesture towards Reid.

"Hold on," he said. He climbed off of the bed, sort of missing the warmth of the other body. He opened the pack and grabbed the Vaseline. With quickness almost too eager he applied a generous amount to himself and Reid, moving towards their comfort position once more. The space between them got too hot and he realized it was the Vaseline's fault. Too into it to give out now he rocked his hips harder against the bony thighs of his junior, causing pain that was forgettable at the moment. In the morning, though, they would definitely have bruises.

Derek's thrusting got faster and more feral. He snarled out a grunt as he came and noticed that Reid had already come long before him, but was rising out his orgasm 'til the end.

Derek realized that he might have to take a shower again. His panting decreased and he climbed off of Spencer, not touching him at all. He went to open the window and curtains and looked down at the pool.

"Hotch is on his way up. He's not in the pool so I don't know where he is." Morgan tugged on underwear and opened the covers to the bed Reid was lying on, pulling them a few times when the boy's body got in the way.

Derek had gotten out of the messy "excursion" with nothing but a Vaseline covered dick. "I'll shower in the morning. You can have the bathroom. Good night, kid," he said, turning the light off and sleeping at the edge of the bed.

Reid pulled himself up and off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and slid to the floor, tears in his eyes, clutching his knees to his face. After a few minutes he stood up and turned the shower to scalding hot. The water hit his delicate skin and immediately turned it a burning, angry red. His hair darkened from the water and he backed up to the wall, sitting on the small ledge. Cascading down his back as he turned around, the water washed away any trace amounts of the man Spencer loved from his body.

The door outside opened loudly and then there was silence. Hotch obviously needed the shower. Reid washed his body swiftly, pulled the towel over his shoulders and slipped out the door. Hotch was sitting at the desk in the computer chair, tapping his feet with his eyes closed. There was still an odd smell in the room but if he noticed he said nothing.

"I'm going to shower, Reid. Good night." he said.

"Good night Hotch," Reid smiled and replied.

The cot was uncomfortable, like always, but tonight it was almost unbearable. Facing the wall only made an inkling of a difference. This was a mistake. It should have never happened. What occurred between the two men tonight was a disaster worse than anything Reid had been through. Not only was it going to be awkward between them, but Spencer still wanted more. His muscles ached with desire, his head filled with perverted thoughts.

* * *

><p>So then... was it any good? I tried to get it all out fast since it was fresh in my head with Sleepthief on =3<br>I'll continue if ya want me too! Thanks to all! I really wasn't expecting to get the PMs! Anyway! Please review and all that good stuff!

**(\_(\**  
><strong>(=' :')<strong>  
><strong>(,(")(")<strong>


	3. 3: Thankful

Okay, um wow. I went to sleep, woke up, and found like… 5 or 6 reviews waiting for me. I'm supper happy! Thank you so much! I know I spelled wyfebeeter wrong. I did it on purpose since I was told it's bad to say! Maybe one more chapter…At least that is what I'm aiming for. No more than 2 though! … Also, it's not like me but I switched POV in here. Now then… ROCK ON! \m/(-.-)\m/

* * *

><p>"Are you really moving?" Prentiss asked. She twirled around in her chair to place a file on the desk and turned back around to face the group.<p>

"Yeah. It's not far. Only a block away from where I'm living now." Derek was leaning against his desk, eating an apple to its core.

"If it's so close why are moving at all, Chocolate?" Garcia questioned. She was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms folded, her dyed dark brown hair pinned into a perfectly, messy bun.

Morgan sighed. "The rent is fifty bucks cheaper… And the place is a little bigger. Yeah, it does need some cleaning up but I'm happy with it."

"You're awfully quiet, Reid. Something on your mind?" Prentiss asked. She wheeled a little closer to the dark eyed man and put her hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"

Shaking his head just a tiny bit, Reid smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking that we should help Morgan move." His face was a little more pale than usual, a little more bony, the bags under his eyes just a little darker. The team said nothing.

"Good idea. We should all take a break from whatever this Saturday and help Morgan move." Hotch said. He came up from the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He passed them all with only those words and walked back to his office.

"…I guess that's it then." Garcia said. She smiled and stood up from the file cabinet she was leaning on.

"Really, you guys _don't_ have to come. I can manage it on my own." He took his last bite of the apple and threw it into the trash bin.

"Now, now, Agent Morgan. Hotch said to help so that is what we'll do. No arguing, those are the orders." JJ smiled, rubbing her belly with a circular motion.

Shaking his head and looping his thumbs in his belt loops, Morgan smiled back at the group, faltering a little as his gaze fell on the youngest of them all. He turned around to face his desk and sat down, starting on work again.

The rest of the team dispersed. Reid made his way to the break room and sat down at the table for a while. His thoughts jumbled into one big bowl. His mind would be in his left hemisphere, analytical and structured. Then to his right, instinctual and spontaneous. _No, that can not happen again, it won't happen again… He felt so good. The_ _heat of his body and the feel of his fingers all over me, his lips…_

Before he knew it, a whole hour had passed by and someone else was in the room with him. "What have you been doing in here all this time?" Morgan asked. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Reid blushed crimson and looked down at the table. "Th-thinking," he replied.

"Hmm." Derek leaned against the counter. "You're making it obvious. Stop blushing around me all the time and get you fucking act together. At this rate they'll know something happened between us." He sipped from his coffee. "Go back to your old self, go home, get some sleep. Those bags under your eyes are almost as dark as me. The further you deteriorate the more they suspect something."

The already sullen man sunk even further into his hole as the acid-bearing fang stuck deeper into his heart. He put on a fake smile, walked to his desk, collected his belongings and went home.

His bed was warm and cozy. There was no reason for him to feel shitty about what happened. That was the kids fault. If he was going to be like this, Derek would have never done what he did. He wished he could take it all back, make it all disappear. And with that, the bald man slept peacefully without a chip on his consciousness.

* * *

><p>The sun light hit my face with a soft glow. My eyelids turned into a light shade of pink and I knew that I had to wake up. The alarm hadn't gone off yet but I still woke up and headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee drowned in sugar and creamer. The whole team was going to Morgan's house today to help him move. Wonderful. I have so much on my mind already, I really do not need the unnecessary pressure of this man that I desire on my shoulders as well. I slept last night, something I have not done in almost a week. I believe it was because he told me to. Even my body is nothing but a slave to him, as my heart is.<p>

I slipped out of my pajamas and put on a long sleeved sweater and loose jeans that were about a size too big. I put on my black belt and brown shoes to purposefully not match. My socks were, as they always are, mixed and my watch sat on top of my sleeve. My alarm finally went off and I turned it off. I sat on my bed for a good thirty minutes at least before leaving my small apartment. Though it was cold outside I didn't bring a jacket. I did not feel it necessary, considering I was going to be inside all day. I wasn't moving anything, I was only cleaning. The subway is usually hot anyway, and from there to Morgan's house is only a five minute walk.

When I got there no one else had come yet. I wasn't counting on this. I had thought that maybe Hotch would have been here already. I didn't want to sit in the cold with only my sweater on, so I had no choice but to finish my journey. I used the stairs instead of the elevator to waste a bit of time. I walked half of my normal speed and climbed them at a painfully sluggish rate. My mind couldn't follow example and raced at about a billion miles per hour. Finally I made it to his floor. SOMEONE had to be there. It had taken me almost forty-five minutes to make it up the six flights. I knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Coming!" Morgan called. He opened the door.

The sight before my eyes was amazing. Godly. Awesome. Breathtaking. Astounding. Flabbergasting. Must I go on? He had his regular black jeans on that hugged his body ever so perfectly. He was topless, almost. His wyfebeeter was slowly sliding over his head.

After his shirt was fully on and he got a good look at me, his facial expression hinted at disgust. "Come in, sit down, don't _move_."

I nodded and went straight to his couch. I had only been here once before but I do remember how his apartment was laid out. The hallway was literally right next to my right side, and as he passed to go back to his room I could smell his cologne. It lingered in my nostrils and I swear I got a little excited.

JJ's face came through my thick haze as she lowered down in front of me. "Hey there fellow cleaner. Ready to get started?" She asked. Apparently the whole team was here and I didn't notice it until just now.

They all looked different. JJ was in casual maternity clothes. A yellow puffy shirt and jean shorts with the elastic band. Prentiss had on jogging clothes. Spandex shorts and a yoga shirt. I could tell Garcia was moving items today, believe it or not, because she had on capris with minimum make-up and only one hair accessory. Different indeed. I had seen Hotch in shorts before after seeing him walking to the pool late at night, so that wasn't quite as shocking as it would have been.

I was packing the dishware when they all started leaving. Prentiss came into the kitchen and let me know what was going on. "Hey, Reid. We're going to get lunch, are you coming?"

Lunch with Derek? Even if the group was all there it would still be awkward. "No thank you. I had a big breakfast."

"Okay. Whatever you say." She started to walk out. "Oh, wait." she said, pointing to the sofa. "Can you clean it out? We need to move that next since his bedroom is done. Please and thank you!" She smiled and was out of the door.

I finished wrapping the glass I was on and stuck it in the box. The couch was definitely an old one. He's probably had it a few years and who knows what has happened on it. I started to pull the cases off the pillows and the cushions, only to find something I really didn't want to see. I walked into his kitchen and grabbed what I felt was required in this situation.

I turned around into dark chocolate dreamy eyes. He glared at me and what was in my hand that was visible to him. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

I hesitated. "I'm taking these to the…laundry…basket…" In my left hand was a pair of hot pink, thin panties. I guess you would actually call them a thong though. In my right hand I had scissors and a lighter. I gulped. He definitely knew what I was planning.

"Listen, those are Laura's. I have to give them back so just put them with my clothes." He walked past me and fixed a glass of water for himself.

He never remembers names. One girl for every weekend and he never remembers their names. The small amount of jealousy that had come into me grew to the oceans size. I dropped the panties and scissors and lighter on the floor and walked to him until he was backed in the corner. "Why didn't you go to lunch with the others?"

Morgan gulped down some water and slammed the glass on the counter. "I wasn't hungry. What do you want, kid?"

"Don't call me kid anymore!" I yelled. I didn't mean to, it just came out.

He smirked. "Then what do I call you? Faggot?" I froze as that word went through my head. Wow… he really said that. Sweet and kind Derek Morgan called me a faggot. Tears welled in the corner of my eyes.

I threw my hands onto his chest and banged on him with all I could. He stopped me and held my arms to my side. "Sure, get angry. I don't care."

I closed my eyes and threw myself onto him. My lips touched his and an explosion of warmth went through my body. He let me in and I slithered my tongue as far and all around as I could. The taste of his saliva and the feel of his tongue almost left me breathless. I slid my hands under his wyfebeeter and pulled it up to feel more of him. I lifted my sweater so that it was bunched up under my chin and held his body tight against mine. His chocolate skin melted right through me and I fell to the floor.

There was a bulge in his pants, almost unnoticeable. I unzipped and undid the button. Pulling his penis out of his boxers made me feel really hot. I took my sweater off completely and wondered why he wasn't stopping me. Then I noticed how still he was. He didn't move at all, his eyes were watching me with malice and hatred. I slowly licked a line from his balls to his head and tongued the slit. He flinched a bit, making me feel better, even if just by a speck. I wrapped my mouth around the whole length and moved my head back and forth. I couldn't fit all of him inside of me, but he reached my uvula, causing me to gag. It was pushed past and the feeling of barfing disappeared.

I pulled on his nuts and smoothed them against his perinea area while I yanked my head all the way back. He slid out of me slowly, a trail of milky white following. It was bitter, almost like dark chocolate. Ironic, in this situation at least.

Morgan huffed a little longer then caught his breath. "Satisfied now? I thought you could handle just one night, Reid."

His words glided through my brain like boiling water and left a path of burns. I shook my head. "I…" The words wouldn't come out though I was thinking about them all day. "That was a lie I pulled out of my pocket… Wait," I said as he started to walk away. His back was facing me now and I grabbed my shirt to begin putting it on. "I just want to go all the way. Just once. And it'll all be over. I promise," My voice wavered at the end but I did mean it.

He smiled and redid his pants. "Prove it to me," he said.

I didn't know what to do to prove it. "I swear…on my mother." I didn't exactly regret it. Those were the words that came out of my mouth. This dirty mouth that enjoyed the feeling of another mans cock and cum in it. This mouth that got me into this situation in the first place. This mouth that I am thankful for at the moment.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thank you to those who did! I'd single you out but I'm pretty fair lol. Pretty tired though...works been ROUGH...hmmm, Have fun waiting for the next chapter :) hehe<p>

00

- ...i like to tease... Ek is jammer...

**(\_(\**  
><strong>(=' :')<strong>  
><strong>(,(")(")<strong>


	4. 4: Old Spice

**I updated! Borrowed a friends lap top and uploaded... Hopefully they won't be able to somehow see what I downloaded, haha. I'm working on chapter 5 and I think that'll be the last, but if not, ... don't get tired of me or my boys ;)**

* * *

><p>There was little noise in the apartment building today. Reid's neighbors had finally finished the reconstruction, his other neighbors had finally gotten their three month old on a regular sleep schedule and the neighbor across the hall had finally gotten rid of her abusive husband.<p>

He sat in his shower with his arms hugging his body. A small smile was tugging on his lips, excitement coasting up his body. In four days him and Morgan would go all the way. The time was set up by an unhappy Derek Morgan and a giddy Spencer Reid.

The rest of the team had gone home and only Reid and Morgan were left cleaning the floorboards in the bedroom. Most of everything was unpacked but his room. Reid had left to wash out the cloths and the door was slammed behind him. When he came back the door was still shut but it wasn't locked. He knocked and went in.

"You know, knocking and still coming in without permission isn't the polite thing to do, Reid." Morgan said sarcastically. He was lying on the floor, his legs and arms spread out as if he was making a snow angel.

"I'm sorry. Here, I washed out the cloths." He handed one to Morgan and kept the other for himself.

"Thanks. Hurry up and finish so you can leave." Derek sniffed and rubbed his nose with his forearm.

"Okay," Reid replied. He plopped down on the opposite side of the room and started to scrub the boards. He went slowly, disobeying the older agents "orders" on purpose.

"M-Morgan…" he waited for a reply and got none. "Morgan," he said again.

Morgan sighed. "Yes, Reid. What do you want?"

Reid paused his scrubbing and turned around so he could see Morgan's back. "You…want to get this whole ordeal over with…right?"

Derek's arm stumbled and the scrubbing on his side stopped as well. He threw down the cloth and turned around. "Yeah, I do. What? Do you want to do it now?" His sly smile was once again laced with revulsion.

The younger man's eyes bounced between his own feet and Morgan's face. Deciding to keep his eyes on the wall behind the man, he opened his mouth to speak. "No, but the sooner _it _is done, the sooner _this_ is done…"

"Good point, genius. I think this is the best thing you've said since that day in OG."

The brunette shrugged and turned to face the wall again. "So… I was thinking that we could make…a schedule."

"A schedule? A schedule is for multiple items, this is only one thing. Lets call it…an appointment."

Reid nodded. "Then, this appointment, can it take place…next weekend?" Derek picked up the cloth and started again.

He was silent for a few minutes. His arm going full force left and right. "You know what, Reid? I'm okay with that. Next weekend is great. On one condition, though."

Reid smiled to himself. Yes, this was a one night stand, yes, things would be awkward, and yes, he was going to want it again. Still, just having it once even in this setting was enough. "Uh huh. What is it?"

"The 'appointment' will be later at night. I mean, like, ten or eleven."

"May…may I ask why?"

Morgan stretched his arm and scooted to the next section that needed to be cleaned. "No, but I'll tell you anyway. Lauren is coming over next week and I'm planning on making her give it up. I'd be spent already so there wouldn't need to be extra time between us."

Reid's calm manner faltered when he heard Derek's plan. However, he continued to work, pretending not to be bothered by the statement that stuck a sharp, thin ice sheet through all four chambers in his heart. He finished the floorboard and stood up with the dusty cloth in his hand.

"I'm all done here, Morgan. I-I'll see you on Monday."

"Good bye, kid."

Today was Wednesday and Reid had almost taken a bullet…again. Except, this one would have been fatal had Derek not pushed him out of the way from getting shot in the chest. Though he knew it didn't mean anything special, he couldn't help but imagine a deeper meaning behind the action. It was, of course, only Morgan's sense of duty, but Reid wanted at least five minutes to pretend it was out of love…or even out of like.

JJ was the first to ask any questions about the awkwardness between the two. Morgan had already created a story in case things like this popped up.

"Lets just say that… I asked you to pick me and this girl up because we were both drunk and you stayed over to take care of us. Then… you walked in on us in the morning and now it's weird to look at each other."

"But…I don't drive…"

"I know that, but you have your license, don't you?" Morgan asked, his fingers tapping on the break room table.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll tell them that."

"I… drove him home from the club while he was drunk and with a girl and then I walked in on them when I went to give them breakfast."

JJ nodded. "The club? But…Derek said the bar…"

Reid hesitated in answering. "It's all the same to me. Bar, club, café… who knows?" He sipped from his coffee, his eyes glancing everywhere but JJ's face.

"I see. Okay, Spence. Whatever you say. Good night." She ruffled his hair before taking his stack of finished files to her office. Reid watched her as she set them down on her desk, grabbed her bag, and waddled her way to the elevator to leave for home.

A huge sigh of relief flew out of his mouth and he slumped a little in his chair. He finished the last ounce of coffee in his cup and stretched to prepare for the last two files needing to be sorted.

Reid looked to his left to see the clock on the wall and saw that it said 12:47 a.m. He hadn't stayed that late in a long time. Tired as he was, excitement still built up inside. Only two more days before he could feel the heat of Derek's body in the innermost part of him. Until he could smell the mans scent and mix it with his own. Until his body would be handled so savagely, he probably wouldn't be able to walk at all the next day.

Still knowing all of that, the brunette couldn't help but hide his hard on with his messenger bag. After telling himself to wait until he got home, he flomped onto his bed and kicked his shoes off, throwing his bag to the side. His sweater came off with ease and he slid a hand up from his belly button to his nipple. This was the first time since Derek had licked him that he'd touched them at all. He rolled the tip between his thumb and pointer, causing the bud to harden.

Reid licked his other hands fingers and brought them to the other nipple. It felt a lot better when they were wet. His right hand moved lower and lower until it reached his zipper. He fiddled with it a bit, rubbing himself outside of his pants. Finally he went through and pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs.

The ringing of his cell phone woke him up. "Hey, why aren't you here… at work?" Morgan was on the other side.

"I…I overslept…" He replied. He sniffed and looked at the time. It was nine forty seven a.m. Work starts at seven. For the first time since his drug addiction he had forgotten to set the alarm.

"Guys, he overslept. You okay? That's weird… for you to be late."

Reid swung his legs over the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His pants were unzipped and there was a small stain on his thigh. "I'm coming. Do you guys need me now?"

"Naw, just get here when you can. And step on it, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry. I…I'll see you at work."

"Alright. He's on his way, guys." The phone hung up with a loud crash on the other end.

Saturday morning came and Reid was a lot more excited than he would be for his usual library visit. His clock ticked away slowly. It was only eleven a.m. A whole twelve hours had to pass before he could hold Morgan in his arms.

He grabbed his bag and the books that were due, and carried himself all the way to the library. Sandra, the regular librarian, was not in her spot. Instead another woman was there. She smiled at Reid and her gem, emerald green eyes sparkled in a beautiful way.

"Welcome! Can I help you in any way today?" She asked quietly.

Her high cheek bones and rosy cheeks pulled up into a smooth smile. Her hair was dark, dark brown, mixing well with her mocha skin. She had a white button up shirt on, with frills on the short sleeves. Her name tag had her name encircled by small multi-colored books: Lauren.

Reid's eyes were stuck on her name tag. She looked down to see if she had something on her chest and eventually mistook his stare as something perverted. Her hands came up to cover both boobs and she turned slightly.

He shook his head and placed the books on the counter. "Um, yes. I just wanted to turn this in and renew this one. I haven't had a chance to read it yet." He added when her stare was now cautiously on him.

Reid smiled an innocent smile, not showing any teeth. "Thank you," he said when she handed him the renewed book and looked at the screen with a curious look on her face. She nodded quietly.

"I promise I wasn't 'staring' at you." The smile stayed on his face. "I'm not exactly into women. I was only looking at your tag. I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed and she studied his face a bit more. "Are… you Spencer Reid the FBI agent?" she questioned.

Reid's smile faltered a slight bit but was still there, the change unnoticed. "Yes. Are you Lauren, Derek Morgan's girlfriend?"

She blushed and looked down through her eyelashes. "His girlfriend? Did…did he say that?" She asked. Her smile was shy, innocent almost. A short line was developing behind the brunette. He pointed to the people behind them and said, "I'll be back when you're not too busy. I'll look around for a book or two to read."

She nodded, her face still red, and attended to the three or four people waiting to check out books.

Lauren finished and rushed to the table Reid was sitting at. He was in the middle of a book, his fingers moving swiftly across the pages. She watched him for a minute, until he looked up from the book.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb your reading…It really is true, isn't it? That you can read so many words at a time…"

Reid laughed quietly. "Yeah, I can. I'm a bit of a genius."

She smiled at him and scooted closer. She was across from him with her elbows on the table. She moved so that her elbows were almost on his book. "What you said earlier, about me being Derek's girlfriend…did he say that?"

Reid thought for a moment. "Um, not exactly, but since your…um…" he paused and leaned into her ear. "Your panties were in his couch," his volume raised a notch. "So we all thought you were."

Her cheeks flushed the darkest red Spencer had ever seen on a human. "It's not what you think. We went to the indoor pool and I changed at his house. I wasn't wearing those ones, they were an extra pair! That's why I didn't notice they were missing."

Reid laughed a little louder this time and quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry. You are…very innocent. I wouldn't exactly expect you to be with Derek. He usually goes for the one night stand ladies."

Her face fell greatly, and her hands folded in her lap after coming off the table. "Really?" She sighed. "He did seem the type… but, I was hoping he was…different."

Reid's stomach flipped. His intention was to hurt her, but he didn't think it would affect him this much. He sighed this time. "Well, you guys are going on another date, right? You should be just fine. He's never done that with anyone."

"Really?" This time she was excited.

"Y-yeah. You guys have a date today, don't you?"

She smiled another wide smile. "Mmhm. It'll be our seventh."

Reid's hands shook. Seven dates and he hadn't had her yet. Seven._ He might be serious about this one…_ She was so innocent, she looked so young. _Could she be a virgin?_

"How old are you?" Reid questioned. She shook her head with a silly look on her face.

"How dare you ask a woman her age!" She joked. "Is there really any point in worrying about it? Shoot, I'll tell the world now. I'm thirty-two…but, no one ever believes me when I tell them that."

Reid looked down. She was close to Derek's age too. _He's definitely serious about her_. "You look really, really young. And innocent too. No one would expect anything from you." He said. Her smile loosened.

"Expect anything?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "I only meant that if anything happened you would be the last person to receive the blame even if it was clear you did it." He smiled and looked back down to his book.

She put her hand on his wrist and squeezed it in a comforting way. "You seem troubled. Would you like to talk about it?"

Reid pulled away slightly, but not enough to shake her off. "You'll listen?"

"Of course. This is just a side job. I'm actually a psychologist that specializes in social psychology."

"Really? Interesting. No wonder you and Derek make such a good match." He smiled again but looked at his hands after a few seconds.

"Do you want to talk? I'm open and I won't ask for compensation." She giggled when she saw Reid's cheeks rise.

"Yes. It'd help."_ Is this bad? Talking to her about something like this? Will she figure it out?…Maybe I can change details a little…_ "Um, well, I'm in love with someone."

Lauren nodded. "That happens a lot in life."

Reid smiled. "I know. But the person I'm in love with already has someone else. And his partner is…he is so much better than I am." He changed the sex of his rival so she wouldn't expect anything.

"_H-his_?" She blushed. "Oh, you really meant it… When you had said you weren't staring at my chest…"

He nodded. Behind Reid was a bookshelf that was filled with dozens of books and a small section where one could study or read in peace. "Could we move over there?" he asked.

"Of course. Lets go." Lauren said checking her watch. She had only twenty minutes left on her thirty minute lunch break.

"Thank you so much for listening to me." Reid swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and looked at the time. It was only 1:43 but he wanted to go home soon.

"No problem. I didn't really give you any advice but I hope I helped in some way."

"You did. Really. Have a nice day. I hope to meet you again, Lauren."

"Yes! I do too! I'll tell Morgan to formally introduce us one day." Her smile shined brighter than the sun and her green eyes sparkled like the deep, unexplored ocean.

"Of course. Good bye, Lauren."

"10:50... Come on…" Reid said to himself. He was sitting on his couch, his hands sweating like Niagara Falls.

The doorbell rang and he jumped up. He straightened his hair and excitedly walked to the door. He looked through the hole and Derek was leaning against the frame with an annoyed look on his face. Reid opened the door. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Morgan smirked. "Does it look like it's okay?" He shoved in past Reid and stomped into the kitchen. "Oh, you have beer…Unexpected." He chugged it and sat on the couch as the younger of the two closed the door and slowly made his way to the living room.

Spencer sat down next to him, close, but not too close. "What happened?" he asked.

Slamming the bottle on the table, Morgan turned to Reid. "Nothing really. Just that right as Lauren and I were about to get it on, her phone rang and she fond out that the male student she was watching tried to commit suicide." He stretched back and put an arm around the brunette. "What a turn off, right? She left and I came here. I need to get this out. So lets start Reid."

His lips closed over Reid's and his hands slid behind the boys head. Surprised but liking the direction, Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulders. He pulled the larger man closer towards him and scraped his back lightly. Morgan pushed Reid down and slid his hands under his sweater.

"Nmn," Reid moaned against the feral lips biting his. A sexually frustrated Morgan felt amazingly hot and firm against his body.

"You smell good, like Old Spice," Reid said, biting his lip. He pulled his leg out from underneath Morgan and pushed up. "Could we move to the bed?" he asked, his breath broken and his cock pulsating strongly.

Morgan licked a straight line from that slender neck all the way to the high cheek bone that was red from the heat. He looked into Reid's chocolate brown eyes and kissed his lips roughly. "I don't mind," he said.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you for reading!<p>

Look forward to the next one! ;)


	5. 5: Suffering

You have noo IDEA how sorry I am that it has taken 5 months! I haven't had time and now there's some new stuff happening so I won't have time again! I'm sosososososo SORRY! I have a new chapter though... so don't hate me too much? Now, I don't own, wish I did, yadda yadda, on with the show:

* * *

><p>"This man that you're in love with, what is he like?" Lauren asked.<p>

Reid put a leg to his chest and shifted his watch by shaking his arm before resting it on his knee with his chin on top of that. His head tilted to the side and he thought about what to say without making it obvious.

"He's a gentle person. Caring and always fun. He knows when it's time for business, though, and he'll do what ever to get it done. He's really handsome too." Reid smiled thinking about Morgan. "Dreamy almost. A lot of females try to be with him, but of course, he's not straight."

"He's not single either, is he? You said he already has a partner?" Lauren leaned back in her chair, taking on a professional demeanor. She seemed genuinely interested in helping Spencer out.

"Yes, he has a lover. They're really good together. I see them and it hurts me," he looked away from Lauren, not able to look her in the eye.

"Are you around the two a lot? If so, you're torturing yourself, watching them together."

"Well, no," he sniffed and hid his face. "I haven't been around them too much. Maybe once or twice…" His voice was muffled and he squeezed his leg.

"I see. And just from that short amount, you can gauge how much they feel for each other?"

Reid snarled in his head. Unexpected, since he thought he felt more gentle towards her. No, he hadn't seen them together, but he could tell how serious this was. Morgan never went on second dates. Maybe once or twice, but _never_ more than that.

"Pretty much, yes. I believe that they'll be happy later in life. The smiles on their faces when they're talking about each other kills me." Reid's eyes started watering and Lauren stood up to pat his shoulders.

"Tomorrow will be a better day."

"Tomorrow?" Reid laughed. "But it's not okay, is it?"

Lauren put her smooth, coffee colored hands through Reid's hair. "You're not supposed to say 'It'll be okay' to someone. Especially when you don't know if it will be or not. I don't want to offend nor be wrong when the time comes that it isn't okay." She smiled down at him and her green eyes shimmered. "So to avoid that, I only tell them that it is going to be better."

Reid's tears stopped floating over the edge. "You're so kind," he told her. _I'm betraying you, and you don't even know it. I'm so sorry Lauren._

* * *

><p><em>Why? Why does he feel so good?<em> Morgan thought to himself. His hands roamed the white, pale body underneath him. _Shit. I know I don't love him… but his body feels amazing. His lips are so soft._

"Ungh." Reid moaned softly, the creamy sound slipping off his tongue like satin on satin. He arched his back and bit his finger.

They had moved from the couch to the bed, stopping on doors to intensify the heat between them. Reid was pushed against his bedroom door, his right hand behind his back, trying to find the doorknob. He turned it and stumbled in, almost falling before Morgan caught him. The darker man slid his hands under the sweater Reid was wearing and peeled it off. The more slender of the two shrugged out of the embrace and went lower, his hands sliding down the fully clothed man in front of him.

He smiled and unzipped the pants carefully, shimmying them off to the floor. Morgan slid his socks off and lifted his legs as both, boxers and pants came down. Reid's hands moved up to Morgan's sack and he squeezed it just a bit.

"Nn," Morgan's voice drew out. Reid smiled and licked from the base to the tip. He sucked on the head, concentrating on the ridge and let it out with a pop. His smile widened when he saw how clouded over Derek's eyes were. He stood up and pulled Morgan onto the bed.

Morgan licked Reid's bottom lip and sucked it between his. He nuzzled the pale neck with his nose and took in the smell. _I smell good? He smells amazing. Like the ocean breeze on a windy, rainy day._ Spencer's fingers gripped onto Morgan's shirt and ripped small holes into the back. He finished the job and pulled apart the shirt entirely. Though it was thin, it was still surprising to see little Spencer Reid ripping a shirt like that. Morgan looked into Reid's eyes and kissed his lips once more.

"Sorry… I couldn't… stop."

Morgan's right hand was making its way to Reid's pants zipper. Both hands cupped the younger's waist, jerking the pants down gently. He kissed Reid's inner thighs, and played his fingers along the outline of the dark grey boxer briefs. Any resistance or aversion Morgan may have carried before was gone, far, far out the window of sanity by now. A smile appeared on his lips as he licked the throbbing pole through the fabric. His partner wriggled under him with a soft moan of ecstasy. His eyes were tightly closed and his hands were gripping the sheets on the side of his body. His home, his bed didn't feel the same as he experienced this mind blowing feeling.

Derek's eyes were clouded over with desire, his mind thinking of nothing but screwing the body in front of him until nothing remained. His lips sucked through the fabric once more, the penis underneath it jumping slightly and slowly rising. He pulled the briefs down with his teeth and his mouth almost touched the head. He stopped just short and sat up.

The sudden loss of body warmth scared Reid and he shot up. Violently he was pushed down and climbed on top of. He opened his chocolate brown eyes to find an equally brown phallus in front of his face. "Use that tongue of yours to calm me down." Morgan's voice came out in a heavy breath. "Reid…" he paused and pulled Reid closer to him. "Spencer."

Spencer took hold of the penis he had seen so many times in his mind and twice already with his eyes. He licked the slit and rubbed down to the base, carefully bringing his hand back up to the head. The first inch popped into his mouth, then the second, then the third, the fourth made him choke a little but he took it in anyway. Only half of the mans penis had made it into his mouth, but he could feel the pleasure running through his own body as he slowly moved his head back. His tongue slid across the rough yet strangely smooth skin of the cock, and his top teeth scraped against it in just the slightest way. Derek shivered as he was sucked off, his body tensing when Reid's mouth would enclose him.

He shoved Reid off of him, not as hard as would be expected, but hard enough to make his head hit the pillow. The boxer briefs resting on Reid's lower hips were brought down to his ankles and finally peeled off.

"Derek… I want to cum." Spencer had _that_ voice again. The voice that made Morgan want to fuck his brains out. The voice that sounded soft and deep but raspy and smooth at the same time. The voice that enticed this man who hated gay men to want this man. The voice that made Morgan cum just now with the small touch from his own hand. But that wasn't enough.

He looked at the amount of cum in his hand. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than usual. He hadn't masturbated since two days after Reid had sucked him off. He was saving it for Lauren. Still, that shouldn't have been enough to make him cum this much. He sneered at the thought of Reid bringing this on him. What had he done to himself? Why was Reid doing this much damage to him? Why was he able to get hard with a man in the first place? How could he have licked a penis, even if it was through cloth? Why was he enjoying the scent of Reid so much?

As thoughts whirled through his mind with no release, he realized he was hard again. He slathered the cum onto Reid's belly, then made a dotted trail with it to the puckered hole right under Reid's sack. The pale man moaned with ecstasy as he arched his back when one long finger entered his body. His tongue came out and licked his lips with such vigor that he had to bring his hand over his mouth to stop himself from biting it. Morgan spread Reid's legs more, his head coming down to nibble on the inside of the man's thigh. He moved up the body with his tongue, leaving a glistening trail from the groin to the neck. He kissed the younger man's lips once more and frowned.

"They're so wet," he said, biting Reid's lower lip. "Don't get too excited. This is a one time only thing."

Spencer gripped the sheet with one hand and Morgan's arm with the other. His facial expression was pained but happy at the same time. "I know," he replied.

Another finger went into his body and he shuddered. "W-wait! I have…I have lube." he said.

Morgan's eyebrow raised in a curious manner and he smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh really? Where is it, kid?"

Reid's arm slowly slid across the bed and he reached for the edge of the nightstand. His long limbs came just a little short and he tapped it with one, long, pale finger. "There. And-and condoms." He covered his dark red face.

"Hmm. Good on you then. It would have hurt otherwise then, huh?" Morgan crawled to the nightstand and opened the first drawer. There was a tube of plain lube and then a box of magnum condoms. Neither had been opened. "Ah, I see. You got these just for me, didn't you? You were really well prepared, kid. Come on. Let's do this, shall we?"

On that note, Morgan jumped back into position with the correct apparatus and flipped the skinny figure on the bed over so that he was on all fours, his head pushed into the pillows. His hands slid up Reid's thighs and eventually brushed against his sac. Reid quivered as the two fingers made it back in, this time with the lubricant. His belly almost touched the sheets underneath him, his back caving in every time he was thrusted into.

Morgan's head was a jumble of random thoughts. He wondered why he felt comfortable doing this to another man. He slipped another finger in, the taut muscle loosening up enough for him to stir up the brunettes insides. He swooped down, licking Reid's neck, stopping to plant kisses on his shoulder blades, then leaving a love bite on the small of his back. "Three fingers, Reid." He whispered into the ear of this bumbling piece of meat under him. "You're so slutty. You do this to yourself, don't you? You couldn't handle waiting for me so you touched yourself in anyway you could manage." One of his finger came out and he twisted the remaining two until Reid moaned loud enough to echo through the whole room.

"Did you ever use anything?" Morgan asked.

Spencer's mind swirled. He was vaguely aware that he was being spoken to, drowning in the ecstasy of having someone else inside of him. He licked his lips again and nodded. He scrunched the pillow under his head and hid his face further into it.

Morgan took all of his fingers out and smacked Reid's butt. He kneaded it and pushed it down onto the bed with his full force. "You're bony so I would never have expected you to have an ass like this." He smoothed over it, raking his fingers from the top of Reid's shoulders to just behind his knees. "You did? What did you use?" he asked.

His hair was somewhat in his face and he bit his pointer finger to stop himself from moaning any louder. "I- I used… a pen… a highlighter too… and-and my old travel toothpaste holder just once."

Morgan stopped and smirked. He turned Reid over and his face was a dark, velvety red. His eyes were so wet, he started crying when he looked Derek in the face. He turned his head away but Morgan yanked him back. "Oh hush. Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure lonely housewives do the same."

Morgan engulfed Spencer's lips, making them swell even more. "I'm sure if I tried I could get four fingers in, but why not just put it in now?" Morgan said.

Reid crossed his arms over his eyes and nodded approval. He was pulled up and forced to straddle Morgan. "Well, since I've been doing most of the work, why don't you help out?" His grin widened as he saw the confusion on Reid's face. His hair was soaked from sweat, clumped together on his forehead and neck. His lips were red, lustrous and swollen, and he was slobbering just a bit. His eyes were wide open and glossy, tears streaking his face.

Reid placed his hands on Morgan's bare, wet, and sexy chest, scraping just a little of his skin off. He placed his twitching muscle just above Morgan's hot, throbbing cock and slid down slowly. He gasped when the head made its way into his body. "You're not… you didn't put on the condom!" he moaned. It was hot. So so so hot. His body couldn't take it any more. With only the head in, he came onto Derek's stomach.

He was panting hard, his body felt tired. He relaxed just a little, and suddenly, almost all of the man he loves was inside of him. His upper body fell completely onto Morgan and his penis stood up once more. He grabbed Morgan's shoulders and tried to sit back up.

"I can't," he said, more tears flowing from his ducts. He sniffed and then was forced to exhale when Derek shot up with his hips.

"Gnngh!" Reid was panting like a runner in the dessert with no water. He pressed on his stomach and placed his hand on Morgan's thigh. He lifted himself and set himself back down. "Haah! Nnnah! Nnmm." Sweet, supple, moans blew from his body. He repeated the motion while underneath him, Morgan did nothing. He watched Reid's face contort in pleasure. His eyes watched the transformation of Boy Genius into Boy Slut. The boys eyes rolled to the back of his head, his lips were parted, making all sorts of foreign sounds. His hips moved in perfect sync with the pleasure his body desired. There was no way this was his first time. It was impossible.

"You seem used to this Reid. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Hngnah, ye-ye-yes! I-I am-mmmnn! You…first…sogoooood-ah!" His words jumbled together, his mind focused only on one thing: 'Fulfiill My Pleasure'.

"Shit, kid." Morgan said. He grabbed Reid's hips and stopped him mid-thrust. He sat up and slid back to make room at the top of the bed. He laid Reid down on his side and thrust into him as hard as he could.

"Ggnuugh!" Reid bit his index finger and covered his mouth with his other hand. Morgan thrust deeper and quicker, unable to hold out.

"I'm cumming," he said. Reid moaned out "Me too!" as he squeezed his cock.

"Do- Don't tighten up like-" Morgan pulled out with a trail of cum flowing from his dick. He had meant to pull out, but Reid had been holding him so tight, he made it impossible.

Morgan observed the mess below him. Reid was covered in various liquids. Cum, sweat, spit, lube, etc. He was so dirty. Yet Morgan didn't mind seeing him like this. The genius was cradling himself, almost lying in a fetal position.

"You should shower first. I'm not even close to being as dirty as you." Morgan whispered into Reid's ear. Reid sat silent for about another minute, and then slowly sat up.

"It…it hurts," he claimed. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"You want me to carry you to the shower then?"

Reid read Morgan's tone of annoyance and didn't want to push his luck. "No. I can get there myself." He gently swung his legs off the bed and tenderly placed them on the floor.

"Ah geez," Morgan's exasperated voice surprised Reid as he was picked up and taken to the bathroom. "I don't mind too much so lets shower together. I came inside of you, we have to clean it up really well. "

Spencer blushed and looked away from Morgan as he was set on the toilet while the older of the two made sure the water was fine. "After this bath, we're back to normal. I mean, I'll clean up the mess since your body is weak and all, but this was just a one time thing." He was helped to his feet and into the shower. "Got it?"

"Yes," he answered with his head hanging down.

"Interesting."

"Wh-what is?" Reid questioned.

"This." Morgan was pointing to the bruises on Reid's sides and thighs. "You bruise easily. That sucks."

"Ah, um, yeah. I thought you knew that…"

"Well, I did. But it's still weird seeing it like this. I mean," He put his hands up to the bruises. "They are exact replicas of my hands."

Reid turned around so he could face Morgan. "What are you doing? I can't wash your ass like this."

_The brunette looked at his teammate in the eyes. "I know. But before we get out of the shower and everything goes back to normal, can I ask for one thing?"_

"_I suppose so."_

"_Can you kiss me, one last time?" His eyes were starting to water but he was determined not to let any tears fall. Morgan stroked his stubble. He touched the side of Reid's face and pushed him right under the shower head. _

_"One last time," he echoed. His lips came over Reid's and their tongues entwined. Morgan sucked on Reid's tongue, since last time he did it, Reid loved it. I might as well give him a farewell treat._ he thought. Reid wrapped his arms aroundDerek's neck and Derek wrapped his arms around Reid's waist. He slid his hand up and down the smooth, white back, water droplets and streams from the shower making their kiss slippery. They pulled apart, stared at each other, and kissed once more, this time only a peck. Reid turned around and smiled to himself. Then his tears fell.

"You can wash me now." he said to Morgan. Tears streamed down his face that he camouflaged with water.

"Sure, sure. I'm on it." Though Morgan's hands were touching all over his body, he didn't feel lusty desires to high heavens, or a need for something to be inside of him, he just felt… comfortable. Perhaps he_ (could)_ manage with just this one night to remember.

"You dry up. I'm borrowing your deodorant… and your overcoat." He paused to look at Reid. "I have no shirt now, thanks to someone and your overcoat is probably the only thing that'll fit me."

Reid apologized with a hint of red on his face. He tried to finish getting clothed.

Morgan went out to the room and saw just what they had done. The bed was actually crooked now. It wasn't really facing the entrance door, it was facing the closet door. Their clothes were in front of the door and on the side of the bed. He put his underwear and pants on. There was a smell in the room that reminded him of sex between a man and a woman. He smirked and saw that the brand new tube of lubricant was already halfway gone. The box of condoms was crushed and on the other side of the bed. He placed both where they belonged and carried on to strip the bed of its sheets. There were wet spots everywhere. What each one was he couldn't tell, only the opaque smudges of liquid. He took the sheets to the small washing machine Reid had that could only fit half a load of regular clothes in one cycle. This meant only one of the sheets could go on at a time. He took the top one and put it in, since it was the dirties one. It took the brunt of their sexual encounter. The second one Reid would have to do later.

Morgan grabbed the coat he told Reid he was taking from behind the bedroom door and saw Reid from the corner of his eye, struggling to grab new sheets from the linen closet in his bathroom. He finally got them and then slouched over, rubbing his back.

"I'll put those on for you. Go brush your teeth or something." Reid complied and went to brush his teeth.

"All done. Now you can lay down and go to sleep. It's only almost 2. Get some sleep."

"…You're leaving now?" Reid asked. Morgan stepped out of the room and headed to the front door. Reid followed him, his heart beating fast, his breath coming in fast increments. He watched as the older man put on his shoes and opened the door.

"Yeah. I want to sleep too, kid. I'll see you at work."

"B-bye Morgan. See you…at work." The door closed and Reid dropped to his knees. He crawled to the door and cried uncontrollably. His breath was short, hiccups were the best he could do. He banged on the door, once, twice, thrice. He let go of the suffering he'd felt for the last two weeks and let it all out right there.

After about five minutes he stood up slowly. He was tired, exhausted and he only wanted to sleep. He plopped on his bed, snuggled under the covers, and cried a little more, until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And there went 5. 6 will come along... eventually. Really, I'm sorry! Thank you for the support! Please review! Oh, and what do you think is going to happen? Tell me and if I like it I might try to incorporate it into my somewhat planned ending ;)<p>

(_Of course credit would go to the idea generator :D_)


	6. 6: All Is Fine

_Here you go, chapter 6. I appreciate all of you for reading this and reviewing! REVIEWING IS LOVE AND LOVE NURTURES ME! ...bottom line, review. Please Enjoy C:_

* * *

><p>"And do you, Derek Morgan, take Lauren Orsafire, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"<p>

"I do." Morgan's smile was wide spread across his face. His eyes were dazzling and his hands were sweating.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. You may now kiss the bride."

Lauren's eyes watered and she moved in closer to Derek. Derek placed his hands around her neck and he smiled as his lips touched hers. They kissed for about three seconds and then Lauren squealed. The church erupted with clapping and loud hollers.

Garcia patted Reid on the shoulder. "It's okay, Junior Boy Genius. You and Lauren just weren't meant to be," she joked.

Prentiss smiled and playfully hit Garcia. "Oh, please. You know he's crying because he's emotionally affected. This is one of the times his robot is stored away and his emotions jump out into the open." She laughed as her and the now blonde woman gave each other a low five and ruffled Reid's hair.

"Leave him alone, ladies." JJ said. She had been watching Reid carefully the last few months. His figure was thinning and his eyes were lackluster and dull, though lately he had been getting slightly better. She smiled and put her hand on his knee. "Here. It's clean, I promise." Her white handkerchief was out and partially in Reid's hand.

"Thank you. I'm happy, really. My emotions just got the better of me." Reid forced a laugh and more tears came out involuntarily.

JJ looked down at her hand. Something was wrong and she'd find out what. Seeing Reid, who she considered her younger brother, like this was painful. His actions were weird, but strangely serene. There was something wrong, but could he be over it now? The only way she could bring her mind to peace was to find out exactly what had happened.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Garcia screamed. She was watching Prentiss 'drop it like it's hot' on the dance floor. "Hey lady! You have moves! Oh my goodness, drop it low Em-I-Ly! Woo!" Garcia joined her and they caught the attention of most of the people on the dance floor.<p>

"Wow." Reid's smile widened. "Excuse me." He said, his eyes suddenly opening and his head now facing the ground. JJ looked to where his eyes previously were and watched as Lauren and Derek danced close together, their bodies looking inseparable in the light.

She thought for a second, then jumped up to follow him. He had made his way to the terrace, a drink in his hand and his eyes silently watching the full moon. The stars around it paled in comparison to the brilliant white globe that demanded the attention of any and all creatures.

"You're so beautiful." He said to the moon. His hands reached toward it, his fingers trying to enclose it within a cage.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" JJ asked. She was leaning against the open doorway, the moons light reflecting on her blonde hair.

"Hey JJ." Reid acknowledged, turning and sticking a lock of hair behind his ear. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned.

"Oh, you know, watching the moon, gazing at the stars, listening to the crickets and whatnot."

Reid turned back to the balcony and rested his head on his arms. "I'm sure. What do you want to talk about JJ? I know that look of yours. You have the look that says 'I know something is suspicious.' "

JJ laughed and closed the door behind her. She put her hands on Reid's head and smoothed his hair for him. It was still a little messed up from earlier when Garcia and Prentiss had ruffled it.

"What's wrong, Spence?" His eyes wouldn't meet hers, his head stubbornly staying on the moon.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"I know something is wrong. I'm the mother of a four month old. I know when something is weird."

A whimper escaped from Reid's mouth. He shook his head and then came up. "If I tell you, anything if not everything, you cannot repeat it. Ever," he requested. Her eyes locked with his and she could finally see the pain and hate he'd been feeling.

"Of course. I can keep a secret, you know that. Don't keep it all in. You'll feel better once you discuss it with someone." Her hands rested on his and he smiled lightly at her.

There were chairs and a table on the edge and in the darkest area of the veranda. Reid pointed to them and JJ nodded. "Okay, we'll sit." She replied.

They made their way to the secluded area. His pulled 's chair out for her and sat himself down. His breath hitched, a lump forming in his throat. He cleared it and pushed his chair in closer to the table. His eyes misted over and he quickly wiped them before they could spill over.

* * *

><p>Reid looked at the calendar sitting on his fridge, held up by a giraffe magnet. The date of one month ago was circled in blue pen, marking an important day. He ripped the sheet off of the pad and cholericly threw it in the trash can. He sat down in his kitchen chair and sighed. Why was he still getting irritated by this? It was over. No more him and Morgan. No more.<p>

His phone rang and he jumped before realizing what it was. He trudged to his living room and picked it up hesitantly when he saw the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey," the heavy voice said over the phone. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing. Why?"

Morgan sighed and something rustled in the background. "Because I want everyone over at my house for dinner. I have some stuff to say and everyone should be there."

Reid fiddled with the corner of his couches pillow. "What time?" He looked at the clock across the room and saw that it was midday.

Morgan paused before answering. "You're coming? Cool. Around seven should be fine."

"Sure. I'll be there." He hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling.

"Chocolate Adonis, everyone is here already. I'm starving, could we puhleeaase eat?"

The doorbell rang and Reid saw no one getting up to get it. Morgan was still in the kitchen trying to get Garcia to calm down. "I've it," he sighed.

The door creaked as he pulled it and an unexpected face was waiting for him. "Spencer!"

"Lauren? Hello," he said, a smile making its way across his face. She put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "Long time no see," he tells her.

She laughs and pulls away gently as Morgan makes his way to the entrance. His eyes scrunched, Lauren rolled hers, and Reid looked towards the ground.

"You two know each other?" He questioned. His voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the others, their heads poking down the hall.

"You…didn't tell him?" Reid's voice came out no more than a squeak, a little above a whisper.

"No. I completely forgot." she claimed. "Hello Derek." She pecked him on the lips and pulled him into a hug. "Spencer and I met at the library," she added.

She released Derek from his hug and pulled a lock of Reid's hair. "How have you been?" There was concern in her voice, she was definitely thinking of the last time they had talked in the library.

Spencer smiled at her and started walking to the living room. "I'm fine. And by the looks of it, you are as well. Come in. I'll start introducing you." He stepped into a room full of expectant faces.

Garcia was closest so he started with her. "This is our 'computer kitten', Penelope Garcia."

She held out a hand to Lauren. "You met Junior Genius first? How unfair," she pouted.

Morgan took over. "I didn't know either, Garcia." He put his arm around Lauren and finished the introductions.

"You said you two met at the library?" JJ asked Reid. She had a piece of chicken parmesan balancing on her fork. Reid nodded.

"Did you two know who you were?" Morgan asked. Him and Lauren were sitting in front of the T.V, Hotchner had Morgan's small couch to himself, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ shared the long couch, and Reid was sitting in the two person love seat by himself.

Lauren looked over at Reid and smiled gently, her eyes glittering with reminiscence. "Yes, right away. Or rather, he noticed first, and then I did when I checked his book out."

Prentiss smirked and pointed her fork at Morgan. "You told Reid about her first then."

Morgan "Psh"-ed the idea right away. "The conversation came up and it accidentally slipped out."

Lauren cut her eyes towards him. "Oh, so you didn't want anyone to know about me, huh?"

Derek took her hand and kissed her palm. "Of course not. They'd be too jealous and work wouldn't have gone smoothly."

Garcia burst out laughing. "Smooth save, lover boy," she teased.

Lauren snatched her hand away playfully. "Uh-huh. I'm sure that's exactly why…" She turned towards Reid who hadn't really said anything since they sat down. "Are you really okay?"

Reid blushed then immediately nodded his head. "Yes. I'm better than before at least. Thanks for asking… Again."

The group watched the interaction of the two questioningly. "What is that about?" Morgan requested.

"Nothing, Derek. Nothing at all," she answered.

After about an hour of getting to know each other, the group was getting comfortable and a lot of different and sometimes strange conversation topics were approached.

"_How many men were there?" Prentiss practically yelled._

"_About twenty! And half of them were bare ass naked!" Lauren replied._

_XX_

"_Why did she let him do that?" JJ asked, horrified._

_Garcia laughed. "Darling, sometimes a little rough can be a lot of good."_

Morgan coughed and called Hotch and Reid to his room. "No, please… Carry on your… conversation," he told Lauren. She laughed and the other girls followed suit.

Morgan brought the two to his room and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and handed it to Hotch. "What do you think?" he asked.

Both Reid and Hotch looked to each other. "Um… so soon?"

Morgan looked at Hotch begrudgingly. "Yeah so soon. It's been four months… and this is the first time I've ever felt this way about someone. I love her. So much it hurts." His eyes clouded over with something ineffable. They looked so dreamlike, so ethereal, that Reid couldn't stand to pull him out of it.

"I think it's a great idea," he said, doing it anyway. Hotch nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm using the bathroom…where is it?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"You can use mine. It's right there." Hotch thanked Morgan and headed to the door that was pointed to.

Morgan watched Reid twirl his thumb and watch Hotch walk away. "You know, after that ring touches her finger… I don't want you to think about me that way anymore."

Spencer opened his mouth in shock. _At this point in time, does Morgan really think he's all I think about?_ "I haven't thought about you. Not since that night. How dare you have the audacity to say that to me. I don't think about you anymore. At all." Reid's eyes misted over with anger, his hand balling into a fist.

"Hey, no need to get angry, I was just making sure you know." Morgan placed the box back in its place, crossed his arms, and leaned against the door frame.

"I know. I understand. I comprehend. It's fine. I don't love you anymore."

Morgan's eyes seemed to clear and he stood straight. "You… were in love with me?" he asked incredulously.

Reid practically fell in on himself. "Not anymore," he repeated.

A dark, velvety laugh escaped from Morgan's lips. "Sorry. I thought it was just unnatural lust."

The toilet flushed and water ran. The two sat in awkward silence before Hotch came back.

"Spencer? What's wrong? You look angry," Lauren said. He shook his head and picked up his messenger bag.

"Nothing is wrong. I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you guys at work." He waved a hand and headed to the door.

He was slipping his shoes on when a hand came down on his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the subway," Lauren offered.

He smiled up at her. "Sure."

The elevator rang and they stepped inside. A mother and her child were there, and the boy cringed away from Reid. Lauren looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The Reid Effect. I repel any child or pet except for Clooney." She laughed and they made small talk all the way to the subway entrance.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" She asked. _Lauren is so kind, so sweet. She's so gentle, so generous and easy to get along with. She deserves better than Morgan. _

"I'm sure. Your boyfriend can be an idiot sometimes…but I hope you'll be happy with him."

Her smile seemed to brighten at the understanding of his implications. "Is he…?" the rest of her sentence faded in the city noise.

Reid shrugged and took her hand in his. "This is my number. Call me whenever you wish to." He squeezed her hand closed with his number around it and walked into the tunnel leading to the subway.

Spencer's voice was hoarse as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" His clock read 8:00 A.M on a Sunday morning and he cursed whoever was on the other side of the line.

"Spencer? It's Lauren." He cursed himself and took hers back.

"Morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning," she said back. "Sorry to wake you up so soon, but would you like to pick out cards with me?"

Reid sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Sure. I don't mind." He stretched and yawned.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I always took you as an early bird."

He chuckled. "I usually am. I don't know why but today I was still asleep. It's perfectly fine though. I'm not mad or anything of the sort."

"Good. I'll see you soon. Would you like me to come get you at around midday?"

"Yes, that works." He paused before carrying on. "Is Morgan really okay with us hanging out, Lauren?"

Lauren's soft giggle resonated through Reid's body and suddenly he felt a little happier. "Yes. Well, I made him okay with it. He has to deal because you're my closest friend now, Spencer. I'm happy we're as close as we are now. We really hit it off, didn't we?" she asked, jokingly.

He smiled at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it. "I'm glad as well. I'll see you later."

"Is this font good?" Lauren asked. She had a common, banal Arial font in her hands. Her eyes were stuck on the Edwardian Script and her hands kept reaching towards the Vivaldi.

Reid pointed to both. "Which one do you want out of these two?"

She laughed. "Morgan wants it to be simple. I'm already handling the cake so I thought why not let him decide the design for the cards."

Reid rolled his eyes. "If he really wanted to choose the font, he would be here with you instead of me. I really think he doesn't care as long as you choose it." Reid adjusted his watch over his sleeve and circled his collar. "Obviously you want one of these two. So choose one of the two." He smiled at her and she sighed.

"Behavioral analysts kill me. Okay… then… I think I want the… Edwardian." Her eyes were filled with anticipation and anxiety, raw emotions that filled the heart with fluff and pushed out any ominous thoughts from the head.

"I agree."

"I get to go all out!" Lauren squealed. Three other couples were in the store and they all stared at her and Reid.

The two were sitting at the counter with cake samples and catalogues and portfolios in front of them. "When are you two getting married?" The store clerk asked. Reid blushed and Lauren almost spit out the sample of chocolate cake she had in her mouth.

"Oh goodness, no. This is my friend, he's helping me with the preparations."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The clerk apologized, a blush almost as dark as Spencer's sprinkling her cheeks.

"It-it's fine." Reid replied.

Lauren smacked his arm. "You're cheeks get so red! I've never seen someone blush like that in my life!" Her laugh was contagious and soon all three of them were laughing.

"Thank you for your patronage," The store clerk called. She was sorting through the papers of Lauren's wedding cakes and a wide, strong smile crossed her face as she got to the last page containing the agreed price.

"How has the love life been Spencer?" Lauren asked, opening her car door.

Reid shook his head as he sat down in the passenger seat. "I've given up. But I'm on the look out for someone new." he added when he saw a frown on Lauren's face.

"You're not suffering anymore?" she inquired.

He pinched his nose under her scrutinizing eye. "Not as much. I'm sure I'll be fine soon. Really soon."

Satisfied with his answer, she tugged on his arm and started the car. "Come with me to Morgan's. I'll cook you dinner."

Morgan sat with Reid on the long couch while they waited for dinner to come. His eyes kept stealing glances at Reid and the victim of the glares couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You…Don't like Lauren, do you?"

Reid literally smacked himself on the forehead. "Jesus, Morgan, really? Of course I like her, but not in the way you're suspecting."

Morgan nodded in approval. "You better not."

Reid shrugged and rolled his eyes as he pulled his feet under him on the couch. "Sometimes I question your sanity and intelligence."

Morgan pounced on Reid and rolled him to the floor. He held him down with one arm and jauntily said, "I may not be as smart as you but at least I'm smarter than common people."

Reid laughed. "You say that, but you know you only wish that was true." His heart only faintly fluttering at the touch covering his body.

Lauren walked in and pinched Morgan's ear. "Stay off of my buddy. He's delicate and you're a brute." Reid smiled at her and watched as she let go and Morgan grabbed her into a firm but soft kiss.

"Dinner is ready, Derek, Spencer."

Morgan let her go so she could get to the kitchen before them.

"How you been, kid?" Morgan asked, mostly out of politeness rather than curiosity.

Reid straightened himself and watched Morgan's back retreat into the Kitchen. "Fine. All has been well."

* * *

><p>"I thought you were going to say that you were in love with Lauren!" JJ squeezed his arm and shook his shoulder. "Are you okay now?"<p>

Reid opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door opening and the subject of the conversation walking onto the terrace.

JJ glared at the man and "Humph"-ed as he made his way to the two.

Anger crossed through Morgan's eyes as he came up to Spencer. "Why did you tell her?" he demanded. Reid patted Morgan's cheek and pushed him away lightly.

"Calm down. It was like my own closing ceremony. She won't judge you for it, she understands perfectly well what happened and who started it. Congratulations." Reid walked to the now open door and made his way to the bar where Lauren was talking to some of her coworkers.

Morgan sighed and looked up at the sky, the ice in his glass clinking as he brought it to his lips. "Thanks," he replied to the empty air.

* * *

><p><em>GO My Gosh. The End has been reached! ...Well, there is a bonus that I'll be adding onto here, so... yeah. It's about Reid. Thanks for sticking with me for my chapter story :) See you guys maybe soon. <em>


	7. 7: Bonus Part One

_Just wanted to let you know that there will be no more Morgan. You don't have to read on! I just wanted to give Dr. Reid a nice ending :) The only reason I got the motivation to do this again is CountryChic1. So this chapter is dedicated to her! :D_

* * *

><p>A thin and lanky brunette sat at the end of a long table, reading books that had no business being in a public library. He seemed to find one he predominantly liked -the only indication of this being the grin that crossed his face- and he stood up to head to the library check out counter.<p>

Upon his arrival to said counter, he saw a familiar face and the grin immediately changed into a bright smile. His teeth were showing, all thirty-two of them. "Hello, Spencer!" Lauren chimed.

Reid replied, "Hey, Lauren," and handed her the book.

She rubbed her barely showing belly of only two months, and took the book. "If you wait for me, I'll be done in about twenty minutes." Her voice was apologetic, most likely for asking him to wait so long.

Reid's mind rushed back to almost an exact year before, but only for a millisecond. "Sure," his smile brightened as she waved good-bye with a "See you later".

He wandered back to his table and caught the bright green eyes of a child, no older than seven. He held Reid's stare for about a minute and smiled at the man. His long, curly hair bounced as he jumped up and rushed into Spencer's legs.

The brunette stared at the child questioningly, wanting to peel the boy off of his legs. "Um…You… you are…" He stuttered.

"Sorry, sorry. I like books too." His smile was blinding, his eyes glittered as if he had just found national treasure. "I saw you. You were reading. You read a lot. You read waaaaaay a lot. Can you read to me?"

Reid's brow furrowed in utter confusion. A sudden warmth engulfed his body and he relaxed. This child had suddenly run up to him and actually liked him. _Is the Reid Effect still in…effect? _He asked himself. He spotted another child who accidentally made eye contact with him. _No, still present_, he affirmed as the child brought his stare down and hid his face behind a Dr. Seuss book.

Spencer hesitated in answering, and just as he had opened his mouth, he was interrupted. "Be good, Sanford." Lauren had come into vision and Reid pointed to the child wrapped around his legs.

"Aunty Lor!" The boy, now identified as Sanford, yelled.

"Ssshh, hon. We're in a library." She bent down to hug the boy still hanging onto Reid and kissed his forehead with a motherly kiss.

A man with skin the color of chocolate came up behind Lauren. His jeans were sagging, but not enough to make a person turn their head in disgust. His pants were tucked in his tan Timbs, the tags still on. He had a v neck shirt on, a burgundy color, that clung to his body enough to still look professional and hot all at the same time. He gripped the back of Lauren's neck playfully and squeezed it twice.

Spencer watched in slight fascination as the man moved. His limbs were long and well built. His chest and back were large and well toned. The profiler's attention snatched back to the present.

"What the hell, Darius?" Lauren snapped, yanking herself from the man's grip in mock anger.

_Darius? Persian…for king. His demeanor suits it. The way he carries himself. Wait, did Lauren just curse?_

"Why is Sanford wandering the library alone?" Lauren then proceeded to prying the boy off of Reid.

The man, Darius, seemed to notice Spencer then, and smiled at him. His canine's were especially sharp. "He got excited, Lauren." His smirk made Spencer's heart skip, if only a little.

Lauren sighed, "This is my little brother, Darius. And this is his son, Sanford," she paused and looked at her brother. "This is Spencer Reid, my best friend." Lauren smiled as a blush crossed Reid's face.

"Nice to meet you, Darius." Reid held out his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." He took the hand outstretched and shook it firmly. His grip made Reid shudder, but not enough for either to notice. "Was the wedding nice?" He asked.

Reid had a questioning look on his face. "Um…"

"I wasn't there. I just got back from Australia." Reid nodded and Darius carried on by his own volition. "I was there for work and my marriage." He waved a hand as if to dismiss it entirely. "Divorce is a bitch and I'm glad it's all over." Another smirk crossed his face until he realized Sanford was staring at him.

"Sorry to hear that," Reid replied, watching the son and father exchange glances.

Emerald green eyes pulled away and once again met Reid's. This time he smiled. "Can you read to me, Spencer?"

"Don't be, I'm not." His eyes weren't on Reid, though. They were on his son.

Reid nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." The smile was still on his face when he nodded to the father.

Lauren laughed when Sanford jumped and ran into the poetry book section and Reid cast an inquisitive look at her. "What a precocious child," he stated.

"You have no room to talk, Doctor."

Reid shot a light glare at Lauren. She laughed in return and patted her brother on the shoulder. "You said you wanted to talk, I think now would be the best time."

Darius watched as Sanford pulled the really skinny, nerdy, yet somehow exquisite brunette by the hand when he hadn't followed. "It's fine. You guys go."

He smiled at the man who was easily pulled by a seven year old. "Thanks."

Reid nodded and finally followed Sanford, sliding the hand that was holding his wrist into his hand, and comfortably too.

"I want you to read me this one!" Sanford pushed a book into Spencer's free hand just as he had sit down. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes and an apologetic look crossed his face as he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. Daddy said I have to call people older than me with a mister. So do I have to call you Mr. Spencer?" He sat on the ground in front of Reid and patiently waited for an answer.

Reid looked down at the book and smiled to himself. "No, you can just call me Spencer. And I'll call you Sanford. Okay?"

The emerald eyes shone again and he was reminded of the boys aunt. He opened _British Poets of the Eighteenth Century_ and found his favorite poem. "You really want me to read this to you?"

The seven year old nodded. "Please."

"_She walks in beauty, like the night  
><em>_Of cloudless climes and starry skies…"_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, chapter two should be up soon...maybe?<em>


	8. 8: Bonus Part Two

_YEY! Chapter two! Alright, I'm happy with it. I hope you are too :D_

* * *

><p>Ch. 2<p>

_Lauren's POV_

"How many years were you and her married, Darius?" I asked rhetorically. This woman makes me hate my sex.

He sighed at me. Like I was annoying him? Excuse me? It's the other way around, little brother. Do not irritate me. "Six." His answer was a little acidic but I let it pass.

"Exactly. And now you divorce? You shouldn't have married her in the first place." I hated her. Cindy or Sydney. Same difference. She wanted Darius to marry her, that's why she purposely "forgot to take her pill". I could feel my face scrunch in disgust. Then once they had the baby she didn't want him to be "fatherless" or brought up in a "broken home".

"I didn't exactly want to, Lor. It happened. I had to take responsibility for my baby."

Not that I don't love my baby Sanford, but he ruined his life for this. His basketball scholarship went down the drain, and his potential football scholarship wasn't even an option. Sure, his job as a nutritionist and personal trainer brought in the money but he didn't love it like he did the court and field.

"I know, Darius, I know. I'm proud of you for that. And I love you both. I just don't see why _she _cheated on you when _she_ was all over you. I really can't stand that bitch and I know I never will." I checked the clock. Only five minutes had passed and I was already on the verge of busting a vein. I took a few calming breaths and used my own exercises to analyze the situation, exercises I use with my patients, might I add.

"I'll be home now, though. I'm staying here. And she'll only be seeing Sanford on Christmas and summer holidays, I made sure of that," Darius looked to be thinking back to the court he had been in only a few days ago.

"You found a job so soon?" I asked. I leaned against a book shelf and rubbed my lower back. This baby was cramping me up with no consideration and I swear I had no less than seventeen lavatory breaks.

"Yeah, at the hospital. They just happened to hear that I was coming back to the States…" he threw an accusing but grateful look to me. Yes, he knew. "And they asked me to work for them. I accepted."

I sighed in relief, a bit of the chip on my shoulder fluttering away. "Good. I was missing my family."

Light banter was thrown back and forth and before we knew it, another ten or fifteen minutes had passed.

"Spencer!" I squealed. Poor him and this whole _Reid Effect._

Darius nodded and pulled my arm as I turned. "Right, about that… Who is he?"

I sagged and rolled my eyes. Did I not just introduce him? "I told you, his name is-" Darius cut me off…Rude.

"That I get. What I don't get is why my shy son is all over Spencer Reid like white blood cells on a virus."

I laughed at his comparison. Ah, healthy, athletic people. "They're both genius'. It's cute, really. Spencer is shy too, and children usually hate him…along with pets…except for Clooney…Yeah."

Darius stared at me. "That's strange. It's the same with Sanford. I tried to get him a small dog and the thing almost shrunk, it was huddled into a ball most days. We had to give it back because I couldn't watch it suffer anymore." Darius smirked at the memory, of the purely cerebral approach his son took to the situation. "He doesn't enjoy normal things either. He's so…grown. It's scary actually, how sometimes he notices things before I do in the psychological horror films I force him to watch with me." A contemplative look crossed Darius' face. "Actually, more often than not, he ends up laughing or criticizing the movie. It's no fun anymore."

I smiled at my brother. "Have you taken him in for IQ testing, literacy testing or anything of that sort?"

Darius shrugged. "Intelligence cannot be quantified. I say let him live out the way he wants and watch how it goes from there." Another five minutes had passed.

"Perhaps we should go see your best friend and my son." Darius laughed as realization struck me again.

"I have a question, Darius." I needed to know, and he had to tell me.

He waited for it to be spoken as we slowly made our way back to Spencer and Sanford. "What?" he asked, when he couldn't take it anymore and the two males were in our sights. I cleared my throat and finally asked.

"How much money is she asking for? And what of the man she was sleeping with?"

Darius' eyes darkened at the question and suddenly his body tensed. I seem to always make people who are not in my office as patients uncomfortable.

_Spencer's POV_

"_And my soul stretched  
><em>_its wings out wide,flew through the silent lands  
>as though it were flying home."<em>

I had just finished reading Sanford the only Eichendorff poem I saw when two figures emerged from around the corner. I could tell by their body language that something was not right so I closed the book, set it on the chair as I stood, and helped Sanford stand as well. His long sleeved shirt was extremely soft and I couldn't help tugging on it as he drew in closer to me.

Darius was clearly irritated. His face held a menacing glare that was directed at neither me nor Sanford. He stared at his son and it softened, but not enough to stop the possible viewers of the glare from fainting…though I know that that's impossible.

"Come now, Sanford. Lets go," his voice was flat, probably so as not to alarm Sanford more than the glare had, and not to cause distress in the library.

I put my hand on the boys shoulder comfortingly. "I…I want to stay with Spencer," he replied. He held my fingers and looked at his father, his eyes showing just a hint of fright.

"You have to go with your father, Sanford." Suddenly I felt guilty for grabbing his shoulders. I rubbed his fingers and placed his tiny hand in his fathers large, outstretched one. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Will I see you again?"

I smiled at him. He was so cute and reminded me of his aunt so much. I nodded. "Only if your father is okay with that." I said it hesitantly, not knowing if Darius would be. After all, I had just did something terribly rude, even if it was unintentionally.

The man sighed more out of inconvenience rather than annoyance. "Do you have a cell phone, Doc?" he asked me, pulling his out.

I told Darius my number and he saved it so Sanford could see. "You can call me anytime you want to talk. My cell phone is on me at all times so it's fine." I swiped a thumb against Sanford's face and he smiled an open mouth smile.

His father did too as he gripped him with his tiny hands and intertwined their fingers. "Okay, Sanford. Let's go now?"

Sanford nodded happily. Darius asked me to pull out my phone. "I'll give you my number so you know it's us when we call." He lowered his voice and leaned in towards me. "Sorry about this."

I shook my head and took my phone out. Honestly, I didn't mind Sanford. "You give in easily to your son."

Darius chuckled and thanked me before setting off down the aisle, a happy seven year old bouncing next to him. Lauren smiled at the sight of them. "Sanford really liked you, Spencer. That's the first time I saw him like that with someone other than me or Darius…even his own mother fights for his attention." Her face had a hint of malice, her voice a tad bit dagger-like.

I joined Lauren as she headed home and stopped when I saw the Starbucks. "Sorry, Lauren, will you be okay by yourself?" I had to ask one more time, just to make sure. I love coffee, but I love Lauren too. Why are decisions like this so hard to make? On one hand I could gratify my caffeine desire. On the other, I could walk my friend to her humble abode and feel satisfied in a way that exceeds bodily needs. A compromise could be made. Or maybe I could let her decide. I could always-

"Yes," she reassured me for what had to be the fourth time, jolting me from my mind rant. "Go get your needed coffee."

She knew me so well.

DSDS

It was seven p.m. and Spencer thought that two hours in Starbucks was more than enough time. He made his way to the train station and on the platform he had seen the exact same Timbs, v neck, and sort-of-but-not-really-baggy-jeans. Only this time without child. His heart jumped as he recognized the handsome face, and the two women who were slyly hanging behind said face. Darius smiled and waved as Spencer walked closer.

The two dabbled in light conversation, only discussing Sanford and his strange attachment to Spencer. The train came and they both got off at the same stop. Spencer laughed and Darius smiled, walking with Reid in the same direction. Reid crossed the street after waving good bye to the darker man. Unfortunately, they hadn't actually parted directions until they both came to a stop at their apartment buildings…directly across the street from each other. This time Darius joined Spencer's small laughing fit and jogged across the street to the brown eyed, honey haired beauty.

He smirked. "Would you like to come over for dinner? Sanford would definitely be happy. It's not much since we literally just moved in, but it's better than eating alone." His hands were out of his pockets now, playing with his keys, making them jingle.

Reid smiled and agreed. "Sure. I wouldn't mind stepping away from my building for a meal across the street."

Darius opened the apartment building door and let Reid in first.

"Of course not. That would be rude… and you're not rude, are you, Dr. Reid?" A smirk that was much more playful, much more… carnal, made Spencer blush.

"N-never," he slipped out, and followed Darius up the first flight of stairs, to his apartment.

Sanford opened the door and his mouth pulled into a huge, face splitting smile. His hands reached up, his legs bounced and he practically jumped through the roof with happiness. "Hi Spencer!" His voice cracked and he swung his arms around Reid's thighs. "Are you here for dinner?"

Spencer smiled and carded through the thick curls, reminded of how much like his they felt. _His mother must have been Caucasian_. "Yes, I am. Thank you for having me."

Sanford let Reid go and ran back to the living room. "I'm doing homework! And extra credit work. I love being in first grade. I can learn things that I can't learn from books and daddy."

"You read a lot. A lot a lot." Reid repeated the words the boy had told him hours ago. He followed Darius into the kitchen as the man stuck his tongue out at his kid. As he watched Darius pull out a pot and fill it with water, he could see an after image of the man he had only just recently gotten over. But seeing _this_ man, how elegant his actions were, Reid's heart fluttered uncontrollably. His eyes darted and his hands hadn't stopped moving. Mentally shaking himself he placed his bag next to the table and stood against the sink. "Would you like my help?"

Reid could see a chuckle course it's way through the man's back. The action made him shudder in a delicious way. "Nah, I got it. Thanks though." He paused and poured some rice in the pot. "Well, actually, you could wash three bowls and forks for me."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! Please review!<em>


	9. 9: Bonus Part Three

Hello chapter three... technically nine I think haha. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Ch. 3<em>

"I brought lasagna." The doctor handed his package to the man who had one hand stretched out to accept it and the other holding the door open.

"There is nothing better than Italian." He closed the door after the brunette and opened a corner of the container. "Especially when it's homemade. Look at you, Spence, cooking for yourself…and us."

Reid rolled his eyes and bent down to envelope Sanford in a warm, firm hug. "Hello, Sanford. Have you been well?"

Sanford lifted his arms as he gently wriggled out of Reid's grip and ran to the living room. He came back with a test. "Look! I got a ninety-six on my math test."

Darius tugged on one of his kids curls, returning the container to Spencer. "He's bragging but I do have to say that that is his lowest grade of the year." He cut his eyes as Sanford returned the test to his bag. "I'm so disappointed," he called jovially.

Sanford came back and looked at Reid carefully. "He's kidding, right?"

"Of course." Reid cast a mock disapproving glance at Darius. "Now, I'm hungry and I want to eat so I'm going to start dishing up."

"I'll help you Spencer!" Sanford volunteered, running to the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'll sit down…on the couch… comfortably." Darius grinned when he received a glare from both of the males standing in the kitchen doorway. "I deserve it. I work ha-ard." He drew out the last word with a wiggle of his finger and headed to the living room.

Spencer grabbed Sanford by the collar lightly, playfully, and tugged him into the kitchen. "Okay collaborator, you get the plates and I'll get the utensils. Now tell me what insipid means."

Reid and Sanford had developed this habit of playing a vocabulary game. Reid would give a random word and Sanford would define it. A probing look overcame the boys face as he racked his brain. "Insipid? Use it in a sentence."

Spencer scooped some of his homemade dish onto a plate Sanford handed him. "My first trial of lasagna was insipid and utterly tasteless."

Sanford handed another plate to Reid. "No taste… um, bland?"

"Yes, very good." He picked up one plate, handed it to Sanford with a fork, and took the other two himself. "Lets go, Genius."

DSDS

"How was your day at work?" Reid asked. He had just finished his lasagna and was putting his plate on the coffee table. Sanford was snuggling in one of the chairs he had brought in from the kitchen. Reid was sitting on the couch with his back against the arm, Daruis on the other side. He played with the hem of his vest and brought his knees to rest under his chin.

"Relaxing. The only one who gave me trouble today was the old man I was telling you about."

"Right," Reid replied. "The man who loves crass language and females and whatnot."

"Yes, him. Otherwise, like I said, relaxing."

"And how was your day, Sanford?" Reid asked, putting a hand in his long hair and tugging it lightly. Sanford looked up to the couch from the side of his chair, up at Spencer, and his eyes twinkled.

"There's a girl named Maria and she's really pretty. Her hair is sleek and shiny, her eyes are really dark brown and they're glossy. I think I'm in love and I want to marry her." His expression was serious.

The grown men both laughed, Reid trying to hide it as a bewildered Sanford watched them. "Do you have girls you like too?"

Reid stopped laughing and blushed. "No, not right…now." He looked over to Darius who was eyeing him curiously through squinted eyes. He checked his watch and huffed when he noticed a full ten seconds of bubbling laughter had ensued.

Darius started laughing louder, his legs shaking and the drink in his hand swishing. "You're too nerdy!"

Reid scoffed. "Yes, I know. Bookworm, etcetera." He turned to Sanford and ruffled his hair with the hand that was buried in it. "Well, Sanford. If you do want to marry her, perhaps you should wait until the both of you are of age. That would probably be the best thing to do." The emerald eyes kept his and the holder of those eyes nodded with conviction upon receiving the advice.

"Okay, Sanford," Darius fought the laughs trying to escape his rib cage. "Time for a bath, then off to bed."

"Yes, sir, daddy."

DSDSDSDSDS

Darius plopped on the couch next to Spencer and perched a leg on the table in front of him. "The fish tonight was good, Doc." He rubbed his stomach and burped for emphasis.

"Oh wow, really polite, Darius."

"Hey, I'm formal through my whole day, in front of you I can do whatever the hell I want."

Spencer's cheeks burned a light pink and he smiled softly as he stared at Darius from the other side of the couch. The darker man smiled back and turned forward towards the television. The brunette followed suit but a sad downturn took the place of his smile. _Here I am again, falling for a straight man. Of course, why would that change?_

* * *

><p>Review please! Hope you liked! Maybe two or three more parts? I think I'm getting carried away with this lol The last scene is from another night. Like, I tried to make them seem more familiar to show a time pass? I guess.<p> 


	10. 10: Bonus Part Four

_... Enjoy?_

* * *

><p>CH4<p>

"Here, coffee," Darius said, handing a steaming mug to Spencer and one to Sanford. "Hot chocolate for you, little man."

Today was a rare Saturday off. Sanford was scheduled to go through a human intelligence test. The condition he set forth was that if he did the testing, Spencer could stay over night and that he and Spencer could steal his dad's memory foam bed. Darius accepted readily, the profiler encouraging him to let his son test.

"_I mean, does he really need to, though?" Darius sighed, his head leaning against the back of the couch. He stared at Spencer from the corner of his eye._

"_I did, when I was his age. It was nice to know that I wasn't totally out there, that there was a way for me to at least…cap my intelligence. It can't be quantified, I do think that, but it's good to know that I'm not strange, that it's happened before, that someone out there can… identify what's different about me."_

_Darius squinted his eyes. "So, you don't want to be unique?"_

_Spencer shook his head and turned his body towards the man beside him. "I don't mean that. It's just, I was so alone. I had no one but my sick mom and my workaholic father to talk to. He left. She was always having… episodes and I couldn't care for myself like I wish I could have. When I tested," he sniffed, but when Darius looked he wasn't crying. "It felt good to know that I was different, but not alien or outlandish."_

_The darker man sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Okay, let's ask him." _

All three males were dressed, sipping on their cups quietly as the news droned on in the background. Spencer had brought his overnight bag and left it in Darius' room, where Sanford had moved his pillow and blanket.

Darius and Spencer were squished together, Sanford sprawled out on the left side of the couch, his feet slung over Spencer's legs. Darius had his arm behind the brunette to create more room between them. The seven year old sighed and turned towards the inside of the couch.

"You feeling okay?" Spencer asked, leaning toward the boy and carding through his hair with his right hand. His body turned and he gripped the legs in his lap, pulling them down a little so that Sanford was almost sitting on his lap.

"I am. I just want to get a good score."

Spencer smiled and tugged a few locks, causing the boy to look at him and smile. "Don't worry about that. Just worry about doing your best."

Sanford cocked his head to the side and pulled his legs away. He turned around and snuggled into Spencer's side. "What did you get on your test?"

The brunette pulled his legs up and under Sanford. He half cradled the seven year old. "Well, I took it and got a score of 187."

Darius pinched the other side of Spencer. "Ow! What was that for?"

"So I knew you were smart but you never told me you were Einstein genius."

Squinting his eyes at the man he rubbed his 'injured' arm comfortingly. "You never asked! Besides, I thought that maybe Lauren had told you." Spencer drew small circles on the hand Sanford had placed on top of his. His other arm was now wrapped around the boy's shoulder. There was a mess of legs as Sanford bounced his on top of Spencer's.

"Fair point, I guess." He checked his watch. Silence passed and the news went off after a few minutes. "Are you guys almost ready? We should leave in like, ten minutes."

Spencer squeezed Sanford's shoulder gently. His hands comforting to the youngest in the room. "Are you?"

Sanford nodded gently, his curls bouncing with every motion. "Good," Spencer said, gently untangling their limbs, kneeling on the ground, and sitting the boy on the edge of the couch. "Lets put our shoes on and then we can leave. How about I treat you and your dad to pizza when you're done?"

The solemn expression on the boy's face was replaced with a smile. "Okay!"

DSDS

Darius stood for the fourth time and paced around the room for another twelve minutes. He sat back down and the profiler watched him fiddle with the hem of his shirt and the little figure on his breast pocket. Spencer was sitting with his legs crossed on the chair, his shoes set under him neatly on the ground. He had a book spread across his lap, a large, heavy one that pushed his legs down into the seat. It was silent as the two of them stayed in the waiting area of the office.

Quick, light footsteps made their way down the hall and jumped into the chair next to Darius. The father scooped his happy son up and ruffled his hair. "How'd you do?"

Sanford grinned. "Very well, I think. Dr. Shuster is coming soon to talk to you. After that," He paused, pointing at Spencer who was putting his shoes back on. "Pizza!"

"Correct," Spencer replied happily, putting his book away.

"Mr. Orsafire?" A man in a lab coat came through the same doorway Sanford had just run from. "My name is Dr. Shuster, I was the one administering the test to your son."

Darius stood and set his boy down next to Spencer, who gripped the small, brown hand that was slid into his. The doctor lead him to his office and the two boys left behind planned where they would go for pizza.

"Hello, Mr. Orsafire." He greeted once more. Darius smiled and offered a hand but the doctor just stared at him. "As I said before, I gave your son the test. He did well, I can tell just by the way he left the room. However, the test results won't be back for another week." Darius almost snarled as he pulled his hand back. "On another note," the doctor watched the man from over his glasses. He fiddled with the two pencils sitting on his desk.

Darius crossed one leg over the other, the tennis shoe in the air bouncing in an angry pattern. The doctor continued, "I see that you came here with a man…" He picked up the pencil and rolled it between his thumb and pointer.

Darius' eyes narrowed. "I did. A friend of ours. Do you have a problem with that doctor?"

This time the doctor narrowed his eyes. "I do. I find it strange when two of the same sex pair up. Even stranger when they raise a child together. Horrible when that child ends up the same way as their 'parents'." His face pulled in disgust and it was audible in his voice.

With his eyes twitching, Darius replied. "I believe I told you he was just a friend. Even if he wasn't, you have no say in how I raise my child. He's a blossoming brain and half of the reason for that is my friend out there. He's the one who encouraged me to bring my son in for testing. He's the only thing keeping my son entertained from the small fry work they give him in school. Not to mention the fact that I'm sure he's twice as smart as you, unless you got a score higher than 187?" Darius' mouth curled up and he basically growled. "I'll raise my son how I want. He'll be perfectly fine."

The doctor was speechless for about ten seconds. He shook his head. "Well, he is just a friend so I'm sure your son will grow properly. Besides, he's of your blood, correct? That must mean you're straight. I apologize, I wasn't thinking thoroughly." He smiled as if that would push away everything that had transpired.

Darius almost screamed. "Did what I just say mean nothing? Is it even possible to-"

"Daddy?" A small voice came from behind the door and it opened. Spencer was standing there, his face as red as he could possibly be. The attention went to the red faced agent. He pulled the young child in the door, closing it behind them. His lip twitched with anger and Darius almost opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, friend of Dr. Norman, who called in this favor." He let go of Sanford's hand and moved towards the desk, his hands slamming softly on the surface. "Don't you know that studies upon studies have been conducted? Children raised by gay parents have just as much chance as children with straight parents to be healthy, successful and well-adjusted." Sanford jumped at the thunderous tone of Spencer's voice. He had never heard it go that loud before. He walked by his father and stood next to him, watching Spencer with wide eyes. "They are definitely more accepting and tolerant. Out of sixteen thousand people, only two-hundred and forty-eight were raised by a gay or lesbian couple. Of those two-hundred and forty-eight people, twelve were found to be gay or lesbian. Would you like to know the statistic for those straight parents and how many of their children turned out to be homosexuals? Thirty-seven percent. From my point of view, it would seem as though straight people make babies, and those babies end up being gay. Is that a problem? No, but you people make it sound like it is. You people are the reason so many suicides happen, why the children run away, are bullied and think that there is something wrong with them. When there isn't! We're fine. We're people too, we deserve to have the same rights straight couples do." His eyes started to water, from both anger and sadness. "You have no right to judge us."

Darius clamped a hand on the brunette's shoulder and he shuddered. He'd just given himself away. He'd told the man he liked that he was gay and-

"He's not worth your intelligence, Spencer. Lets go." Darius took Spencer's wrist in his hand and pulled the profiler and his son out of the room. After pushing them in front of him, he poked his head back into the office. "The results will be in in a week, correct?"

The doctor nodded slowly. "Y-yes." Darius knocked on the door as a dismissive gesture and left.

_Spencer Reid_

I chewed on my bottom lip as the waitress sat us at a table. She smiled and handed us our menus. "What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked, pulling out a note pad and pen.

"Uh, he'll have an apple juice, I'll have a coke and a water for him." He said, gesturing towards me. I almost cringed and thought better. My eyes were already red and puffy from my silent crying in the car. He said nothing the whole way, Sanford said nothing, at least not until we got to the restaurant.

"What kind of pizza are we getting?" The seven year old asked, pulling the menu out of my light grip. "I like sausage but I kind of want ham."

Not able to stay quiet any longer, I smiled at him. "Well, how about we get a large two-topping pizza?"

His smile grew and he nudged me with his elbow. Darius was across from me, his hands folded under his chin, elbows on the table. His eyes were trained on me, my cheeks were almost always red the whole time. Sanford tugged on a lock of my hair and I turned towards him, his father's gaze still on me. "So we can get sausage _and_ ham? Yes!" He said, hopping in the seat a little.

The waitress came back and set our cups down, passing us straws when she was finished. "What'll you guys be having today?" She asked, her face pulled in a permanent but sincere smile.

"Two-topping pizza! Sausage and ham, ma'am!" Sanford handed her the menu and sipped from his juice.

"You're so cute," she said, sending him a wink. The boy blushed and hid his face in the sleeve of my cardigan. She rushed off to put in our order.

Darius' cell phone rang and finally his eyes left my face. I wanted to sigh in relief, but Sanford was pushing me to give him another word. "Liberation," I told him.

DSDS

Lauren's car was parked outside of Darius' apartment building. I gulped audibly and she opened her car door.

"I'm not asking for a key," she joked, as she held her arms out for me to engulf. "But next time be a little more accurate in the timing you guys get home!"

"Yeah, I can do that, I'm sorry." Darius replied handing Sanford's hand to her. "Spencer, could you give Lauren my keys, please. We'll be heading to yours."

I was driving his car- _You need the practice_, he told me a few days ago- so I handed them to her as she gripped Sanford. Her questioning look almost made me cringe but I shook my head as if I didn't know and followed Darius, who was heading to my building. "Bye Sanford. I'll see you soon," I told him, his free hand waving erratically at me.

Darius stopped at my door since he didn't have the entrance key. I opened the door and let him grab it as I made my way to the elevator. He followed me to the fourth floor's third room, my room. I opened my door and set my messenger bag by my door.

"Y-you know where the couch is," I said, pointing down my small hallway and awkwardly shrugging towards the right, my kitchen. "Anything to drink?" I asked him, as his footsteps went deeper into my house.

"No, I'm good. Just sit down and lets talk." I groaned and he heard. "I'm not gonna kill you or beat you up. Promise. I just want to talk."

I felt the blood shoot to my face and I tried to calm down as I poured myself a glass of water. I drank slowly and set the empty glass down. "Okay, I'm coming."

I made my way to the living room and sat gingerly on the table across from him. Darius stared at me more until I looked away from him. He finally broke the quiet with "So… you're gay."

I snorted. "Nice way to break the ice, Darius." He smiled at me.

"I just meant… I didn't know. You could have told me. I mean, I wouldn't have judged you. I'm not. We can still be friends, if that's what you're worried about. You closed up after that explosion and I don't want you to think I'm like that jerk." He was nervous, babbling and looking me in my eyes. I smiled gently at him, hoping it would relax him.

"Thank you. I believe you," I said as he opened his mouth. "I just didn't know how to tell you." I contemplated what I was going to say next. If I said what I wanted to, would it make a difference? Deciding I can trust him, I said it. "When I told Derek, he flipped out on me and things were awkward for a little bit."

Darius' eyebrows shot up. "I see. I'm sorry. You and him are best friends, right?" I nodded. "He…doesn't seem the type."

"I know. We're fine now, obviously, but it hurt, you know. I… didn't want to go through that again."

The older man squinted his eyes. "Does… Lauren know?"

I nodded. "She took it better than I did." Darius laughed.

"That's my sister." He paused. "Does anyone else know, like on your team?"

I shook my head. "JJ pushed me into telling her and I think Garcia may have suspicions about me, but I probably… that's it."

"I'm sorry that I put you on the spot. I was just trying to think through a way to let you know that everything's fine. That I'm not gonna put you out or anything, you know?"

"I do," I replied, the smile on my face faltering.

"Good. I mean, if it wasn't for you, Sanford and I wouldn't have food half the time."

I laughed as I stood. "If not for you guys I would have never learned how to cook."

He joined me and I backed up, going around the table to the entrance of my hall. "This weekend is rare for Lauren and Derek so we should probably get back." I turned around to walk towards the door but stopped and turned back around. "Sorry for stealing your bed tonight," I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. I can feel your sincerity."

* * *

><p><em>Uh so... This is getting longer than I thought it would be. But... I like it. Probably three more chapters, though they may be long. Bare with me. <em>


	11. 11: Bonus Part Five

_... UH SOOOOO...yeah, it's longer than I thought lol Shinji had no idea what waves are so I'm telling all of you now. When a black man isn't bald, he usually has a short cut or a fade. When their hair is short like it usually is, there are waves on the top of their head. A lot of the time, like my family did, if they didn't have a freakin durag they had their hard brush or a hand brushing the waves forward. I touched my dads head or messed with his waves, best believe I got the crap slapped outta my hand lol. So now you know if you didn't._

_This is the Beta-d version. Sorry about that :D_

* * *

><p>CH5<p>

Sanford was sitting on top of the living room table, staring intently at the two adults. They were both showing signs of nervousness and discomfort. Spencer was fiddling with the buttons on his cardigan, his watch jingling with each movement. Darius was constantly touching his face, scratching his nose, rubbing the back of his head, straightening out his waves, looking everywhere but his son.

"Why do you guys always leave me out?" Sanford sounded a little sad, his eyes still watching both men intently, like that of a lion watching its prey.

"W-well, Sanford, sometimes adults have to discuss-"

"It's not fair. Spencer's my friend too." He glared at his father who immediately shut his mouth.

Trying to think of a compromise, Spencer smiled. "How about we go to the park and then spend the rest of the night in the master room, just you and me. We can leave Darius out here all by himself and we can watch movies, or TV, or just talk. Okay?"

The seven year old seemed to be contemplating this option. He folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Fine," he said, hopping off of the table and grabbing Spencer by the arm. "We're going, daddy."

Darius' eyes went wide. "Are you guys serious? Now?! It's like, three o clock! What the hell am I supposed do for hours all by myself?"

Spencer held in a laugh. "We'll bring you back some ice cream," he said, picking up his messenger bag as Sanford put his shoes on.

"Only if you're good and don't bother us." Sanford was determined for it to be just him and his friend.

"Fine. I'll be all by myself, lonesome, scared, sad!" He exaggerated as he followed them into the hall until they closed the door in his face. "I see how y'all are!"

The brunette took Sanford to the park closest to them. He had lead him to the playground and agreed to build a sand castle with the young boy. After creating a magnificent work of art with water from the fountain and the sand box, they made their way to the jungle gym. Uncomfortable with the amount of sand on him, Spencer sat still on a bench and dusted himself off while Sanford took to sliding, swinging and climbing. After about an hour of exhausting physical activity, Sanford ran to Spencer with an idea.

"We should get ice cream… and not get any for daddy."

Spencer laughed as he gathered his things. "Or we can get ice cream from the specialty store for us and just bring your daddy a cup of gas station ice cream." Pouting, Sanford agreed, taking Spencer's hand as they headed for Darius' silver truck. "We can't just leave him completely out, you know?"

The young child sighed. "I know. But I knew you first. It's not fair."

Spencer's heart fluttered. This child, emphasis on _child_, was fighting with his father over him. Playfully, but still fighting. He was jealous over Spencer and that couldn't have made him happier. He squeezed the hand in his tightly and the smile on his face wasn't his regular one, it was soft and sweet, blissful.

They walked through the door at eight-seventeen p.m. Darius hadn't been worried because Spencer had secretly texted their whereabouts to him. After the park, Spencer took the little man to the library to trade out his books, then the specialty store for some ice cream, then the gas station to fill up and get Darius' treat, and then the used book store down the street from their apartments to buy copies of books Spencer had that Sanford wanted. When they opened the door, Darius was there waiting for them, hosting a pathetic fake puppy face that made Reid roll his eyes.

"You guys are so cruel. So mean and cold-hearted! That's that hurt, it ain't even funny."

"Aw, someone missed us," Spencer said, stepping over the man who had sunken to the floor in fake tears, handing him his gas station bag.

"Ice cream, daddy. Have fun!" He said, as he and Spencer made their way to his father's bedroom.

"I'll shower first because I smell worse," Sanford volunteered, causing Spencer to laugh and agree.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water, okay? Take your time," he replied, walking out of the room quickly before the boy had time to object.

Darius was sitting on the couch with a spoon lazily hanging out of the corner of his mouth. In one hand he had the small tub of chocolate ice cream, in the other, the remote. He was channel surfing dully.

"We had a lot of fun today, it's a shame you couldn't come along," Spencer teased.

Darius turned, his mouth pursed in a goofy way. "You sound _so_ regretful."

Spencer internally nodded, honestly wishing that the man had come with him. He loved spending time with Sanford but spending time with the man you love- _Love? I love him. Love._ As the realization hit, his mouth almost burst open with the sentiments. He kept it in but, obviously his facial expression had changed greatly.

"Hey, you okay?" Darius asked, setting the spoon in the container and the remote on the couch. He made a motion to stand but Spencer shook his head.

"I'm fine, sorry. I'm just a little tired from today." He started to back up. "Sanford will be missing me, so… I'll just head back."

Spencer rushed down the hall to the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him. Sanford was just turning the water off while he pulled his own things out of his go-bag so he could take a bath himself.

Fresh out of the shower and now lying on the bed, Spencer sighed. He was on his side, supported by his right arm, which was buried in his hair, a book set in front of him. Sanford was sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed near his feet, watching the TV.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

The sandy haired kid turned his emerald eyes on the adult. "I love you."

The brunette's arm almost fell from under him but he caught himself and smiled at the young boy. "Sanford?"

Mmm-hmm?" He received with expectant eyes.

"I love you, too."

The seven year old crawled to the top of the bed and under the covers, coming as close to Spencer as he could without moving the book. He grabbed the hand that was resting on the pages and held it tightly. "I know it's impossible for reasons such as the difference in sex and the general ridiculousness of it… but I wish you were my mother." Spencer twitched. In the last seven months he'd known the pair, talk of the mother rarely came up. When it did, it was tense, and Darius' mood was ruined for the rest of the day.

"I just mean that I wish she was like you. Nice and…loving. She never calls me, only when daddy reminds her. He doesn't think I know... but I do." Spencer pushed his book aside and cuddled the boy in his arms. "She always yells at me for not talking to her, but I just don't know _how_ to talk to her. Every time I get on the phone, my mind is gone and I don't know what to say. Sometimes I cry at her and other times I just stare into space."

Spencer squeezed the boy in his arms, knowing exactly what he meant. He and his father had sort of made up, but he still didn't know how to talk to the man who had abandoned him and his mother.

"It'll get better, Sanford," Reid comforted, using the only words he knew how to.

"You sound like aunt Lor," he noted, snuggling into the warm arms as they wrapped around him more.

"Maybe because she's the one who told me those words."

Sanford gazed into the chocolate brown eyes. "You really love me?" He asked.

Spencer smiled and nuzzled the child in his arms, like a parent would to their own. "Of course."

"And you love daddy?" Sanford asked, no hidden motive behind his words.

The brunette hesitated in answering, what if the child found something strange in his confirmation? He took a deep, calming breath and nodded. "I do."

DSDS

A whole ice cream container and two episodes of a show about a bachelor who lived with his brother and nephew, later, someone inside the apartment began to grow bored. Sitting there for a while, stroking his chin like an old, evil, bearded villain would, he had finally come up with an idea.

Darius had fully intended to stop eavesdropping when he heard the topic of discussion. He had snuck to the door to scare both boys, but was interrupted when he heard the words, "…wish you were my mother."

His hand froze on the door knob, and he held his breath. As the conversation continued, he realized just how sensitive his son could be. He was always prattling on intelligently or acting like a regular seven year old. But he had emotions some people could never understand. He loved his mother, Darius hated her. Lor hated her. He instinctively knew he couldn't talk to either of them about her.

He must have missed something important, because Sanford asked is Spencer loved him and he replied with an affirmative answer. Next surprised him. But he felt himself leaning in to the door to find the answer. After a long pause, he got it. "I do," was stated and Darius let go of the door knob, retracing his steps backwards and carefully back to the couch.

The black man sat down carefully, his hands keeping his waves straight. That could have meant more than one thing. He could have just meant as a friend, like he had with Sanford. He could have meant as a brother or something like that. But… he could have meant… like _that_. As an object of affection. A lover.

Strangely, Darius didn't find the idea repulsive. He actually…enjoyed that thought. Maybe not that he wanted it to be, just that he liked the idea of Spencer feeling more for him…than just friends.

Darius smirked to himself. It wasn't just that it made him feel good, it was that it was Spencer. Spencer who had been with him and his son for the last few months. Spencer who was too afraid to tell him that he was gay. Spencer who might have felt that way about him. Might. _Might_. He sighed. He was getting ahead of himself. It wasn't fact, just a guess. Still, knowing that Spencer loved him and his son made him feel better.

Spencer was hot. Extremely and disastrously so. He turned over, but found his body in a strange position. His arm was stuck behind him. He tried to pull it out, since whatever he was stuck under was the cause of the heat, and it grunted. He whipped back and realized that it was a boy, Sanford. He sighed, feeling stupid, and slowly pulled his arm out of the grasp of the sleeping child. Spencer stood quietly, moving the bed as little as possible. His throat was parched and he opened the door silently into pitch black.

As he moved closer to the living room, he noticed the television was on. It was silent, probably on mute, and Darius was fast asleep facing the couch, a blanket covering half of his body. Spencer smiled a sleepy smile and felt his way to the kitchen. He took a glass and filled it with water, drained it, then set it smoothly in the sink. As he came out, he saw that Darius had turned to face the television, faintly lit by the faint glow of the screen. His bare feet padded softly against the hardwood floors and he kneeled next to the man.

"Darius?" He whispered, to see if he was awake. No answer. Spencer's lips quivered as he leaned forward. _I really shouldn't be doing this..._ His lips brushed against the darker mans and a jolt of electricity ran through him. It felt amazing, his warmth and the softness of those thin lines of flesh that tempted him. He did it again, his heartbeat skipping at least two seconds and his eyes rolling to the back of his head like pocketed billiard balls. Before going to far, able to stop himself still, Spencer sat up swiftly and almost bolted out of the room.

Darius' eyes twitched and he licked his lips. Spencer tasted like mint, probably from brushing his teeth. He smiled to himself, his hunch was right. Then he popped up into a sitting position, the blanket falling off the couch. His hunch was right. Spencer felt more for him than just friendship. Could he handle it? Would he be able to act normally tomorrow? He groaned as he fell back onto his pillow. It was probably going to be awkward.

DSDS

Two weeks had passed since Darius confirmed Spencer's feelings. So far so good, he had managed not to say anything or act strangely towards his friend with newfound feelings. The results for Sanford's test had come in and they were going to tell him on his 'special day'. Right now he was texting his brother-in-law, who was preparing for the day after tomorrow, Sanford's birthday. He had requested a family day with uncle Derek, Aunty Lauren, daddy and Spencer.

**De- we got the place n decos. u bring the food. apparently Reids got the kitchen bug now**

**Da- hes a damn good cook. fills my stomach just fine**

**De- just make sure you guys get the food. dont wanna let my nephew down**

**Da- im sensing sumthin bitter here**

**De- none of your business bruh**

**Da- wut if I think it is?**

There was no immediate answer, and no answer ten minutes later. Darius squinted his eyes, feeling something strange. He felt animosity from Derek when they brought up Spencer, but when the agent was around, everything was fine. Him, Derek and Spencer had hung out before, just the three of them, and nothing seemed wrong. But Darius noticed that if he and Derek were together, and Spencer happened to come up in conversation, Derek would close up or knit his eyebrows.

He switched the television off and turned on his stereo, not too loud though, since Sanford was sleeping. As the fast beat of a rapper with a scratchy voice rang through his speakers, he came to a realization. It couldn't be…could it? He checked on his son, who was sound asleep in his bed. He usually didn't wake up in the middle of the night, and when he did, it was to use the bathroom and he was delirious, barely awake. Darius ducked out of his house, running across the street to Spencer's apartment building. He pressed the buzzer and waited for three minutes before pressing it again. "Yes?" Spencer's annoyed voice called.

"Hey, let me in."

Darius' voice was quick and harsh so Spencer let him in, no questions asked. He unlocked his door and a little later the man he was in love with was in his hallway, panting and out of breath.

"Come in," He said, closing the door behind Darius.

The man was quiet, his forehead covered with sweat, his boots haphazardly cuffed around his ankles. Spencer grimaced, watching the emotions run through Darius' eyes. "I…come sit down."

Spencer had been on his couch, a bagel and a half drunken soda on his coffee table. He was late night snacking, his brain probably overused from the documentary on string theory he was watching. They both sat on his brown couch, facing each other.

Darius' mouth opened, then closed again like a fish out of water. Spencer twitched as he saw the anger building up. "Did you sleep with my sister's husband?"

Cold ran through Spencer's veins. He could almost feel his lips turning blue, his fingers and toes blackening. His mouth quivered and his eyes started to water. He nodded gravely and slowly.

It was silent until Darius exploded. "You mother fuc-"

"Please don't be angry." Spencer's voice was actually thick and strong. His head was down but his tone was clear. "It was before they were married. Before they were serious." Spencer turned his body away from Darius. "I had loved him for three years. I only wanted to tell him and feel him. I had no idea that he was thinking about another person, nor did he tell me. Not until we had already been physical." He sniffed and his voice cracked. "In order to discard my feelings for him, I felt it necessary to finish what we had started."

Darius began to quiver with anger, though at what he wasn't entirely sure.

"I have no more feelings for him. None. Lauren and him have no problems, and though I feel guilty, she loves him more than life itself." He hiccupped. "I wanted to tell her so many times, but they're so happy, she's so happy, I couldn't destroy that." He wiped his eyes and turned towards Darius. "You can hate me. I'll consider that part of my punishment. I mean it when I say I'm over him. I only see him as a fr- no, not even that, as a coworker at most.

"He can live with the guilt. I bet he doesn't even remember what happened between us back then. It's been awhile and I… don't remember it much, either. In fact, these last few months, I forgot it had even happened. I'm undeserving of that, I know, but it's true. I haven't thought about it at all in months."

About thirty minutes of nothing passed. Spencer was hiccupping, the more quiet Darius was, the more emotional he became. His nose was running, his eyes were red. It was one in the morning and only now did Spencer think about something he felt should have been a first priority.

"Is Sanford okay?" He used a tissue to try and clean his face.

"You're really over Derek?"

Stunned that Darius had said something he nodded vehemently. "Yes!" His voice was weak.

"You regret what you did?"

Spencer was perplexed. He had to explain without sounding like he didn't care. "I regret how it happened… but, not that it happened."

Darius' eyes twitched. "So you're glad you slept with him, your best friends husband?"

Spencer's tears started again. "I am." He sucked in a huge breath. "Only because it allowed me to forget the emotions I had for him. Now I'm free of that. Even if the suffering has been replaced, I'd rather feel guilty for what happened than feeling guilty for having feelings for her man."

Darius' expression eased a little, his fists unfurling. "You're guilty about lying to my sister?"

Spencer nodded again, his eyes closed.

"And about lying to me?"

The brunette choked, his tears getting caught in his throat. "Yes, I do. I regret it so much." His voice was rough, the tears falling continuously.

Darius finally moved his body, turning towards Spencer. His chest loosened and he took a deep breath, resting his head on the back of the couch. "You and Derek are so wrong. How could you?"

Feeling like he couldn't say anything more, Spencer shrugged. "I didn't know Lauren then. At first, I didn't know she existed. When I met her, I felt so horrible and sick, like I'd committed the worst crime in the world. I don't want to hurt her. She's the first person besides my team I'm comfortable with and I love her. I don't want to hurt her that way."

Darius snarled. "Your guilt runs deep, huh, Spencer?"

The brunette nodded sincerely, releasing his legs that were pulled to his chest.

The darker man noticed and his voice softened. "I…guess I can let you live with that."

Spencer didn't smile, but the tears stopped almost instantly. He wasn't asking for forgiveness, he didn't think he deserved it, but he hoped he didn't hate him.

"I don't… hate you. I'm not happy with you, though."

Spencer agreed completely. "I- I can live with that. I just don't want-"

"Why would you let him do that to you?"

Reid was interrupted, his mouth open with his next words. "I… what?"

"Why the hell would you let him do that to you? Why would you want to be with an asshole like that?"

Spencer was confused now, his body turned completely to Darius. The man was still staring at the ceiling but his teeth were being ground.

"Why would you fall for a man like him?"

Spencer blushed. "I… He wasn't like that. He's gentle and kind. I turned him into that. It's my fault he became so bitter to me. My fault… I made it so that we could no longer be friends."

"Explain it to me, Spencer. Tell me your thought process, what you were feeling, how much you were hurting until now. Everything," Darius said quietly, his head turning towards the wide eyed brunette, his eyes no longer red with anger, they were sweet and gentle. Just like the Darius Spencer knew. He nodded and began to tell his story.

* * *

><p><em>Not really that long though :D Hope you liked! Please review?<em>


	12. 12: Bonus Part Six

_SOOOO I'm thinking that maybe this is getting a little... TOO long. Anyone else? lol I mean. it's longer than the actual story now..._

* * *

><p>CH6<p>

Spencer took the last dish out of the oven, silently cursing as the heat came through his old mitts. He had made turkey lasagna, a bacon quiche, and beef Sheppard's pie. For dessert, he had made a simple vanilla cake with chocolate icing and bought two tubs of ice cream. Sanford and Darius were at their house getting ready. He only had to shower, but they were going to be coming over in about fifteen minutes. He took the mitts off and threw them on the stove, then ran to the bathroom. He stripped, hopped in the shower and shook his head as the other night came back to him.

DOSR

It was now four a.m. and Spencer's voice was hoarse. Darius shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "Why would you let Lauren stay with him?"

Spencer shook his head. "You don't understand. That night, before I had told him, he was his regular self towards me. He followed me into the bathroom because he was worried I was sick. I betrayed him by having feelings for him. That's why he changed his attitude towards me. He's not that way with anyone else, especially not with Lauren. You've seen that. You know that." Spencer's eyes were full of grief. He looked down towards his feet in shame.

Darius grunted. "So? How could you loving him have possibly been a betrayal?!"

Spencer shook his head. "You don't understand. I can't tell you because it is not my business to tell but, it was a betrayal."

The man nodded, noting the grave tone in Spencer's voice. "It was a betrayal. That doesn't justify the crude way he treated you."

Spencer snorted. "I wasn't exactly relenting, Darius. I was stubborn because I wanted him. I feel so stupid now. I ruined our friendship for my feelings, even though I knew what it would do to us."

Spencer sighed as Darius swept a hand over his waves. "It's over now, Spencer. You and him are done."

The brunette nodded. "It's been over. I told you, Darius, I don't see him like that anymore. It ended before he and Lauren were even serious."

Darius shrugged. "I'm glad, then."

Spencer blushed. "What do you mean?"

The older man scratched his nose. "You don't deserve someone like that. I mean, my sister doesn't either but he must have a split personality or some shit."

Spencer wasn't in the mood but he laughed, Darius rarely cursed because Sanford didn't approve of it. His mouth went wide. "My God, Sanford! You should check on him!"

Darius stood from the couch slowly, fully confident his son was still asleep. "Okay, I'm going, but I mean it Spencer. You don't deserve a douche like that." He stretched his arms above his head. "And you don't need to beat yourself up over what happened. It was a lapse in judgment, everyone has those. I did."

Spencer looked at him questioningly.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Spencer. I promise."

He made Spencer sit down and shook his head, indicating he could leave by himself. Spencer's heart felt so light the second the door closed behind Darius. He collapsed on his couch, tired and exhausted. That was the most he had cried since Derek had dumped him on his ass. Only, that cry made him want to kill himself. This cry made him want to throw himself into Darius' arms. Possibly do more. Like trail his tongue down that smooth, dark skin. Or rake his fingers over those broad, thick shoulders. Maybe wrap his legs around the sleek, tight waist that Darius adorned. Even pull that face down to meet his, sticking his tongue so far down the mans neck it would be like deep-throating. He blushed and closed his eyes, fully prepared to fall asleep right then and there. But his door buzzed. He sighed and stood, going to the call board.

"It's four-thirty in-""Spencer, I need your help." He buzzed Darius right in and opened his door, waiting for the man for the second time that night. Sanford was in his arms, shaking so hard he was almost convulsing. His pajamas were sticking to his cold, wet skin. A small 'O' was stuck on the child's face as he tried to gasp for air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Take him to a hospital!" Spencer screamed.

"It's fine! He does this all the time." Darius rushed into the apartment and set him down on the couch.

"No, take him to my bed," Spencer said, leading the way to his room. Darius was right behind him, and he almost jumped on the bed, rearranging pillows to comfort Sanford's head. "What's wrong with him?!" his voice was panicked and he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"He gets like this sometimes. Usually it's only after his mother talks to him but I don't know what caused it this time. I went inside and he was on the couch, having an episode."

Spencer shook his head, trying to get into the game. He felt the boy's forehead with the back of his left hand and pressed the other to his cheek. "It's not a panic attack. Separation anxiety maybe? He saw that you were gone and that probably triggered it." He watched as Darius kicked off his shoes and cuddled his son on his bed. "Why did you come here?" His eyes were watering. _My baby…_ Spencer found himself thinking.

Darius held his son in his arms, his hands locked around him. "I know how much he cares for you, so I was hoping you could talk to him, soothe him, maybe hold him?"

Spencer nodded quickly, jumping on the bed and leaning in close to Sanford's ear. He hesitated at first, his voice cracking, throat dry like pavement on a hot day, his hands gripping the sheet tightly, stiff and clammy. He wiped a tear away and cleared his throat as Sanford thrashed once more. "Hey, Genius," he started. "I'm right here." Darius placed one of Sanford's hands into Spencer's and the brunette gripped it tightly, giving it a peck. The shaking boy dry heaved and pushed out an inaudible word from his mouth. Spencer closed his eyes and kissed him again, this time on his cold forehead. "Sanford, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you, I'll be by your side forever." The thrashing subsided, the child no longer jerking crazily, only shaking. Darius urged Spencer on. He released his son a little, scooting the both of them closer to the agent. Darius' arms were around Sanford's front, bolted tightly, his finger tips white. Spencer was given room to wrap his arms around Sanford, his hands locking in the back. Though he was touching the man he loved, the boy he loved was in pain and he took no note of the chills he got from Darius' hands. "Sanford, I love you. Your daddy's here, I'm here and we'll never leave you alone. We'll always be here for you, no matter what. You have to calm down, love." Spencer pressed his forehead against Sanford's, his eyes closed, his mouth pulled into a tight line.

The shaking stopped completely and now he was breathing as if he had just run a marathon, his hands clenched at his sides, his mouth mumbling and eventually closing. Spencer looked to Darius, who was now only a foot away from his face. "Is this… the usual?"

Darius slowly unwrapped his arms from around his son, carefully, still, when he stirred. "Yes. He'll be fine if you stay by him," He said, rolling off of the bed.

"M-me? I…what about you?" The look on Spencer's face was priceless. His eyes were wide and shaking from side to side in nervousness. His mouth was open like a fish from water, trying to gain a way to breathe again.

"If I move him now, it'll start again. I'll grab clothes for myself and him and we'll stay over for the night. If that's okay," Darius stated, suppressing a smile, the decision already made.

"O-okay. I'll stay with him, but you'll be back, right? I mean, what if it happens aga-"

A large smile crossed Darius' face. "It won't, not with you holding him like that. He'll be fine." He knocked on the door frame and walked out of sight.

When Sanford woke up, he was happy to be next to Spencer once again. He woke the brunette up and smiled in his face. "It's midday Spencer! You have to wake up."

Darius had slept in the bed with them, Sanford between the two of them. The darker man smiled at the brunette. "See? All good," he told him. That day they didn't get to talk, since the almost birthday boy was with them the entire day. After going through his episodes, he never remembered them nor what caused them. Spencer, Darius and Sanford spent almost the entire day in the bedroom, then the kitchen when Spencer went to cook for tomorrow. At around eight p.m., the two finally went home and Darius stayed in the door frame, Sanford bouncing while holding his hand.

"I promised we'd talk today but, we didn't." He leaned against the frame with his forearm. "Maybe tomorrow night, okay?"

Spencer nodded, his eyes in a trance with the stare Darius was giving him. It wasn't just forgiving, it was sweet. He was staring at Spencer with a homey look, one that made him feel loved and comfortable. "Okay," he replied. Suddenly his lips were caught in a kiss, his mind almost blown. He nearly fell into the dark hand against the wall, but caught himself. "I…I-"

Sanford had hopped down a flight of stairs with the qualities of a rabbit, missing the display of affection, now eager to go home and get ready for tomorrow. "Daddy!" He yelled. "Bye, Spencer!"

"We'll talk."

Spencer closed the door as soon as Darius disappeared from his sight, his head feeling faint. Darius had just kissed him. Passionately. He squeezed himself as he made his way to the kitchen to start on the quiche, his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

DOSRDOSRDOSR

Spencer was toweling off when the buzzer sounded. Silently cursing, he opened the apartment building, unlocked his door and ran to his room. As he was buttoning up his shirt, he heard his door open and Sanford calling to him.

"Spencer? We're ready!"

The brunette slipped on a vest and tied up his chucks as he yelled back. "I am too! I'm coming now."

He grabbed his credentials and put them in his messenger bag, walking out of his room as the strap came over his shoulder. Seeing Darius was a lot more exhilarating than Spencer thought it would be. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and looked down as Sanford folded his arms over his chest. "Hey you," he greeted the boy.

"Spencer…" His voice was almost reprimanding. "You're not ready so don't say you are!"

Spencer laughed and knelt down. "I am too! I just needed to add the finishing touches. Like, I don't know," He stood and walked to the kitchen. "Your food? And cake?"

Sanford ran after Spencer into the kitchen and jumped to the fridge. "What did you make me?"

"It's a surprise. That's why they're in ceramic bowls and foil coverings, Genius."

"Aww!" He whined, making it a point to stare at the food. "Hey daddy! Come help me hold the food!"

"But you're the birthday boy. That means you should hold everything by yourself. You're eight now, man up," Darius joked. He walked into the kitchen, his brown Timbs now by the door. His long, tan, leather coat was still on and he made his way over to Spencer, who was holding two containers.

"H-here." The agent stuttered, almost dropping the lasagna. Darius took the dishes from Spencer and set them on the counter.

"Hey Sanford, we're early. Why don't you go to Spencer's couch and watch TV for a little bit?"

Green orbs switched from Spencer to Darius and finally he sighed, nodding. "Fine!" His feet stomped out of the kitchen and a few seconds later, the television was rudely blaring something about living under the sea.

Darius chuckled and turned back to the man he had cornered by the fridge. "Think we can talk now?"

Spencer's head went up and down slowly, almost unnoticeably. He wrung his hands out with an intensity that could have put a dryer to shame.

Darius took a step back, a deep breath and stood straight, his hands in his pockets. "First, I want you to know that I don't pity you. Second, I want you to know that I've thought this through, again and again, and even more after I found out about you and Derek. Third, I want to know how you feel." He spread a hand over his head, smoothing out his waves. Spencer noticed he had a habit of doing that. "I really like you. Obviously enough to kiss you like that. I…want you, Spencer." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm confused. In no way am I attracted to men." Spencer's face drooped but he kept on watching Darius' closed eyes. "I only realized my feelings a short while ago, but I'm a man who knows what he wants. And I want you."

Spencer watched as Darius opened his eyes and took his hands from his pockets, reaching for his own, as if asking permission to touch him. He reached out to the darker man and let his hands be gripped. Mint air cooled his face as Darius let out a deep breath. _Crest,_ Spencer thought. The same brand he used. "Will… you go out with me, Spencer?"

The brunette's train of thought jumped tracks and crashed. His eyes must have gone blank because Darius was now waving one of his hands in front of them. He snapped out of it, an expectant look on Darius' face. He almost fell as his head of hair whipped to the extreme in each direction. "I will," he managed to croak out, sounding jittery from the vibrations of his nodding.

"Are you sure?" Darius asked, confirming what he heard.

"Yes." Though he wanted to throw his arms around his new lover, he refrained. Darius was still new to this and rushing him into anything wasn't going to move their recently birthed relationship anywhere. "I'm absolutely sure. Are you?" Spencer asked, hoping the man replied positively.

"I am. I told you, I thought this through seriously. I was already sure last night, and though I wavered after you told me…" Spencer's breath hitched at the mention of that splotch in his life. "…What you told me, I know I'm right when I say I want you." He pulled the brunette into a tight hug, kissing the mop of hair under his chin.

"I really like you, Darius." Spencer's voice was muffled by the broad shoulder he was talking into. "And I'm glad this is happening." The men stayed like that for a few minutes until Spencer squeezed tightly. "We should go," he said, not wanting to let go.

Darius sighed but agreed. They pulled apart slowly, their hands warmly wrapped until they simultaneously released. "I'll carry those," he pointed to the two dishes laying on the counter. "Sanford can handle one and you can carry the ice cream and cake."

The agent pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and placed the tubs in a plastic bag, on top of the cake. "That I can do. Where did Lauren say we are going?"

Darius groaned. "It's about forty minutes from here. It's a family friend of ours. He has a mansion that he closes for the winter. She's house-sitting for him and using his house without permission today."

"Sounds like Lauren," Spencer laughed as he went to the hall, calling Sanford to the room.

He squinted his eyes as he took the last dish from Spencer's hands. "Are you guys done with the 'adult talk'?" He asked.

Spencer blushed and Darius smirked. "We are, little man. Are you done watching illogicality take place in that underwater cartoon of yours?"

Sanford stuck his tongue out. "It's a funny show," he defended.

Spencer picked up the dessert bag and followed the two men into his hall. He set it down, taking Darius' dishes really quick as he put his boots back on. Sanford set his on the ground to put his sneaker on and Spencer grabbed his coat before picking up the bag again. A chime went off and before closing the door, Darius pulled out his phone. "On…our…way." He typed in response to Lauren's text letting her brother know they were leaving.

DSDS

The ride to the mansion was a little long, but Spencer enjoyed it. The armrest of the truck was high and Sanford was watching outside of the passenger windows and the foods on either side of him. Spencer and Darius inched to holding hands, the brunette drawing patterns on the back of Darius' hand with his thumb. They talked quietly, about the weather, work… nothing.

As they pulled up to the mansion, Spencer was reminded of the television show about a prince living in Bel Air. He giggled to himself as he got out of the truck, opening the passenger door to grab the ice cream and cake. He met Sanford and Darius on the other side of the Dodge and the three of them walked up to the mansion and rang the doorbell.

Lauren answered, her belly growing in size each time Spencer had seen her, it seemed. She yanked him towards her, then her nephew, then her brother. Derek was behind her and he greeted each of them how he normally would. A wave at Spencer, a noogie for his nephew, and a handshake for his brother-in-law. They all made their way to the kitchen. They passed the dining room, where green and yellow balloons had been piled to knee level, a dog gate at the entrance to keep them in.

"Oh, yeah!" Sanford exclaimed, throwing a leg over the gate and kicking up a few balloons. Lauren laughed as Derek opened the gate for her and the other two and closed it behind them, grabbing the loose balloons and throwing them back in. The adults made their way to the second dog gate, the one that was blocking off the kitchen. The same move was repeated and the adults were now on the other side of the gate.

"Can we use the oven?" Spencer questioned, setting his bag in the working freezer after taking the cake out.

"Of course, we can, Einstein," Derek said, a joking tone in his voice. Darius glared and set his containers down next to Spencer's. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the pregnant woman. Sanford was too busy throwing balloons around to notice anything else.

"What temperature?" Spencer's lover asked, sending a look at Derek. The agent confusedly returned the glare.

"Four-twenty-five will make it go faster, I'll just have to keep an eye on it." He loosened the foil as Darius set the temperature. "They're cooked, I just want to warm them up." He told the pregnant woman.

Lauren watched with her hands clapped in front of her. "Spencer! I'm so glad I can finally taste this cooking Darius is always telling me about. It's not fair, you know," She placed a hand on her hip to emphasize her unhappiness, shifting her weight to her left leg. "I always make you food and you never return the favor!"

Spencer slid the lasagna onto the top shelf and quietly giggled as Lauren lectured him. "I know, I know. However, I am willing to compensate by cooking whichever delectable dish you can think of." He stood and shrugged off his coat, Darius doing the same and taking it from him. He nodded his thanks and turned back to Lauren. "I've become quite the connoisseur if I do say so myself." His smile was prideful and a little cocky and Lauren smacked his shoulder as he turned to put the Sheppard's pie in next to the other entrée.

"Well, what else do you have?" She asked, her left hand rubbing over her belly, her right still on Spencer's shoulder. Only now did Spencer notice she was wearing maternity clothes. A light material yellow shirt that covered her bump, a pair of tight mommy jeans, probably from some celebrity's clothes line, and shoes that looked like they belonged on the feet of a nurse. They were rubbery with holes in them. Spencer wasn't fashionable, but he knew that those shoes were possibly the worst looking things on the planet.

"I brought a bacon quiche, because I know you've been craving bacon." He unwrapped the dish, placed it in the oven and closed the door quickly. "And I made a cake. From scratch."

Lauren's face lit up, her arms now embracing the brunette. "Love, why are you so happy?" She had whispered in his ear so that no one else would hear what was said.

Instantly he stiffened in her arms and she stepped back, afraid that she had said something wrong. What had made him stiff though, was the animosity on Darius' face as he had a stare down with Derek.

Sanford's voice was heard, his screech sounding through the house as he found his presents were scattered through the balloons. He had already found a new Ipod, courtesy of Spencer "Spencer! Thank you!" He had screamed. The brunette relaxed as he looked into Lauren's eyes. "You're welcome, genius." He smiled at her. "I don't know. I just enjoy being around you guys, you're family to me."

She returned the wide, open, shining toothy smile and rubbed his shoulders. "We _are _family, Spencer. I love you," She told him, hugging him tightly once more.

Spencer blushed but hugged her back. "I love you, too, Lauren."

"And Sanford loves you." Her arms were still around him.

"I love him too," He giggled.

"And Darius loves you." Her voice had switched from playful to serious and she knew she was right as Spencer's whole frame went rigid in her arms. She rubbed his back with a widely splayed hand, the other on the back of his neck. "He does. I promise." Spencer tried to pull away gently but she held him still. "And I think you do, too. You three have been spending so much time together and he looks at you like you belong with him." She finally let him go, only to stare into his wide, deer-in-headlights eyes. She shook her head at him and opened her mouth to speak again.

_"No w_ay! Aunty Lor! This is awesome!" Sanford interrupted. She had bought him a third edition of Lord Byron's first published works, on suggestion of Darius and Spencer. "I-I-I! This is… Aunty Lor!" He was speechless as he ran with the book -which was encased in a plastic container with gold finishing and a stand inside the case holding the book upright- against his chest. Tears were in his eyes and he softly set it on the counter as he came between her and Spencer, holding her side so as not to put pressure on the baby belly.

"Aw, love, of course! I'm glad you like it. Your uncle did a lot of the hunting so you might want to go thank him, too." Sanford nodded and released her, running to his father and uncle.

They were discussing something but stopped abruptly as the little figure made its way to them, practically jumping into his uncle, who scooped him up smoothly. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you, uncle Derek! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Spencer was watching with a smile but inside it was turmoil, his eyes switching between Sanford and a spot on the wall behind the scene in front of them. His head reeled as he thought back to Lauren and what she was saying. She had seen through them, known that they felt for each other, but not that they were together. He didn't know whether it was okay to tell but he wanted to. He wanted to shout to everyone that he was happy, that his love has been returned. Would Darius be okay with it? Would he be okay with his sister knowing he was dating a_ man_, her _best friend_?

His eyes focused from Sanford to the eyes that were currently seated on him, smoking a hole through his head. It was Darius, and he was watching Spencer with an intensity that made him shiver. It dawned on him that earlier he had caught a glimpse of the two darker men glaring at each other. When Sanford had run over their conversation stopped and a gut feeling told the brunette they had been talking about him. His cheeks heated as he realized that maybe Darius had told Derek he knew what had happened. That maybe he said something to Derek, expressed how he really felt about the man after a new outlook was brought to him. The agent wanted to scream. Why in the hell would Darius have done that? What could he possibly gain from it other than an assurance of his pride and ego?

Lauren looked behind her, her smile faltering when she saw that the doctor was grinding his teeth. She sent him a questioning look and he dismissed it, his face clearing of anything that was happening in his head. He smiled at her, then Derek when the older man looked his way and said something to Sanford, who then ran to the brunette.

"Spencer?"

All eyes were on the two of them as Spencer answered. "Yeah, Sanford?"

The now eight year old made him bend down, whispering in his ear. "Uncle Derek says 'Good for you'."

A blush covered his face and he buried his face in Sanford's curly hair. "Thank you," he replied. It looked as though he was telling Sanford when in fact he was saying it to Derek. The Orsafire's were satisfied though and Spencer let Sanford go. "Go play," he told him. He nodded at the older man fiercely and hopped over the gate after sending a loving glance at his new book.

The two men on the other side of the room joined Spencer and Lauren, tense looks gone from their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Okey dokes. Can't exactly tell you what's going on but I'm thinking... two more? Deja vu. I feel like I've said that already o.o Enjoyed? Review?<em>


	13. 13: Bonus Part Seven

_HEY LOOK! Chapter 7. Almost final :D Yey. Hope you guys enjoy. It's kind of long?_

* * *

><p>CH7<p>

"What's your problem, Darius?" Morgan asked, taking advantage of the fact that the other two adults were speaking.

Darius had laid his and Spencer's coats over the half wall in the kitchen, turning slowly as Derek questioned him. "What are you talking about?" He sighed out, his voice saturated with irritation.

The older man let out a huff of air. "You know what I'm talking about. You've been glaring at me since you stepped into the house."

Darius leaned against the door frame, staring out of the back door which was directly across from the kitchen's oven. "Nothing, man, seriously." His eyes wandered to Spencer who was animatedly talking about something, his hands flailing as an arrogant look crossed his face. Lauren clapped her hands together and Spencer closed his eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling up.

Derek watched Darius watch Spencer and understanding popped like a balloon in his face. "You're falling for the kid," he stated.

Darius whipped to face him, a fire in those dark eyes that made Derek tilt his head. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the other side of the door frame, craning his neck to see Sanford. Even if his brother-in-law was falling for Reid, what sense would it make to beef it up with him? And again, if it was an elephant it would have stomped him to the ground. Suddenly an anger built in him, starting from the pit of his stomach and expanding to his face. He and Darius were glaring at each other, both with the strong need to hit something, preferably the man in front of them. Spencer had no right telling Darius what happened. None. If the decision was ever made that they were going to tell, it should have been done together. He had cheated on the man's sister and he was going to tell her. Sanford screamed and thanked Spencer for his present, but it didn't faze the men.

"How the fuck do you know?" Derek spat, his tongue almost catching between his teeth.

Darius laughed bitterly, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his pocket. "He didn't. It was all you, bruh. For a profiler you can't cover your tracks too well."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I asked him and he told me the truth."

The agent gritted his teeth, his jaw tensing, his eyes squinting, his fingers turning white against his biceps from the pressure.

It was a whisper but Darius spoke, his voice low and quiet, malice apparent. "I would have told my sister but Spencer begged me not to. You're really okay with yourself?"

Derek chilled a little, his hands now coming to rest against his side. "I don't feel great about it, if that's what you mean." He sighed. "So?"

Darius' eyes seemed to lighten up. "So nothing," He threw. "I was just upset for Lauren… and Spencer."

Derek smirked, anger still hinted in his eyes, but not the center of them. "For Spencer? I understand your sister but Spencer?" He stuck his hands in his pockets. "You guys are going out now or something?"

The younger of the two seemed a little sheepish, his head facing the sliding back door again. "Yeah, but don't tell Lauren yet. We'll tell her on our own terms, when we're ready."

Morgan huffed. "So why do I have to know?"

Darius shook his head. "I lost control of myself. You inadvertently found out. It wasn't intentional." He nodded towards Derek. "You feel bad, you said? Still? Have you talked to Spencer about it?"

Derek shrugged, relaxing his shoulders, an earnest look coming over his face. "Well-"

Sanford ran towards them, practically jumping into Morgan, who scooped him up with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his uncles neck. "Thank you, uncle Derek! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Derek hugged his nephew tightly, giving him a peck on his cheek. He stared over at Reid, who was wearing a plastic face, and whispered in the young boy's ear.

The blue sweater clad child ran to Spencer, pulling him down and telling him what his uncle had said. "Thank you," he'd heard, knowing it was for him. He was honestly happy for his coworker, knowing that what he had done those two years ago was horrible beyond recognition. Every time he was around Spencer, his guilt would override him and he didn't know how to deal with it. Lauren had changed him and he was planning on staying that way. If Spencer forgave him he could put it behind him and they could literally be a happy family.

DOSR

"I know, I know!" Spencer laughed, doubled over the seat, his face in his knees, trying to catch his breath. Sanford was in the backseat of the truck, his face covered in cake. He was trying to wipe it off with a wet nap Spencer had handed him, but it only made the homemade frosting spread thinner over his face. He sighed, embarrassed, his face turning red under the light brown frosting. "Oh, Sanford, I'm sorry! I don't mean to laugh at you spitefully. It was funny, I'm sorry."

The eight year old shook his head, glaring at his father who was howling in the front seat. "Darius, seriously?" Spencer cut his eyes across the seat. Darius immediately quiet, his eyes following the road. It was dark, their headlights the only ones for at least a mile.

"Sorry for not warning you," Darius grouched, referring to slamming on the brakes, causing his cake-eating-son to slam the slice into his face.

The boy finished cleaning himself, throwing the napkin into the bag that held the dirty containers. "It's okay, daddy."

Spencer turned slightly, smiling at Sanford. "He's only jealous because you're smarter than him, Sanford. That's why he did that."

The sandy haired boy smiled discreetly and his father said nothing, throwing a smile at Spencer. "Yeah, daddy. When you beat one hundred and fifty four you can toss cake at me."

Darius looked up to the sky, a chuckle in his throat. "Okay, okay. You're right, I was jealous."

There was silent laughter in the car, and then just silence. Sanford had fallen asleep, Spencer as well, and Darius smiled as he stole looks at both of them. Spencer's hair was flowing lightly from the sunroof being rolled back just above their heads. He was leaning against the window, his hand in Darius' and his legs folded under him. Sanford was laying across the three person seat, his arms acting as his pillow, his shoes kicked off and on the floor. His son was the most important person to him. Still is. But Spencer has joined the ranks, and now the men he loved to no end were with him, and he was happy.

DOSR

_One Month Later_

"Morning, Spencer." Darius smiled as the brunette rolled over to face him, his arm slung over his forehead. They were now spooning, Darius having returned from dropping Sanford off at school. His body was a little cold from the light frost outside and he pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Morning, Darius," He smiled back and was surprised when lips fell over his, a strong hand cupping his jaw, a thumb rubbing against his cheek. His other hand snaked it's way around Spencer, resting on his stomach and lightly brushing it with his fingers. Darius' tongue slid into his mouth, caressing his like it was velvet. He returned the kiss, but jerked away, blushing as red as a tomato. "I… morning breath," He answered Darius' questioning look.

"Well go brush your teeth, then. Hurry up."

Spencer walked to the bathroom, his hands coming up and combing through his hair. Darius had been touchy feely all week. They hadn't gone past making out but his hands knew their way around Spencer's body now. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair and held his breath as he opened the door.

Darius was still laying in the bed, his right knee bouncing over his left idly. His arms were tucked behind his head and he was humming some mindless tune when Spencer crawled onto the bed next to him. He opened his right arm out and the brunette cuddled into his side.

"Are you going in today?" A deep voice rumbled against Spencer's ear.

He shook his head, his hair tickling his lover. "Usually if Hotch hasn't called yet, he won't be calling at all. They can handle themselves. If they need me they know where to find me."

Darius nodded, brushing a hand through Spencer's hair and kissing his forehead. "You're not in pain anymore?" The mop of hair shook.

The agent had gotten injured on his last case, a graze on his leg and a bruised rib from being kneed in the side by the unsub. Derek had saved him, of course, and Hotch had told him to take that Sunday through Tuesday off.

"None whatsoever. I promise I can't feel it at all."

"Think you'd mind spending the day with me?"

Spencer smiled at the slight hesitation in Darius' voice. "Of course not."

Darius smiled. "Breakfast?"

The brunette nodded, sitting up with Darius and hopping off the bed. He followed the darker man to the kitchen where a plate filled with waffles, sausage links, eggs and toast was waiting on the table covered in plastic wrap. The wrap was steamed, causing it to look wet from the heat. He stared at Darius, who only grabbed two cups of coffee, handing him the lightest of the two.

"Finish up then get ready. I'll take you somewhere, okay?"

It had been a little over month since Sanford's birthday and a lot of Spencer's things had migrated to Darius' room. Other than the four days he had spent in Jacksonville, he'd only been away from the occupied apartment for eight hours at most, his work hours. That night when they had come back from the party, Darius insisted on him sleeping in the same room. He was nervous at first, what with Sanford probably wondering what happened for Spencer to be sleeping in his father's room. But he had said nothing when the brunette slinked nervously out of the room that Sunday. Only a 'Good morning' and 'Can you pass me the orange juice?'.

He hopped in the shower and came out clean, grabbing comfortable but decent clothes and throwing them on. Darius smiled as he came out, lacing his Timbs before grabbing the keys and his coat. Spencer did the same, his messenger bag and coat, and they were out the door.

The mall they were at was downtown. Bustling and crazy, making Spencer nervous. They had just driven the hour it took to get there and walked in through a large department store. Darius had the pale mans hand in his and was holding it tightly, noticing the hesitation in every step Spencer took. They came to an escalator and Darius turned towards him, a look of apology on his face.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I wasn't even thinking about you when I decided to come here."

The brunette's other hand was holding the rail of the moving set of stairs and he stared into the brown eyes watching him. "I'm fine, Darius. I promise!" He assured as the man shot him a look of incredulousness. "I'm in front of people for my job, I'm around people almost twenty four seven, Darius." He looked away, a blush coming over his face. "You're… holding my hand in public. We're getting s-stared at."

Darius slowly glanced down to his hand which was wrapped around Spencer's long and elegant fingers. He smiled at the sight and brought both hands up to his mouth. He kissed the creamy skin, a bright comparison to his, and reveled in the blush that came over his boyfriends face. "Come on," He guided them off of the escalator. "I wanted to take you here." They walked a little more, passing people on their way. A lot of them paid no mind, absorbed in their own lives or used to seeing it. Others were staring, with disgust or indifference or just a plain look that said 'How cute!'.

Darius pulled Spencer closer to him, causing the brunette to place an earlobe length patch of bangs in his face. "Look," he said, pointing subtly to the store in front of them. _Carolyn and Rory's Cookware and Recipes._ "Now you can cook for me with professional equipment." It was supposed to be a joke, a lead up to the new bookstore, _6 Miles of Books,_ at the end of the mall. But he saw Spencer's face. And it was actually happy.

The agent walked into the store, still holding Darius' hand. "Do you really want me to cook for you with these?" He didn't notice the look of surprise on his lovers face. His mind was engulfed in the thought of Darius wanting him to cook for him. Of picking out personal cookware that he could use at the apartment he now spent all his time in. Of the prospect of a permanent fixture of _his_ being with Darius and Sanford in their home. Of what Darius could mean by allowing Spencer to have this control over his stomach, because, after all, the way to a mans heart is through his stomach.

The brunette turned around into a face of warmth. Large, soft lips landing on his forehead, hands around his torso. He cuddled into the feel and breathed in the scent of sweet smelling cologne.

"I don't care what you want. Pick it out and we'll take it home."

Spencer couldn't have asked for more. An acceptance like no other into someone else's life. This man had already allowed Spencer full access to his home, his son, him. Now Darius wanted the agent to specially cook for him in something specially picked out, that he was paying for. Spencer almost couldn't hold himself back, a feeling of pride and belonging welling up inside of him. He pulled from Darius, aware that there was a woman watching them with a questioning look on her face, and lightly pecked his lips with passion.

"Darius," He started, a smiled so stuck on his face he wasn't sure it would leave. "I want to cook for you." His eyes closed for a second then opened again. "For a long, long time, if possible."

The darker man smirked, a chuckle escaping his voice. "Would I be buying you these things if it was short term?"

Spencer giggled, shaking his head into Darius' chest. "Good point." He looked to his left and noticed the price tag on a pot. "Okay, we're going Dutch," He declared, pushing away from Darius.

"Uh, I don't think so, Spencer. I told you I'm paying for it so I am." He watched as Spencer tilted his weight to one side, his coat following. "Seriously, I want to buy it for you. Besides, it won't be leaving my kitchen. Technically they'll be mine, you'll just be the only one using them."

The brunette turned his head away quickly, hiding his blush. He nodded. "Then what is my limit?" He asked quietly.

Darius walked past him and pulled him further into the store. "Your limit is two pots, four pans, at least three recipe books, measuring spoons, a measuring cup, a cutting board, a set of knives, two spoons -wooden, I say-, a spatula, a salad bowl, a strainer, a roasting pan, a serving dish, a mug that's for your use and that should be it- Oh, a wine cooler. I get to pick which one, you can pick the color. Sound good?"

Spencer had to stop for a second, and relay the list in his mind -which literally took a second. In this store, that could amount to a crazy price. And Darius just said he'd pay for it. "Uhm, I can… downsize that-"

"No." The man declared, taking Spencer to the pans. "I want what I said so pick it out. I still have somewhere else I want to take you."

The brunette shook his head. "I- I can't-"

"You can and you will. Otherwise you won't cook for me ever again and I'd be heart broken. Think of poor little Sanford, eating fast food and microwave meals for the rest of his life! Me eating them for the rest of my life! The horror!" He exaggerated, his face straight and deadpanned, staring at a pot and picking it up to examine it.

Spencer breathed out deeply and closed his eyes. He felt guilty for spending the money but if that was what Darius wanted… _really_ wanted… he could do it. He had said _life_. He said 'the rest of his life'. That was enough for Spencer to loose any conviction he had. "O-okay."

After arguing over which grill pan to buy and Spencer trying to convince Darius to go for the cheapest wine chiller to no avail, they went to the register. The price came as a surprise to Spencer since Darius would stop him from looking at the price tags of his potential possesions. A whoping $1380.12 was the total, and the darker man handed his card over as if he were buying a candy bar.

As the clerk bagged all of their items, Spencer could only stare at him with a suspicious look on his face. "You're honestly one hundred percent okay with paying for that?" His voice cracked when the man handed him the receipt, thudding the amount harder into his skull. "Where in the world- just… … and where exactly do you plan for us to take all of this?" He decided to drop the subject, knowing that it would probably be pointless.

Darius laughed as his card was handed back to him. "I'm a wonderful budget manager, but I can splurge if I want to, Spencer. It just so happens that my focus of attention was you this time."

The brunette blushed, his eyes watching another clerk placing their bags on a cart. "What's he doing?" He asked.

"We paid for everything but we're still shopping. Some stores let you put your things in the back and we can come back for it later," He explained.

Spencer nodded, sighing as he did so. "I'll grow old faster with you around."

"Don't do that, old man. I can't have you being even more years older than me." They shared a small laugh as they watched the last of their things wheel into the back. Darius took hold of his hand again and smiled and waved at the store employees as they walked out. "Next stop, _Six Miles of Books_, Spencer." He watched the genius keep his pace now as they walked through the crowd hand in hand.

They came out of the bookstore with a small bag of books, Spencer having mostly looked for Sanford.

"Darius?" A feminine voice asked, petite and a little confused. It was behind them, and Spencer turned with his boyfriend, not expecting what he saw.

The white woman standing in front of him was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, black high heeled boots, and a pink sweater. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high pony-tail, the make up on her face was thick, her eyes a dark blue with a hint of green. Her cheekbones were high, the structure of her face familiar to a certain eight year old he knew and loved.

"Sydney?" The tone of Darius' voice was cold, devoid of emotion. Even the raise at the end that turned a question into a question was low and malicious.

There was a man nex to her, he seemed to be holding her coat and bags. His eyes raised questioningly at the sight in front of him, directed specifically to the locked hands of the all male couple.

"Darius." Her face plastered into a friendly smile, her hands gesturing dismissively. "I was planning on telling you two I was back, just not today. Is he at school?"

The man said nothing, his hand squeezing tighter on Spencer. "He is." He turned his head towards the man. "Anthony." He greeted. The man nodded his head, his eyes seeming to blink with guilt.

"Are you planning on seeing Sanford?" He asked, and all Spencer could do was stare bewilderedly at the three in front of him.

The blonde woman nodded and opened her mouth, but Darius beat her to the punch. "Look, we're picking him up in about two hours. If you want to come over first and talk, then come with us to grab him, we can do that."

Anthony seemed to back away, knowing he had no say in what would happen. Sydney's eyes finally seemed to register Spencer and they opened, like milk saucers for a giant cat. "I- I…what is-"

"Did you want to do that, Sydney?"

Her mouth abruptly closed and she nodded.

"Good. We're leaving now so follow us. We'll be in a silver truck, waiting outside of the main entrance. Call me if you lose us." Darius turned away, leading Spencer by the hand roughly. The agent said nothing as he was brought to the cookware store. Nor did he speak when Darius and the man with the trolly carried all of their purchases to their truck. And nothing again as Darius tipped the man and started the truck, heading to the main entrace.

"If you haven't put two and two together, which I'm sure you have, she's my ex-wife." Darius let his left elbow rest against the door, his head in his hand, his right hand gripping the wheel tightly.

Spencer nodded his head as he put the bag of books in his bag. "I- I did."

Darius sighed, taking his hand off the wheel he blindly reached for Spencer's, only finding it when the paler hand slid into his slowly. "I just wanted to get out of there." He closed his eyes before staring at the rearview mirror. "Once we're inside the house, I'll introduce you to them-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Darius. We're still young, I'd understand," he said, referring to their relationship.

The darker man smiled over at Spencer before changing over to 'Drive'. A silver Porsche had parked behind him and he recognized the two heads bobbing in the front seats. "But I want to, Spencer."

Nothing more was said until they finally made the long treck back home. As he got out, Spencer watched Darius open both doors on his side before passing the brunette the keys. "Unlock for me and then hold the door. I'll take the cooler up first and we'll grab everything else before we get Sanford."

The Porsche pulled in across the street from them, in front of Spencer's apartment. Darius waited until Anthony came over before he started pulling the cooler out. The dark haired Spaniard offered to help while Sydney made her way over to the open door.

She stood in front of Spencer and stared him down. He wanted to push her face away but he only looked towards Darius and Anthony who were making their way to them, the truck doors shut. Spencer locked the truck and stepped away from the door. "If you could hold this while they come in, it would be a lot more beneficial. I'll go unlock the apartment. We're on the third floor."

He adjusted his messenger bag so it would be easier to take off as he made for the stairs and unlocked the door, leaving it open behind him. A few minutes later, while he was in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee, Darius and then Anthony came through the door. Sydney followed, closing the door behind them. Spencer watched as the men set the cooler on the counter, silence the only noise in the apartment.

"When are you picking up Sandy, exactly?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that, Sydney. Maybe you should stop."

She looked at Darius who had his arms crossed and was leaning against the counter, close to Spencer. "No, I didn't know, because he doesn't talk to me."

"Would anyone like coffee?" Sydney's voice had raised and Spencer tried to disperse the tension. "Or tea? Maybe juice or water?"

"My usual, Spencer," Darius said quietly.

Anthony spoke next, his small accent now a little clearer with the larger amount of words. "I will also take a coffee, Spencer…if it's okay that I call you that." He nodded towards the man.

Sydney shook her head. "Water, please."

"Sure. Maybe the three of you could sit in the living room while I prepare the beverages." He innocently gestured towards the hall and Darius was the first to sit straight and head to the lounge.

There were no voices coming from the room as Spencer carried the tray in. He had made himself and Darius their coffee, a cup for Anthony with creamer and sugar on the side, and a cup of water with a bowl of ice on the side. He set the tray on the table, then sat next to Darius, who had gestured with his hand on the couch for him to do so.

Once everyone was cradling their drinks, Darius spoke up. "Spencer, this is Sydney and this is Anthony, my ex-wife and my ex-best friend. This is Spencer, my boyfriend."

"H- Hello." The brunette blushed and sipped from his coffee quietly, the jab at the two adults from Darius not going unnoticed.

Anthony nodded, his eyes watching Darius carefully. "Spencer," He held his hand out for greeting.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, I don't shake hands. About eighty percent of all infections are transmitted through hands."

Darius smirked, "You shook my hand. In fact, you initiated it."

Spencer turned his head and let his hair fall in his face. "It was only because you are Lauren's brother."

"So you're gay now?" Sydney asked, taking a sip of her water and crossing one leg over the other.

"Apparently," he replied, his tone just as acidic. "What does it matter to you?"

She let out a quick burst of air, a smug look on her face. "My son is living with a gay man-"

"What, are you going to take him from me? Are you even supposed to be near us right now?"

She narrowed her eyes. Of course she wasn't going to take him, she was too busy living her job. No, she wasn't supposed to be seeing Sanford but it was more of a moral thing, rather than legally. She had visitation rights, she was only able to take him on those two holidays though, summer and winter.

"Then I guess you have no say. He's perfectly capable of understanding our relationship and he's fine with it. Don't you know my boy is smart?" He emphasized the fact that Sanford was _his_ son.

"Our, Darius. He's _our_ son." She sat up, her bottom on the edge of the couch, her cup now on their table.

"And Anthony was my best friend before you fucked him-"

"Darius," Spencer reprimanded, his hand settling on his lovers knee. "Please calm down."

Anthony decided it was his turn to talk. "Darius, I told you that I came on to her. I wanted her so I took-"Darius rolled his eyes and stared at Sydney. "We've had this talk, you said so yourself. She's a grown woman, she can make decisions for herself. She left me for you, she left her son to me, she lives with her decisions."

Spencer flinched. It almost sounded like Darius was upset with Sydney for leaving him. Then again, he had no say in that. Of course he'd be mad. It was with his best friend, no less. Spencer swallowed whatever it was he almost felt and squeezed his boyfriends leg.

Sydney was quiet, her eyes focusing on the droplets dripping from her glass as she plopped more ice in. "Darius, I just want to see Sandy."

"Sanford." Darius corrected. "You didn't know but now you do. He hates it when you call him Sandy."

She grimaced and turned towards Darius. "He never talks to me, Darius, how am I supposed to know?"

"He doesn't speak to you because you ruined his life, Sydney. He's-"

"Darius," Spencer said, moving his hand from the knee to his arm. "Sanford needs to be picked up and I think that maybe you should do it." He leaned in. "Cool your head, Darius."

The younger man sighed, placing a hand on top of Spencer's. "Okay," he acquiesced. "I'm going to get Sanford," He said, standing up and grabbing his keys. "Spencer, come here."

The brunette smiled gently at the couple in front of him before walking calmly into the hall, meeting Darius. He could tell what the man wanted, his eyes carrying that glint that seemed to always be there throughout the last week. He leaned up the extra few inches and their lips met, gripping one another, curling and gliding over. His hands slipped onto Darius' forearms, his nails latching on. He turned his head to the right for better access then pulled away suddenly, remembering they had company. "Go get Sanford alone and calm your head. Keep everything in the back and let him sit in front today. I know you won't tell him she's here." He smiled up at Darius. "I promise I can handle anything she throws at me."

Darius smiled as he licked his lips, coming in for another peck before waving and closing the door behind him. Spencer sat in the hallway, his elbows in his hands, his left foot raised onto the ball and leg bent, his teeth coming over the right side of his bottom lip, a smile invading his features. He snapped out of it and eventually made his way back to the living room.

"Hello. I feel like we haven't exactly met properly. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm… I'm going out with Darius and I know Sanford well."

"Anthony Bonadare. I apologize for our behavio-"

Sydney scoffed. "Oooh, a doctor. Wow, guess Darius moved up, huh? Paging Dr. Reid, report to the OR, blah blah blah."

Anthony shook his head at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, what?" She spat, wiggling from his grasp rudely. "I can't flip out a little?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor, Sydney. My title comes from my PH.D's." He sat on the couch across from them where he and Darius had been, against the arm this time.

"Ooh! Multiple PH.D's! How fancy! How old are you, like eighteen? What did you do for those? Suck your professors off?"

The agent knew she was being irrational, immature, asinine even, and decided to let it go…partially. "No, I'm actually twenty-nine, which makes me older than you. I used my brain, not my skills in bed. Though I'm sure if I had I would have graduated my first college by fifteen rather than sixteen. To respond to any further retorts you may throw at me: yes, I went to more than one college, yes, I am gay, yes, I look young, no, I did not force your ex-husband into any sort of relationship. I have a well paying, legal job, issued to me by the FBI. I'm a wonderful cook and I do believe that Darius and Sanford love me wholeheartedly. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Sydney dropped her head, the look on her face more tamed and calm. "Sandy loves you. He told you that?"

Spencer nodded as he curled onto the couch. "Sanford did." He emphasized the name. "And I love him. He and his father are the best things that have happened to me."

She leaned into the back of the couch, taking Anthony's hand. "I thought Darius was for me and even though everyone thinks I became pregnant on purpose, I didn't. I do love Sanford," She made sure to say the name slowly and deliberately. "I do. I just don't know how he feels for me."

There was silence as Spencer debated with himself. He sighed as he turned his head away from them. "He does. He's just unsure as to how to talk with you. You yell at him if he doesn't speak and if he does he cries or stutters and you give him no time."

She sucked in air and shook her head. "He hates me though, I know it."

Spencer was playing with his watch, his ears listening for the front door. "He doesn't. He loves you. You must be patient with your son, try to understand him. He's a wonderful child and his brain is amazing. He's beautiful and kind, and you can't see it because you've convinced yourself that he hates you."

"I haven't convinced myself of anything! What mother would do that?! I'm perfectly capable of discerning hate and nervousness in my own son! What do you kn-"

"Mommy, stop yelling at him!" He'd heard the door, he knew that Sanford was in the apartment before she had spoken. Perhaps this was what the broken family of three needed.

"Sandy," She stood, her eyes watering.

"Mommy, S-Spencer knows me we-well. He's nice to me and h-he cooks for me and he takes ca-care of me. D-don't yell at him."

Sydney sat back down, her hands coming over her face. "Sandy, you won't talk to me."

Darius sighed loudly, his voice about to boom out for the third time that day about the nickname, but he caught Spencer's eyes, which were boring a hole into him. The brunette stood then lead Sanford to the room, his eyes telling Darius not to follow.

"I'll bring your mother in here and you can talk to her, face to face. I know it's hard," He assured, a hand on Sanford's neck. "But this is the best way, okay, love? Tell her everything that's been on your mind, everything you want to know. Everything, Sanford."

The eight yeard old nodded, pulling Spencer into a hug. "If I call for you will you come?"

The agent smiled though Sanford couldn't see it and kissed his cheek. "Of course. You know that."

When he made it to the living room, Sydney was crying on Anthony's shoulder. He called her name and waited for her to look at him. "Your son is in his room, waiting for you. But you have to be patient. You have to work with him and not get angry with him, do you understand?"

She glared at the doctor and they stared each other down until she finally nodded, her face sobering up.

"This is your last chance, Sydney." She sent him a puzzled and annoyed look. "I mean it, not as a threat, but as a warning. If you can't or will not get in proper understanding with your son, you will have no other chance. He will close himself off to you and you'll never speak again, or at least not for a good few years. Do you see what I mean?"

She sighed as she wiped her tears. "Where is his room?" Spencer pointed her the way.

Darius and Spencer were on one side of the couch, huddled on the insitance of the younger man. Anthony was on the other side, watching the movie on the screen. Darius had his arms wrapped around Spencer, back to chest, his knees keeping the brunette trapped between his thighs. His face was buried in the right side of his neck as he watched the movie and Spencer read his book. The position had been embarrassing for the agent at first, his cheeks heated, but after thirty minutes in that spot, he had grown used to it. It had been a little more than two hours since mother and son went to talk, and none of the men had gotten up to check. When Anthony became worried after the first hour, Spencer sent him a glare that the angry, bitter Derek Morgan would have been proud of.

Soft patters came from the hallway and Spencer immediately set his book down as he extricated himself from Darius' hold. He stood, sitting on the arm of the couch, and wrapping Sanford in his arms as he turned the corner. "Hey, genius." He greeted, planting a kiss in the head of curls.

"Hi, Spencer," His voice was soft but serene, and he returned the grip with one just as hard.

Darius ruffled his hair from the other side of the couch and Spencer let him go so he could go to his father. They hugged tightly, and Sydney came from the hallways, a wad of used tissues in her hand. She stood in the frame, watching her son and ex-husband.

"Darius?" She asked, her voice soft, like an older Sanford if he wouldn't go through puberty.

"Yeah, Sydney?" His answer was muffled from Sanford's hair.

"I know what I did was wrong and I apologize. I was-"

"It's fine. It was stupid of me to drag it up. We've both moved on to better things and we're happier this way. Sanford deserves us getting along and we'll do just that." He looked from mother to son, who was now sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "Is everything out and taken care of?"

Sanford smiled as looked at his mother with a small sparkle in his eyes. "Uh huh," he nodded.

Spencer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and Anthony relaxed, standing and walking to hold his lover. They tucked into each other and kissed sweetly. Spencer watched as Darius kissed his sons forehead and rubbed his arms gently.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, little man?"

Sanford looked at his mother before nodding his head. "Mommy wanted to know if I can spend the night with her… and I want to."

Darius' lips formed a straight, unreadable line. He seemed to freeze until Spencer placed a long fingered hand on his shoulder. He sighed, untensing. "You… can go with her."

Sanford stood, a bright smile on his face. "I actually don't want to leave. I was hoping she could stay here…" His voice trailed off as Darius' face returned to its earlier expression and Spencer rolled his eyes, doing something he wouldn't normally do as a result.

"She can stay here, Sanford. Your father and I will go to my place so you guys can relax and talk and do whatever you feel the need to do. No late night, though, because you have school tomorrow. How does that sound?"

The eight year old smirked. "I'm okay with that but daddy doesn't look happy."

Spencer laughed quietly and placed a hand on Sanford's face, his thumb brushing against his cheekbone. "I'll fix that." He turned to Darius. "Come, lets pack you a bag." He grabbed the younger man's hand and pulled him up, walking past Sydney with a satisfied smile on his face. "We'll be out of your hair in five minutes tops."

"You're so in charge, babe," Darius teased as he pulled an overnight bag from the top of his closet.

"Babe? Are you infantilizing me?"

Darius laughed, grabbing a pair of underware and a couple of shirts. "'Course not, Spencer. You call Sanford 'love' and I thought it'd be awkward if I called you that, too."

The brunette paused as he retrieved his lovers toothbrush from the bathroom. "I… I call him 'love'?"

Darius turned, expecting to see a joking face on Spencer but it wasn't. It was thoughtful and contemplating. "I… didn't notice."

The darker man smirked and made his way to Spencer, a pair of underware in his hands. "How sweet, Spencer. Your love for him has grown so immensely you didn't even notice." He placed a kiss on his pale forhead, covered with his honey waves. "Is it the same for me?"

Spencer blushed and leaned into Darius, nodding his head slightly.

Darius' skin darkened with a slight blush. "Lets, uh… head to your place."

The two bid farewell to Sanford and Spencer made sure he knew that he could call them whenever. They walked across the street, Spencer pulling out his key and carefully slipping it into his door. Once inside, Darius set his things down and backed Spencer into the corner of the hallway. "You know, I love you, Spencer. I know I'm new to this but I really do love you."

The brunette smiled slightly, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I know. I-I love you too, Darius."

"And… I'm ready to take us further. If- if you are."

Spencer's breath hitched as he stared into Darius' eyes. They were literally two inches from each other and though he was uncomfortable, his stomach was jumping with anticipation. He nodded his head deliberately so Darius would know his answer.

Darius smiled, coming away from Spencer and leading him to his bedroom, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I mean now, Spencer, you okay with that?"

"Uh huh," Spencer agreed.

Once they hit the bedroom, all hell broke loose. Darius threw his bag at the foot of the bed, wrapping his left arm around Spencer's waist, pulling him by the arm with his right. Their lips collided roughly, Spencer gasping as he linked his fingers behind Darius' head. His hands were needy, curious and constantly moving.

The younger man pushed Spencer into the bed, the back of his knees hitting the rail and bluckling so they both fell onto the mattress. Their lips were devouring one another, saliva spilling from the corner of Spencer's mouth as he moaned into the hot cave engulfing him. Darius scooted them further up the bed with ease, Spencer fitting perfectly in the cradle his arms created on the small of his back, pale fingers raking down his neck and thumbs playing with his dark earlobes.

Darius set the brunette down, his lips trailing down a bony collar bone as his hands worked with the button up obstructing his tongues path. Spencer groaned as Darius' pointer finger brushed against his nipple, causing it to perk just a little. The bud was too tempting to let go and Darius slid it between his teeth before licking it gently. He finished unbuttoning the top and yanked it down, Spencer arching his back to allow it to be stripped from him completely. Their lips met again, slower this time and Spencer worked on hiking Darius' shirt up and over his head.

"Uh," Darius started, his eyes searching Spencer's as the shirt flew through the air. "I'm nervous," He admitted.

Spencer grinned, a small smile occupying his lips. Darius narrowed his eyes and pursed his mouth as the agent came in for a peck. "It's okay. This is going to sound cheesy but just followe what your body wants. It'll come naturally and when we're ready, it'll happen."

Darius nodded, his eyes clouding over again almost instantly. He came down to Reid's chest, licking a line from his clavicle to his belly button, causing Spencer to moan and minutely arch into the touch.

"Your skin is so pale, babe, like porcelain. So. Fuckin'. Soft." He iterated each word with a deep, open mouthed kiss to Spencer's stomach and the brunette knitted his fingers in the bed sheets. Darius moved lower, his hands shakily unzipping Spencer's fly and undoing his button, before gently pulling his pants down over his hips.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked, his breath coming in slowly. His hair was flailing all over his face, sticking to him from the thin sheet of sweat on his body. He kept his arms bent, his hands tightening on either side of him in the sheet. His mouth was open slightly with the effort of his slow pants, his eyes barely open from the lust.

"Yeah, babe." The smile in his voice was tangible as his hands slid Spencer's boxer briefs down and completely off. "You're so beautiful, Spencer, you know that?"

The brunette blushed, moving his hands over his face as Darius slid his hand to the growing member. His legs flinched as he was gripped by strong, dark hands and he hissed as he was tugged over and over. He shook his head and bit his lip, jumping up and pushing Darius off of him.

"S-sorr-" Darius' lips were captured and he was suddenly lying on his back, Spencer straddling over his stomach. He sat up, white legs scooting down Darius, pulling his jeans lower until they hit his ankles. He did the same with his boxers and grinned when his hand brushed against the growing member and Darius groaned.

"It's okay, Darius, I just want to be on to-" His sentence was cut off. He had lowered his body so that his mouth was over Darius jr., and his eyes grew wide, cutting his vocal abilities as he stared at the sight in front of him. Darius wasn't particularly lengthy… lies. He was the same if not bigger than Morgan. And his girth, by George, was he thick. Spencer's eyes watered as he saw what was going inside of him… but so did his mouth. He opened wide, his hands bracing on Darius' hips. He brought his tongue as far out as he could as he engulfed the rod as far as it would go. He bypassed his gag reflex and bobbed up and down, Darius' moans causing him to grow harder. His thumbs were making circular motions over Darius' thighs, his fingers gripping tightly to the muscle above his lovers hip to hold himself in place. He hummed, the vibrations making the man hiss and thrust upwards into Spencer's mouth.

Darius flinched, his muscles tightening, as Spencer's speed increased. The brunettes eyes watered when he reached as far as he could go. The darker man pulled himself away, a thin line of pre-cum following the rod as it exited. Spencer discreetly stretched his jaw, as he crawled back up to Darius' stomach, resting his head on his folded arms over Darius' built chest, relishing the feeling of the mans hard member resting on his stomach.

He smiled lazily as Darius caught his breath and tried to calm himself down. "Holy hell, Spencer."

"Oxymoron, Darius."

Darius smirked and brought Spencer higher to kiss him, their mouths opening over each other, messily again, their members rubbing against each other. "You taste like me."

"I was just savoring you, so I'd expect so."

Darius laughed as he caressed Spencer's side, causing a stiffening shiver. "Is that what you call it? You didn't even make me cum."

"You wouldn't let me," Spencer labored through his teeth, Darius kneading against his ribs sensually. "Darius?" He could tell the man was avoiding his bruised rib but he meant it when he said he didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Yeah, Spencer?" Darius played his tongue along his lovers neck, his kneading turning into groping. _Spencer likes his ribs played with,_ he stored for later, if the now red and hot skin under his hands were any indication.

"Think you could fuck me now?"

The use of cursing caused Darius' cock to jump, a low growl to form in his throat, and his body to go into auto pilot, scooping Spencer off of and then below him. His tongue slithered along Spencer's neck, down to the buds resting on his chest. Darius watched as they went from pink to red when his tongue would swirl them in his mouth. His hips started thrusting against Spencer's, their cocks squishing against one another, a rush of air coming from Spencer's mouth, a little squeal coming with it. Darius tugged his overnight bag onto the bed, reaching blindly inside of it as he looked for the lube and condoms. The magnums were a tight fit, a little snug but, still a fit. He placed a glob of lubrican on two of his fingers, Spencer smirking at the nervous look on his face.

"Darius, I feel absolutely amazing right now. Calm down and do what you feel is right."

The darker man nodded, his fingers smoothing the lube between them experimentally. He gulped as he reached down lower, his hands brushing Spencer's sac, whimpers an indication that he enjoyed it. Darius took note of that as his finger slid to the resistant ring of muscle, sliding past it as Spencer relxed. After a few minutes of Spencer's mewls, he turned his other finger in, reaching a point that made Spencer's back jump off the bed.

"Ano- another, Darius," Spencer begged.

The man squeezed a little more lube onto his fingers and Spencer's hole. His fingers slid in easier now, Spencer's resistance lessening with each thrust. He twisted slightly and hit the bundle of nerves, a low cry of satisfaction gleaming out of the agents mouth.

"O-okay," He panted, his hands linked above his forehead. "I want you in me."

Darius' breath hitched and he nodded, adjusting his legs and Spencer's waist so that they were perfectly aligned. He pushed in slowly, meeting more resistance and a pained groan from Spencer. The brunette shook his head vehemently, sitting up on his elbows.

"You're too big," Spencer revealed, his heart thudding as he pulled away.

Darius' eyes opened wide, panic setting in. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I…uh-"

"Ssshh," Spencer told him, turning over so he was on his knees and hands. "It'll be easier and more comfortable for us this way. No more talking, Darius."

The darker mans mouth salivated at the sight he faced and his panic ebbed away. Spencer's ass was right in front of him, his thighs tense with his own weight, his head craning over his shoulder to watch Darius. He discarded his pants from his ankles, then leaned over the pale back, his mouth lingering on his ribs, nibbling and suckling, biting even, when Spencer mewled against the touch. He sat back up, aligning himself up directly to the object of his want. He went in slowly, Spencer moaning as his back arched, his body opening more. Darius took that as a sign and slid further in, and further still until his head was all the way in. He held himself in place, waiting for Spencer to adjust to him.

As the brunette pushed back against him, he knew he was good to move, his hips rocking slightly as he inched his way in. Spencer's eyes were closed, his mouth wide open, his arms gripping the pillow under his head. He curled his toes as Darius went further, until finally, almost all of him was inside the genius. He pulled back, Spencer's voice peaking as he did so -a loud, high pitched noise- and it only made Darius hotter.

The darker man yanked back and Spencer let go of the pillow and uncurled his toes. "Ahh, shi- nnng," his eyes opening with the rough pull-out. Darius grew more confident as his ministrations gained encouragement. He went in and out, again and again, and Spencer only grew louder and more incoherent. He was mumbling, his head the only thing remotely supporting his upper body, his arms under his chest, gripped in fists.

Darius groaned as Spencer tightened around him, not cumming but squeezing from the pleasure. He changed his thrusts into circular motions, the satisfied whine coming from Spencer's throat an indication that he'd made the right decision. He pulled out completely and flipped Spencer over with little effort, thrusting back into him, easier now since he had been stretched.

Darius leaned forward, his head resting on Spencer's chest, grasping and licking. His hips rolled forward, sharp thrusts that made them both jerk with the effort. He was holding Spencer's thighs up so he had easy access, on his knees and the balls of his feet. He could feel his sac tightening and bit his lip to stop the gutteral growl raging to get out of his throat.

Darius dropped one of Spencer's thighs, turning him over on his side and curling him into himself. He gripped the pale length and tugged on it tightly, keeping in time with his thrusts. Spencer's voice was softer, not by choice but by force, tired from the moaning and screeching he had done. His right hand had four of his fingers in his mouth, saliva running down and onto the pillow. As the brunette lost any hold he had on his body, a thick rope of cum smeared over Darius' hand. Darius let go then, two more hard thrusts that pushed the top of Spencer's mop of hair into the head board and he came into the condom.

He almost fell on his lover but thought better of it, pulling out and rolling over to Spencer's side. The brunette was panting, one arm by his mouth, the other tucked into his stomach. His eyes were slitted, his body curled into the fetal position. When Darius came next to him he smiled at the man, satiated and tired.

"I'm hoping," he paused to catch his breath, his voice coarse. "That you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Darius chuckled as he plucked a tissue from the nightstand and pulled the condom off, knotting it and setting it in the trash can next to Spencer's bed. "I might have enjoyed it more, babe."

"We should… probably get bathed."

Darius nodded, pulling Spencer into his arms, kissing his neck and bringing the covers over them. "Probably. This isn't healthy. At all. But…" He wrapped his arms around Spencer's shoulders and the older male snuggled into his chest, their legs tangled.

"But what?" He asked, taking in the scent of Darius-after-sex like a dog on a hot trail.

"But I kind of want to bask in the afterglow."

Spencer giggled, tracing lines on Darius' hairless chest. "I agree." He pecked Darius lightly on his collar bone. "I love you so much." He blushed, not sure if this was the right place to say what he was saying next, especially with his hoarse, after-sex voice. "I love you both. I'm so happy I met you two."

Darius squeezed Spencer, his chin resting on the honey waves, his eyes closed and his mouth turning up in a smile. "I love you so much, Spencer. And you know Sanford loves you, too."

Spencer nodded, tranquility taking over him. He was loving and loved. And he was happy, so so happy.

* * *

><p><em>YEAH! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Shinji tried his hand at a sex scene and I edited itadded to it so he's anxious to get opinions!_


	14. 14: Bonus Part Eight (Last Part)

_Oh goodness. The end is near. "Be still my bespectacled heart."~Penelope Garcia :D Enjoy guys! _Especially Kyl8909 and CountryChic1! Just for ya ;D__

_Also, sorry for any mistakes. Shinji said he was feeling kind of sick so he apologizes for anything he missed._

_Really quick, a guest reviewer said "_she is Sanford's niece not cousin."_ Seeing that Derrica is the offspring of his _**AUNTY**_ and _**UNCLE**_and_ **NOT**_ his brother or sister, I'm going to have to say she's his cousin._

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

A loud noise came from the room next door and Spencer groaned, rolling over to a spot that should have been warm. Instead, it was cold, and he opened his eyes to one of the most beautiful sights he would ever see in his entire life. His long time boyfriend, Darius, was walking into their room, holding the new addition to their family. Her five month old hands waved, smacking him in the face while he held her bottle up, feeding her. She turned her head, gurgling and spitting some of the formula onto the blanket he had wrapped her in. Spencer giggled and attention was drawn to him, pretty grey eyes wandering over his face and smooth, tan arms outstretched for him.

Darius rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed and handing Isabella to Spencer. He gladly took their daughter and nestled her against his chest, stroking a finger down her soft skin, her hand catching it and tugging on it. "Hello, precious. Are you not eating? How are we gonna fill that tummy if my little girl won't eat," He cooed, Darius laying back in the bed, a hand stroking lazily along Spencer's thigh. The brunette poked Darius, who then grabbed her burping cloth from the nightstand and threw it over Spencer's shoulder. Darius had wanted to start sitting her up so she could do it on her own, but Spencer just wanted to spoil his daughter.

She hiccupped, then burped, and Spencer smiled as he pulled the cloth away and there was nothing on it. He held her, cradled in his arms again, and began rocking, her eyes falling after the movement finally calmed her down. Spencer stood slowly, Darius' arm bracing his back, and took her to her room. Spencer had moved into Darius' apartment after only a year together, then the couple moved to a house three years after that. This house had four rooms, the master, the guest, the study, and Sanford's room. Isabella was in the study, and Spencer crept past her lightly sleeping brothers room to get to hers.

"She finally asleep again?" Darius asked, his eyes barely open when Spencer's lithe form was suddenly in the door frame.

The brunette smiled as he pulled back the covers on his boyfriends side and snuggled into his chest. "Yes. Now hold me so I can fall asleep faster."

Darius laughed, accommodating the mass in his arms, wrapping a leg over Spencer's thigh and tucking his chin onto the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Three hours later they woke to a clattering sound in the kitchen. Their bodies were so tired, they hadn't moved at all during their slumber, at least not until Isabella screamed for someone to go and get her. Darius uncurled himself, kissing Spencer's hair swirl. "I got her, go stop Sanford from burning the house down… again," he joked, turning down the hall to the study. Spencer stretched, sitting up and yawning before standing. He tried to shake the mental picture of the stove fire Sanford had started last year and headed down the hall to the stairs.<p>

Sanford's now dark brown hair was shoulder length, pulled into tight braids courtesy of Lauren. His mocha skin was visible in the short sleeve graphic-tee he was wearing, a pair of jeans that were actually belted covering a smaller version of his father's Timbs. He had an orange frying pan in his hand and Spencer yawned loudly so the sixteen year old knew he was in the room.

"Aw, Spencer, seriously? Like walking in on you guys wasn't enough, you have to wear his clothes everywhere." Sanford turned around, his bright green eyes holding a hint of brown, his sharp cheekbones pulled into a grin.

The brunette promptly blushed and scowled. "Maybe you should have knocked. Besides, I told you, it was your aunts fault. She was supposed to call before you guys got home."

Sanford scoffed, spraying the pan with nonstick. "Spencer, I know you're attached to these but seriously, we need new pots. The non-stick is coming off of these and I think that's why the fire alarm went off." He stuck the pan back on the burner, Spencer stepping into the kitchen in his Darius shirt and short combo.

"No, the fire alarm went off because you were talking to Maria and neglected the food _which_," He pointed to the pan while Sanford leafed through some papers in his backpack, and moved to it, throwing the already scrambled eggs in. "You're doing now."

Sanford mock glared, pulling out a paper from his bag. "Where's dad?"

"He's getting Isabella. You dropped the pan and woke her up." Spencer put a strand of his now shoulder length hair behind his ear. The last few months with his daughter hadn't been the best time to get it cut and he still hasn't gotten around to it.

"Oh, my bad. I'm in a rush. Aunty Lor's dropping Derrica off and I gotta drive her to school."

Spencer scrunched his eyebrows as he prodded at the eggs. "I'm sorry, you two were going to tell me when?"

Sanford was still working on de-wrinkling the paper in his hands against the table's edge. "Dad knows, he didn't tell you?"

Spencer scooped the eggs out and onto a plate the sixteen year old had pulled out for himself earlier. "No," he said, peeking at what his son was doing. "I told you that you always have to tell me where you're going when you take your car out, love." He set the pan on a cool burner and set the spatula on the side of the stove.

Sanford rolled his eyes as he sat down to eat his food. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Spencer, I know."

The brunette sighed, moving behind Sanford before placing his hands on either side of his head, and kissing the top of his skull. "I'm worried. I know that eighty percent of teen drivers are the reasons for accidents and I also know what a dark and cold place the world can be." Sanford paused in his bite as Spencer rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs, his fingers roving over Sanford's almost scruff. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my favorite son."

The light mood was back and the teenager muffled an "Only son," with his chewing. Spencer let him go and grabbed the paper Sanford had laid out for him.

Isabella made her presence known, goo-ing at her older brother. He tugged her arm before returning to his meal, Darius' hand swooping over to pull on a handful of his son's braids. He was swatted and moved next to Spencer, kissing the man on his forehead. The ex-agent and now consultant tilted his head and turned the paper around so Darius could see it.

"Are you… interested in something like this?" Spencer's voice asked, shakily because he had experienced it, horrific memories surfacing.

Sanford finished his last bite, turning to face his fathers. He smiled at them, standing to place his plate and fork in the sink. "No," He said. "I'm not. I want to stay in the same grade as children my age. That's why it was all crumpled. I just need you guys to sign it, stating that you've seen it." He came over by them, playing with his baby sister's feet as he pointed out the dotted line where one of them signed to say 'We considered but we're denying.'

Spencer personally took up the duty of scrawling his chicken scratch across the page and passing it to Sanford.

Darius sighed, sitting in the chair and playing with his daughter, Sanford taking the paper from Spencer when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," The teen stated, running through their living room and to the door, where a chubby Derek/Lauren look-alike came running to her cousin's legs, and Lauren walked in, hugging her nephew.

Her belly was swollen with another child and she waddled to Spencer who greeted her happily. "Ugh, I feel like a whale!" She complained, hugging her brother and her newly gained niece.

"Are you kidding?" Spencer tugged on Derrica's hair and winked at her when she looked up at him in smiles. "You're glowing."

"Oh, please, I'm forty and having a child." She rolled her eyes as she bent to kiss Derrica on the forehead. "Good bye, honey, be good at school. I love you." She waved at her family and then was out of the door.

Sanford picked up his back back and threw it on, then scooped his cousin into his arms. He swung around, planting a kiss on Spencer's cheek and knocking his dad in the shin with his boot before blowing onto his sister's cheek and whirling out the door, car keys in hand. "Bye uncle Dairy-us, bye uncle Spencer!" A small echo called.

"I don't know why you were so keen on getting him a car," Darius commented, watching the dust settle after his tornado.

Spencer smirked and sat in the chair next to Darius. "He's sixteen, love, he's absolutely amazing in school and he's excelling socially in a good way." His voice took a more serious tone. "He's been consistent in taking his anticonvulsants." He paused and smiled soberly at Darius. "He's deserving."

The man nodded, his eyes full of pride in his family. "Here, babe," he said, handing Spencer Isabella. "I'll be home by four today, no later. Are you going to be okay, or should I call Anita to come in?"

Spencer pursed his mouth. Their nanny liked Darius. And he didn't like that. So, no. She would not be getting a call. He shook his head as Darius nodded, heading up the steps.

Isabella was blowing spit, her head bobbing as Spencer moved to the living room. He grabbed her baby doughnut and placed it on the floor next to him, setting her in it as he turned the TV on. She kicked her legs playfully, a wide smile on her face as she did so. He grabbed her outstretched arms, leaving the channel guide on, and she pulled herself up. Much to his glee apparently, as his voice raised and he called Darius.

The man came running down the stairs, a towel haphazardly around his waist, soaking wet.

"She sat up by herself!" Spencer's voice was clouded with joy and Darius chuckled, calming down and wrapping the towel properly. "Give it a month and she'll be crawling. Goodness, Darius, our precious little thing is growing."

Spencer's voice was quiet as he said those words and Darius' ears hurt to hear that tone. Isabella had been a seed from him, and Spencer's seed, their first attempt, resulted in a miscarriage. The traditional surrogate, who looked as much like the Orsafires as they could find, was willing to try again, but the brunette had lost all hope in himself. He asked Darius to do it, in tears and making his lover suffer. He tried to talk Spencer into doing it again, but was negated with "You've succeeded already," and "Better genes,". Eventually he relented, obviously, but it still hurt to know that Spencer was never going to try and give life, only raise it.

Darius bent down and kissed Spencer's honey tendrils, then went further and kissed his now sitting up daughter. He carried on back upstairs and by the time he was out of the door, Spencer was tugging on Isabella's legs while she was lying on the blanket, her back on the floor, his long, elegant legs spread around her and a giant grin on his face as he murmured baby talk to her.

DOSR

It was four-fifteen p.m. when Darius walked through the door, setting Spencer's tattered messenger bag down that he used when Spencer wasn't consulting. The brunette was in the kitchen with Sanford, who was on the phone with his mother. Isabella was lying in her playpen, a giant teething ring in her hands, a tiny white gleam at the corner of her mouth as she tried to ease the pain.

"I didn't even notice," Darius exclaimed, poking Sanford in the forehead and bending down to watch his daughter through the screening.

Spencer smiled as he dried his hands. "Neither did I. Not until JJ pointed it out this afternoon." He tucked the cloth in the oven handle when Darius stood and bombarded the side of his face with kisses. "She ran home and found this," He indicated the ring as Darius planted another on his chin. "I boiled it a few times and let her go at it. Maybe this is why she's so fussy at night. She was chewing on the nipples but she wasn't hungry."

"Little mama's getting her teeth in, huh?" He directed at her. His eyes turned to Spencer and he smirked down at him. "Now that that's figured out…" Darius tucked a hand on Spencer's back, the other running through his long locks. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Spencer looked down at Sanford, who smiled and nodded, pushing a hand motion saying 'Go ahead, I got this' and laughing into the phone as his mother said something to him. The brunette nodded into the curve of Darius' neck and kissed his Adam's apple before pulling away. "I'll get ready in the guest room and meet you down here in twenty?"

The younger man nodded, squeezing Spencer's arms before pulling all the way from him. "Twenty minutes."

Both men went up the stairs, heading in different directions. Twenty minutes later, low and behold, they were standing in the hallway, Isabella was on her brother's hip, reaching for her lighter daddy. "Spencer, if you don't leave the house now, she's going to grow unusually attached. She'll be co-dependent on you for the rest of your and her life and dad's going to be miserable." Sanford was grinning at the reluctant look on Spencer's face, and the desperate one one his other father's. "I promise I'm fine. If I need help I'll call you." He almost choked on the lie, Darius had told him to call Anita for any problems.

"O-okay. Just remember not to leave her in her crib for so long. Maybe you should sleep with her tonight. Don't let her diap-"

"Spencer, do you trust our son or not?"

The brunette almost scoffed, waving a hand in dismissal. "Of course."

Darius pulled him out of the door and Sanford stood, ready to close it. "Then we're good to go. Love you, guys, be good." He pulled Spencer to their truck, who was still trying to wave at the receding form of his kids. Once they were in the car and down the road, the man seemed to calm a little, though his hands were still fidgeting.

"Babe, they're fine."

Spencer sighed, staring out of the windshield. "I know, I do. It's just the first time I'll be spending more than a couple of hours away from her."

Darius chuckled, bringing a hand over Spencer's head rest and rubbing the back of his neck comfortingly. "And she's in wonderful hands. Tonight, after your hair cut, we get to relax and go all out."

Pale cheeks turned red at the sound of Darius' voice dropping but he remained calm, his mind suddenly thinking about how exactly they could go all out.

Over the four years they had lived in that neighborhood, the couple had developed a taste for Korean food. The restaurant was lively, full of fast talking patrons and quick moving servers. It was large, about the length of half of a football field, and they were seated at their regular table.

"You never get anything new," Spencer teased, staring at Darius' bulgogi.

"Oh, you've got that department covered," Darius returned, wincing at Spencer's haemultang. "Next you'll be eating live octopus. Or even dog." He stuck a piece in his mouth and took a sip of his water.

Spencer squinted, plopping a raw shrimp into the soup. "I have not, nor will I ever try Sannakji. Do you have any idea how many people die from not properly chewing the tentacles? I'm too afraid to have anything live slithering down my throat. Raw, yes. Live? No."

Spencer missed Darius' dark gaze as he pulled another piece of meat into his cheek. "Nothing live, huh?" He questioned, his mouth pulling into a teasing line.

"Nothing live." Spencer dropped another in, carefully spacing them so they'd cook properly, oblivious to the undertones of the statement. "And bosintang? Never." Spencer actually made a face, something he considered rude when talking about food. "That is utterly disgusting. Not only is it painful to think about, it makes me physically sick."

Darius jerked an eyebrow up, swallowing before grabbing another forkful. "Bosintang?" He asked.

"Dog meat." Spencer clarified, pushing his shrimp around in his soup.

"Oh, gross! I was kidding!" Darius pouted, pushing his plate away. "There's a name for it. Augh, nasty."

Spencer giggled, poking his last shrimp and popping it in his mouth. "Yes. It's the fourth most common meat in eastern Asia."

"Aw, babe, you made me lose my appetite!"

The brunette rolled his eyes as his boyfriend stared at his plate, contemplating. "Like I haven't talked about worse. Remember when you had asked me about the case in-"

"Yep." Darius replied quickly, holding a hand up in surrender. "Okay, time to wrap up. The movie starts in about forty-five and I think I need to sit and think about life before watching it."

Spencer laughed as he called their waiter over and asked for boxes. "You're so overdramatic."

"And it's why you love me, right, Doc?"

Spencer shook his head with a smile on his face as Darius placed the hand he had on top of the table into his. "Probably," He finally replied.

DOSR

Darius grabbed the hotel room keys that were presented to him, handing the spare to Spencer. The elevator ride was short, uneventful and completely mundane. It wouldn't have been though, if the old couple that had gotten in behind them wasn't there.

Heat trickled up Spencer's spine as he felt Darius' eyes roaming over his body. Each second that passed where they weren't touching, was another second Spencer wished would be over with. Their floor came and Darius was the first out, Spencer behind him as he smiled to the older couple. His smile faltered as they reached their hotel door, his mind flicking back to what had him so hot in the first place.

The movie was intriguing enough to sit and watch, but not enough for Darius' hands to stay still. Their linked hands had stayed together most of the movie, until an impatient black man decided now was the time for his treat. His fingers loosened and Spencer found his folded right thigh being pushed off of his left thigh, a single finger caressing the outline of his previously flaccid penis. The first thing he felt was panic. There was someone sitting three seats away from him. The second thing he felt was his right leg voluntarily placing his foot against the seat in front of him, hiding anything visible on that side. Next, of course, was his heart thudding and his mouth opening as a single finger turned into a palm and he opened his legs just a little to accommodate said palm.

From his peripheral vision, he could see a smirk on his boyfriend's face as an explosion lit the theater for approximately two seconds. His breath came out suddenly, as the palming on his crotch slowed, fingers cupped and, starting from the v-line on his slacks, slid their way up to his zipper and button. He found that his hands had taken over, pulling the zipper down and his button open as a darker hand reached into them, sliding over his boxer briefs teasingly. He winced and saw a head turning in his direction, immediately trying to pull a straight face, falling faster than a house of cards in a tough wind as soon as the head turned away.

The hand was gone and Spencer let his leg come down, flushed and hot from the bother his partner left him with. He fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to calm himself down. The credits were rolling and Darius was standing when he finally had the courage to open his mouth, the fear of a moan escaping dwindling. "So we've regressed to a couple of teenagers," he ground out.

The darker man smirked and brought his hands over his head to stretch. "Just keeping you young and on your toes, old man."

Spencer stuck his tongue out subtly, pulling it back in as soon as it came out. He stood, adjusting his pants so they wouldn't show the chubby he was now sporting.

The hotel door was open, closed, food put away, and they had been in the same room for more than five minutes. What Spencer couldn't understand was why Darius was chilling on the bed, his ankles crossed, the remote in his hand, the other resting on his chest. Hadn't he responded positively in the dark room? Wasn't that a sign that he wanted to continue?

Then it hit him. This was one of those times Darius had decided to spice up their love life. He rolled his eyes and sat at the foot of the bed, crossing his hands in his lap.

"And what game are we playing today?" He asked, his voice nonchalant.

Darius pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to think." He tossed the remote onto the side table, sitting up. "All I know is that I want to do you from behind."

Spencer's cheeks heated, but he kept his cool, pretending that was something he heard every day of his life. His preferred position was laying on his back, able to pull Darius down for any kisses he felt he needed. He'd never admit it out loud, but the feeling of tongue against tongue was a favorite in the genius' book.

Darius never complained but obviously he wanted something else today. His hands glided around Spencer's slim shoulders, ghosting over his shoulder blades and to his lower back, playing with the hem of his shirt. He whispered against his lovers back, his lips teasing in their wake. "No games tonight, this position is perfect."

Spencer was pushed to the edge of the bed, his shirt ripped from his body, and a clothed chest nestled against his scapulae. He sat with his legs wide open, his ass on the edge, his hands tightening their grip on his thighs as he moaned from the effort being displayed by his lover on his neck.

Darius' hands played with the naked flesh, his fingers tracing every outline of Spencer's stomach before finally resting on the waist of his pants. He flicked the button open, pulled the zipper down, and stuck his hand directly onto flesh, forgoing the underwear completely. Darius' legs were now spread on either side of his lover, his left hand perched on Spencer's ribs, his right massaging the organ males frequently thought with.

"Hahn," Spencer whimpered, his mouth missing the feel of Darius' tongue. He tried to lean back, to turn his head and capture Darius' mouth, but he was stopped by a sweating forehead against his cheek that pushed him back into place. "Stand up, baby," Darius coaxed. Spencer shakily stood, only enough to pull his pants down to his knees. "All the way," Darius' whisper was cloying and quickly taking over all noise in the room, including the television. He just wanted to relax into the touch but he was forced to give in to Darius' command.

Spencer's pants were now discarded, leaving him completely naked, -save for the silver necklace commemorating their seventh anniversary last year- which he thought unfair since Darius was still fully clothed. His thighs had been lifted over Darius' and now he felt completely exposed, yet even hotter. Chocolate hands smoothed the crease between his thighs and crotch, moving just under his balls and coming back. He twitched at the touch, taking in a silent breath. A wet line was licked from the middle of his shoulder blades to just under his chin, his head falling back and to the side, allowing access.

Darius brought his hand lower, falling over Spencer's ring of muscle, the one he knew every nook and cranny of. His other hand stopped playing with the pale slit dripping precum and reached into his own pocket with much effort. Out came a thin, small tube of lubricant. His teeth bit down on Spencer's neck, causing the brunette to moan, a sultry sound that could have disturbed their neighboring occupants.

Darius had bit only to distract from the fact that he was unzipping his pants. His fingers rimmed the line of muscle before invading it, a softness there that hadn't been, their first time. Spencer had grown used to Darius' almost abnormal size and it was snug, just the way they liked it. Their need for condoms dwindled, where eventually they had stopped purchasing them altogether, their experience with sexual aftercare masterful. When Spencer was loosened, his hands gripping the sheet on either side of them tightly, the balls of his feet perched on the floor, Darius lifted him, enough to impale him.

"It's d-deep," Spencer keened, his feet bouncing in the rhythm Darius was dishing.

"Back is better," Darius teased, his voice breathy from his thrusting actions. His whole lower body was moving, his feet planted and arms tense on Spencer's hips.

The brunette growled from deep in his throat, his body coming up, then back, down, forward, up again, back and down, forward, repeating and hastening as their breathe came out in short, loud huffs. Spencer's hands were tugging on his buds, pinching as the thrusting continued.

"I-I'm!" Spencer tried to warn, but his voice gave out and his body spasmed, channel tightening as he came. Milky strands shot onto the hotel carpet, a minute, scattered puddle falling in front of his opened legs. His body shook as Darius kept going, letting Spencer ride out his orgasm efficiently. He pulled out right on time, teeming as soon as his head was free from the moist and soft passage. It landed on Spencer's spine, his cheeks, and a little on Darius' thumb, his hands still holding onto Spencer's hips.

Spencer sighed as he was pulled back onto the bed, side by side on their backs. He rolled so that his head was on Darius' clothed chest, scrunching his nose as he did so. "It's not fair, you know," He started.

"What isn't?" Darius questioned, not embarrassed at all by the softening member sticking out of his zipper.

"I didn't get to touch you or kiss you or anything tonight, Darius." He looked through his lashes at his long time lover. "Can we do it again, my way?"

Darius was silent as he ran a hand idly through the new haircut, his fingers catching on curls. "Of course, baby," he finally said, a smile on his face as he looked down at the puppy eyed doctor.

* * *

><p>Darius' eyelids turned a dark red and he knew the sun was up. This meant that they had to get home, because otherwise, Spencer would panic. The only problem was, Spencer was already standing at the hotel door, carefully opening it.<p>

"Whachya doin'?" Darius' voice was soft and sing-songy.

Spencer jumped, turning around slowly. "I, uh, woke up before you."

Darius sat up, stretching. "Right…" His voice was full of suspicion. "And?"

Spencer took his hand off the knob and the door closed, his eyes guiltily shifting around the room. "I was going to head home first, you know, to check… on… our…babies…" His voice trailed off as a curt glare came from Darius, who had moved to slip his pants on.

"And you were planning on leaving me… here… with no car."

"No!" Spencer stated, both hands hugging his body, the glint of silver shining behind his right fingers. "…I called a taxi for you."

"Oh lord!" Darius groaned, tucking his shirt in. "Seriously, Spencer? You are that worried about them? Sanford is highly capable of taking care of Isabella."

Spencer frowned. "I know," He said, watching Darius lace his boots. "I'm still worried. She's my daughter, and he's my son, what do you expect?"

Darius twitched as he tied the last knot. "Are you implying I don't care about our kids?"

Spencer's eyes widened and he shook his head, his hands following suit. "No, God, no! Darius," He almost whined, "That's not what I meant! I just… She's my… first."

The younger man almost smacked himself upside the head. Of course. Spencer had lost his first baby, the second one not of his flesh but of flesh he loved. Concern was greater. Inexperienced with a baby so young, aching to put life on earth but so afraid, settling to raise instead. He felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm sorry." He had stood and walked to his lover, checking for his wallet and the room keys on the way. He hugged his lover to his chest, both arms engulfing the shorter man.

When they pulled away, Spencer brought a hand up, his index and middle fingers brushing against Darius' temple, then his cheek and finally his chin. He smiled lightly and kissed the man on his lips, stroking with his tongue until he was let in. His arms wrapped around Darius' neck and they stayed like that, tongues reevaluating each other, for a few minutes. When Spencer pulled away to gasp in air, Darius rested their foreheads together before kissing Spencer's. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too."

Darius smiled and let Spencer go. "You can head to the car. I'll grab the food and check us out." The brunette nodded and left the room, Darius soon to follow.

The house was quiet as they stepped inside, Spencer's shoes were off as soon as the door closed. He took the stairs two at a time and crept to Sanford's room. It was empty and he moved to Isabella's, expecting them to be there. Panic set in when they weren't and he whirled around to Darius who shushed him quickly with a finger to his lips and pointed to their room.

Sanford had barricaded Darius' side with pillows so Isabella wouldn't roll off. He was on Spencer's side, sprawled on his back and lightly snoring. Their five month old was laying across the bed, her head almost in her brother's arm pit and her tiny feet, stuffed in booties, were curled under her bum, her knees under her stomach. Spencer leaned against the door frame and drank in the scene, his mind at peace. Darius came behind him, kissing the space between his shoulder and neck, then rubbing small circles on it, smiling as he took in the perfect picture in front of him. Spencer's family had grown, first by two beautiful entities he had never thought would come into his life, then by a gorgeous, grey eyed, curly haired girl he knew he would spoil.

He was _still_ happy. So, so happy.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! The scene was me this time, I tried a different style.<em>

_This was the last chapter. I'm crying! It's over.. I'm not sure whether I'm happy or sad. Anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with me this long! I am so grateful! All of the alerts and reviews and favorites and gosh I don't know what else to say! You guys motivated me to keep going so I did!_

_Shinji wishes to extend his gratitude, hoping "that even though you didn't like my sex scene, you appreciated my editing!" I think he's purposely trying to make you feel guilty, don't even worry about it! ...He's going to chew me out for that lol. Ta for now but hope to see you in the future!_


End file.
